The Once and Future King of the West
by PandaGX
Summary: Naruto is banish from Konoha. Banished by his own parents. Naruto where go where no shinobi went, West. Naruto wasn't fit to be a shinobi, but he had a heart of a knight. Watch as he becomes a legend. AU. OP/OOC Naruto. Harem. Multi-Crossover.
1. Chapter 1 - Freedom Cry

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on** _ **Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West**_ **by Animefanguy, but will contains element of** _ **Emperor of the Alvarez Empire**_ **by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto and any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Freedom Cry**

* * *

"Naruto. You stand here accused of being responsible for the lost of Uchiha heir, interference with a mission above your rank, and endangerment to you fellow shinobi. How do you plea?" A blonde man asked to a younger version of himself in a room filled with adults.

The boy only glared at the man. He was bound and was being accused of crimes that were bogus. He look in the eye's of half the people in the room and he knew that he could say nothing to save himself. In their eyes, they were very happy to see him being punish and most likely set something up against him.

"There is no point, you already made your decision. This is only a formality." Naruto stated as he began to recount his life.

* * *

 **Recap**

Sasuke Uchiha has been offered training by the leaf's rogue ninja, Orochimaru of the Sannin. Sasuke's desire for power to kill his brother that slain the entire Uchiha clan under the guise to test his power. However, it was unknown to the public, but known to a few that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat after the injustice they were faced with. 13 years ago, the Nine Tails fox was release by a rogue Uchiha and sent it to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. The Nine Tails fox was resealed into the children of the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi did the sealing, so his successor could live to raise his children and protect the village. The elderly man sealed the yang half of the chakra into the redhead daughter with whiskers, Mito. The yin half was sealed back into the previous Jinchuuriki, Kushina Namikaze, to save her life after the extraction. Finally the soul, the soul that controls the chakra, was sealed into a young blond baby with whiskers, Naruto.

Naruto never considered himself part of the Namikaze or Uzumaki family. As he grew up, he was force to face the wrath of the Leaf Village by himself. Due to the belief of the village is more important than the children, Naruto rarely receive any attention from his _parents_. All of their attention was solely on Mito because she was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, so she would one day defend the village from all the treats in the world. Naruto's existence wasn't acknowledge by anyone in his family. He grew up alone and in pain. The only friends that he made were the Uchiha clan and the Ichiraku family.

Like Naruto, the Uchiha Clan was viewed in a bad light due to the secret information of a rogue Uchiha was responsible for the Nine Tails' attack. Fugaku, the head of the clan, understood his treatment and treated him better than his family and the village. Fugaku's own family became the family that Naruto never had, except Sasuke. Sasuke believed that Naruto was replacing him, so they never liked each other. After Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, Naruto was devastated and became more isolated. He would never acknowledge anyone in the village, besides the kind father/daughter duo that own a ramen stand. Naruto began to develop the mindset that Minato would never approve. The mindset of where your own needs are far more valuable than the village's needs. He stayed quiet and never rose up to be suspicious. He wanted to be away from the place that would constript six year olds into a horrible way of life. A life that he was conscripted into.

During the days in the academy, Naruto did everything to be seen average, so his parents won't bother him, as they only ever cared about Mito. Those days, Mito would try to get close to her estranged twin brother, but she was the daughter of the Hokage and the Hero of Konoha for being the jinchuriki of the fox's chakra, where Naruto would be damned by the people for holding the soul of the fox. He would sneak off avoiding all contact with almost everyone his age or anyone else. He even stopped coming to the Namikaze compound and lived somewhere else, not that his parents notice, even with Mito bringing it up. Naruto even went as far as to only put 'Naruto' on his shinobi register card after graduation. No Namikaze or Uzumaki. During his short career as a Leaf's ninja, he brought freedom and hope to The Land of Wave, saved another Jinchuuriki, saved the Land of Snow, or Land of Springs now, and became a hero to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. The only problem was that his team, Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, and sensei Kakashi was part of the mission. Kakashi heavily supported Mito at any moment. He falsified his reports and gave Mito and Sasuke the credit. Then again, Naruto only fought seriously when his team was out of sight. Kakashi believed that Mito and Sasuke did it due to them having any training compared to Naruto, the boy that he didn't acknowledge as any form of contribution to the mission, any mission.

Then came the Nadeshiko incident. An all female shinobi village came to the leaf in order to fulfill the promise that Jiraiya made in the past. Sadly, Mito was the only student of Jiraiya, so there couldn't make an alliance. Jiraiya and Minato curse this because the Nadeshiko Village was a powerful village, even if it is small village. The idea of Naruto being used never came to mind. Naruto never had any real friends besides people using him to get close to Mito. He rarely depends on his 'comrades'. He will come up with plans that fits his needs. This problem was brought up by Kakashi in a team meeting. He suggest working together, but only trains Mito and Sasuke. He tells Naruto to do chakra control exercise. Naruto did them all and created a few himself. This only enlarge the rift with him and the Leaf, seeing as they refuse to help him become stronger, he would need to find another source.

During the chunin exam, where all 5 great village participated in, Naruto was acknowledge as an orphan by the foreigners. It didn't bother him, but when he defeated Neji and Mito in his match, it brought questions to the other kage. They notice the whiskers, blue eyes, and blond hair that is shared with Mito and Minato. Minato said he was his son. That was it, he couldn't think of saying anything else because this was the first moment in his life that he thought about Naruto. All the kages saw the look on his face and knew what that means. They were disappointed for Minato's action for a son with many talents, including his rival the Raikage, A. News of his status as Jinchuuriki of the soul of the fox became public knowledge, as did Mito's status. The kages recognize this that even the most noble kage out of the 5 will do the same as any other kage. Train the one with power and ignore anything else. It was originally thought that this man was a man that wanted peace for the entire shinobi world, but his action reveals that he only cares about the Leaf.

During the invasion, Gaara went full tailed beast mode, but Naruto stopped him. He used his White Tiger summoning boss, Byakko to defeat Gaara. Naruto used the summoning jutsu on accident one day and teleported to the den of the white tiger clan. To become the summoner of the fabled clan, he had to allow them to look into his mind. If they don't like what they see, you die. If they do like it, you are in. Naruto, of course pass with flying color. A boy grew up with hate, but never sought revenge impressed them, but they did saw a lot of hate for the village and the people, just not revenge. After the invasion, Minato gave the credit of defeating Gaara to Mito, no matter how much she protest.

Sasuke only saw Naruto with his eyes burning with hatred. He knew that Naruto was far more powerful than he lets on and he was on good terms with his own family, before their death. He couldn't stand Naruto. He was treated as the prince of the leaf. Hell, he and Mito were engaged to each other to strength the Hokage's family. Minato thought that Sasuke is a better son.

Sasuke used the curse seal more often and fell prey to it. He decide to go rogue and go seek out Orochimaru for power. He left the village and the next morning, Minato assembled a team to retrieve him under the belief that Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru. A team that consisted Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Mito. Naruto wasn't view as capable of performing an A-Rank mission. A mission where any Jonin or ANBU could have been sent on, instead genins and one chunin was sent because they were Sasuke's friend.

Naruto however was conflicted about not going. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but Fugaku and Mikoto were like parents to him. After giving it a long thought, Naruto ran to catch up with them. He couldn't allow Orochimaru take control of such an asshole because Naruto knew that they love Sasuke. Naruto only manage to reach Mito and Sasuke fighting at the Valley of the End. Naruto was about to interfere, but an old enemy prevented him to join in to capture Sasuke, Kabuto. During the exam, both Kabuto and Naruto saw through both of their disguise. Kabuto knew that Naruto is dangerous. It only became more apparent that the two fought each other in the Forest of Death when Naruto started to use Kurama's chakra. Kurama, the Nine Tail Fox. Naruto manage to speak to the soul of the Nine Tails at a young age. Only shock to find out the truth and that the fox is a female chakra construct( **AN: To see what she looks like in my story, search: Douluo Dalu 2, Ma Xiaotao. Only imagine nine crimson tails on her.** ). Throughout his life, Kurama would tutor Naruto in the shinobi way. Naruto would consider her as the only mother he has left after Mikoto's death. Eventually, Sasuke won and Kabuto escape. Naruto was force to retrieve his estranged twin until Kakashi showed up and arrested Naruto for not being assigned to the mission.

 **End of Recap**

* * *

"Is that your plea?" Minato asked in a calm tone.

Naruto knew it was over for him. He could see the civilian members drooling over the punishment against him. He knew they wanted him dead since he was born. Naruto tried to bring onto the table that Rock Lee was also joining the mission without the authority of the Hokage, but one civilian council member lied that he assign Lee as backup. Something that only the Hokage can do.

"Just get this over with. Those asshole wants to see me dead. I bet they are the one leading this trial against me. Something that only a shinobi of high ranking could do." Naruto stated in an attempt to piss them off. He knew that they only desire power. So if they can't get shinobi power, they will get political power.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DEMON!"

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT US! WE OWN YOU!"

shouted the angry civilian members. Surprising both Minato and Kushina as this is the first time that Naruto was brought up in the council and this is their reaction.

"I do because it is the truth." replied Naruto.

"YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED THAT WE SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON YOU!"

"What" whispered Minato and Kushina. Not believing that their family, the Hokage consider everyone part of Konoha as family, would have such hate for one of their own.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Minato to get everyone to calm down, while trying to absorb the knowledge that his village beat up Naruto. "The council made an unanimous vote you are hereby banished from the Leaf."

Naruto only scoffed at this. He expected public execution. Considering it was the _last_ Uchiha, the civilian council would be able to get away with that. Maybe they had something else for him once he's outside of Konoha. He was fully aware of ROOT and he knew ROOT was fully aware of him.

"Know this, Namikaze. I don't forgive and I don't forget. You will one day regret this choice of being a slave to such a corrupt system!" Naruto stated as he was dragged away by ANBU that a civilian counselor summoned.

Minato was beginning to see that Naruto's word may come true. The power that a mere civilian had was unbelievable. They only dealt with domestic issues. They weren't allowed to have this much power because they didn't understand the shinobi system and would end up causing damage to the village.

'Did I make the right choice?'

 _ **Ja ne**_

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **I know I change this quite a bit. Tsunade is no longer important character in the story. Mito is no longer a bitch.**_

 _ **I don't plan on adding Mito to the harem. She loves her family, Naruto included, but she was raised to put Konoha as her main focus. Everything else is second priority.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the changes.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sword in the Stone

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on** _ **Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West**_ **by Animefanguy, but will contains element of** _ **Emperor of the Alvarez Empire**_ **by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Sword in the Stone**_

* * *

 _ **{Land of Wind}**_

It has been several days since Naruto was banished from the village. He made his way to the Land of Wind. Kurama told him about a possible new start. A place where he can truly make a home for himself. A new world. Well, not a new world, more like half a world. More specifically, the other half of the world. The larger half. Back in the days of the Sage of the Six Path, the world was chaotic. The land was filled with species of all kind and they had more power than any humans, even though humans were the majority populous of the world. The Sage feared their power, so he made a choice. After becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails, he use its power to separated the world into the east and west. The east becoming the Elemental Nation and the west as the endless war nation. When the wall was formed, he abandon all the humans on the west to fend for themselves. Later, he purged any and all non-human in the east. Under the belief that only humanity could achieve peace, while all non-human would only bring death and destruction.

He murdered all non-humans single handedly. Women and children were not spared. He became more of a god figure to the east, but is more known as a monster to the west as some in the west had power to gleam over the wall. This is where the fear of anything non-human came from for the shinobi race. Surviving demons went into hiding as they were trap in the east. Demons like the tailed beasts that was split from the ten tails and others like Moroyo. They grew a hatred for the Sage. Moroyo decided to target humans for revenge. The tailed beasts decided to target humans after becoming free from the Sage. The tailed beasts would never forgive him for taking them away from their home as the Ten Tails was originally created by someone powerful in the West. They too attack humans in the name of revenge. However, the humans were left with a new power to fight for themselves. The Sage created Ninshu to bring humanity closer, but they remade ninshu into ninjutsu. They use it for war, just like how every other race use power. They use it to fight the tailed beasts. Then later sealing them into humans, creating Jinchuurikis. Tailed beasts were immortal, so they couldn't be killed, so they were sealed. After the birth of the jinchuurikis, they were immediately rejected by society. Any connection to non-human made them an enemy. They were treated as human weapons. Or weapons, depending who you ask. Very few humans in the east understood the feelings of the demons. They too were killed off as demon-lovers.

"It's hot!" Naruto shouted. As when he made it to the border, Byakko, the leader of the White Tiger Summons, went home. Naruto has been traveling for two days in the endless desert."Are you sure this is the only way to make it to the wall, Kurama?"

" **It's this way or you go through the Land of Earth. I'm pretty sure that they won't like you going into their territory. Even when you have been banished. Just soldier on.** " replied the Kitsune. Enjoying seeing her host walking under the blazing sun in the middle of the desert.

After a few more hours of scorching walk.

"HEY! I see it! It's the wall!" As he began to jump with joy. Then suddenly stop. "How do I get over it? You said that the Sage made it, so chakra can't affect it."

" **True, chakra can't touch the wall, so the humans won't explore the other side. But you have me. I still have some power to get you over the wall. Don't worry and leave it to me."** Kurama said as she began to take over Naruto's body and Naruto's conscious left the control of his body. Naruto's hair changed red and his whiskers became more defined as she took the wheel.

" **There should be... Aaa ah. Here is the secret door! Thank you, you bastard.** " she said as she channel her spirit power, prana or mana or magic as you want to call it, into the wall and a doorway open. " **I never thought that having a piece of your power would get me back home.** " She grinned as she thought of the man the sealed and split her original form.

 _ **{In the West}**_

Naruto then regain control of his body again. His hair becoming blonde and his whiskers becoming less noticeable. Naruto open his eyes and gaze into the new world.

"So this is the west, uh. I thought I would see bodies and destruction everywhere." He only saw a beautiful landscape. Nature looks peaceful. A wonderful forest all around him, birds chirping, and the sound of a rushing river nearby. It reminded him the forest surrounding Konoha. The place where he would usually stay and hideout during his days in Konoha.

" **Yes, this place is definitely peaceful. Most likely due to people not being around the wall. It can't be taken down without the power of the sage, which I so happen to inherit after the Sage's death. I wish my other sibling would see this. How I miss home."** She said as she felt relieved to be home where she would be accepted.

"So now what?"

" **Go North. I remember there being the largest human city. The city of Camelot. The other race may not take a liking to you, so be careful.** " It was true. There are many race besides human. There were demons like her. Also, devils the weaker version of demons, but hold more potential to become stronger like humans. Then the angels that God sent to protect the world, also their counterpart, fallen-angel. Youkai, like the Kitsune, Nekomata, and much more. Ghouls, the mutated human that are far stronger and faster, but have the problem of the ability to ONLY EAT humans. Finally, there is the humans. The race with only the potential to become strong and they're more adaptable. They can handle the biology of any other race, so there are many humans that fell in love with the other races. Their children usually become only one race, a human or the race that is the spouse of the human. Even then, they would only be seen as half-breed. Or a late the last time Kurama was here. Who knows how much has changed in a few thousands of year.

"I will, but I want to meet the other races. They seem like they could be good friends. I mean, look at us. We are a family." Naruto said with a grin. Kanade could only smile at this.

It has been one month since Naruto started his adventure. He ran into the other races, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted. Most of them attack Naruto on sight. Naruto barely survive their encounter. If Kurama didn't take over, Naruto would be dead. There he realize that all the race's power are far stronger than chakra. If war would spread to the Elemental Nation, then the shinobi villages would surely lose. Naruto ran into some of the more friendly people.

 **Flashback**

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just a simple traveler." Naruto said as he raised his hands to show he isn't a danger to the ghoul.

"How can I trust you. You humans always hurt me." said the ghoul.

"Wait! How can a ghoul be hurt by humans. I mean aren't we weak?" Naruto said in surprise that a ghoul being hurt by humans. The ghoul look at him confused. "I'm from over the wall. I was told by a friendly demon that live in the east that I could get a new start if I come here. I'm just trying to start over." The ghoul carefully study Naruto. The idea alone seems impossible. As the ghoul watch him, she could tell there wasn't a single lie in Naruto's eye.

 _One explanation later_

"Man, you humans sound pitiful in the east." the ghoul said after hearing Naruto's story.

"Wait! Human can fight on the same level as the others as well!?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Ya, your ninjutsu, as far as I can tell, comes from the idea of wielding the spiritual side of energy and the physical side. But it seems like you people from the east only took half of each, so your body doesn't break. If you use the full power of one side, it will be enough to fight any race. Chakra sounds like downgraded version of energy here. You, humans evolved after the wall was put up You guys couldn't compete with us, so you fought hard and evolve into what humans are now. Humans definitely earn the title as 'the most adaptable race'. You guys develop a body to handle the spiritual side, prana, mana, or magic as you could call it. There is many name for it. Or you could learn the physical side of energy, dou qi. The problem is the majority have trouble mastering those two art. Only the strong could handle it. Also, your senjutsu sounds weak. I mean senjutsu is one of the power that is closer to God, yet it can only take down your shinobi that are barely on the same level as a warlord's lieutenant. I think you guys are making the nature energy you take in weaker, by mixing it with your chakra. The nature energy is most likely diluted by your chakra, so you can handle it. I mean, anyone can learn how to use nature energy, but that doesn't mean you should. Some races, like the Kitsune and Nekomata, are more known to have an affinity for nature energy. Everyone else, it may as well be suicide. Using pure nature energy can easily make you a warlord of a demon territory." Said the ghoul, surprising Naruto that it's possible to learn a stronger form of energy now.

"Thank you very much. I hope I can call you friend in the future." Naruto said as he begins his journey to Camelot. "Are you sure you don't want a bite out of me? I mean I don't want you to starve." He said with a worry face.

"A can't take a bite out of a cute guy like yourself. I will feel bad about it later." she said with a wink. Causing him to blush.

"I hope we see each other in the future." He said.

"Me too."

"By the way, the name is Naruto." He said as he wave goodbye to his new friend.

"My name is Touka Kirishima. I hope you find happiness here." smiling back

 **Flashback end**

Naruto spent his travel learning how to harness one side of his energy, but failed each time. He decided to give it a break until he made it to Camelot. Finally reaching the gate of Camelot and into human territory.

"Halt! What is your business here?" shouted a pair guard pointing his halberd at him. Naruto just rose his arm up.

"I'm just a traveler looking for a new home." said Naruto.

"What do you have to offer to lord Oda Nobunaga then. To join his kingdom, you have to offer our warlord something."

'What? You have to give up something to their leader in order to join?' thought a confuse Naruto. Believing that they would take in all humans. Then suddenly.

"There is no point." said a man that appeared at the gate. Dress as a standard mage. "I sense something from you... YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! KILL HIM!" shouted the mage as he realize that Naruto holds demonic power in human.

The guards charge at him with the intent to kill. Naruto jump back, but without getting stab in the guts. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the guards, but the kunai only left a dent.

'Damnit! Not even wind enhanced kunai can get through their armor. The west is truly fearsome!' Naruto began to panic. Then he started to do hand-signs for a wind jutsu.

"Oh no you don't demon!" shouted the mage. As he blast Naruto with a fire bolt spell. Knocking him unconscious. They begin to approach for the kill, but someone appeared.

"The boy belong to me. I won't have you harm him." said a woman in a cloak, covering a body. She use magic to lift up Naruto and take him away.

"Who was that?" ask one of the guard as he face the mage.

"Someone that should be feared?" the mage said as he shivered from believing who she really is. The sheer amount of mana she was giving out only indicated one person and he was hoping it's not her.

 _ **{A forest away from Camelot}**_

Naruto is just left in the forest by a lake after being rescued by our mysterious woman. Then come in a blonde women with blueish-green eyes as she went to the nearby lake to bathe.

'Who is he' she wondered.

"Ahhhh." Naruto groaned as he begins to wake up. He opens his eyes to look around. Finding himself in a forest after being attack.

' **Find me'** said an unknown voice.

Kurama did-'

' **Don't worry a mage saved you and left you here. Just get some time to rest and we will think of something else to do.** 'Kurama cutted off Naruto. Assuming he would question about what he last remember.

'Okay, but did you hear that-' Naruto thought, but was interrupted.

"Hey, are you alright?" ask a girl with blond hair and blueish-green eyes as she lends a hand.

"i'm fine. Thank you." Naruto said as he reach up to her hand to get back up. "I'm Naruto. Who are you Ms.-"

"I'm Arturia Briton." the woman said as she pulled Naruto up. "How did you end up looking beat up, Naruto."

"I was heading to Camelot, but they attack me because I couldn't pay up." he lied to her. Not wanting the cute girl in her casual wear ( **AN: Saber's casual outfit in Fate Stay Night** ) to be scared of him.

"Ya, getting into Camelot isn't the smartest thing to do. Nobunaga is nothing, but a tyrant. Why would you go to him?" She asked as she begins to analyze him.

"Hey, I'm new here. I'm came from over the wall and heard that Camelot is where humans are the strongest. So I need some sort of starting point." surprising Arturia.

"Impossible! No one can cross the wall! It's simply impossible." showing her doubt to Naruto's story.

"That is where you are wrong missy." said a woman voice that appeared out of nowhere. The same person that saved Naruto. "There spoke a legend that everyone here knows."

"Wait who are you?" both Naruto and Arturia said as they drew at a kunai and a sword respectively.

"You should have heard of me lady. I'm Merlin. The Boar's sin of Gluttony. One of the member of the dead Seven Deadly Sins." Melin said as she took off her cloak. She is seen as a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye. Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length and black.

"I thought the sins died out long ago, lady Melin." as Arturia begin to bow down in show of respect.

"They did. All the other members are dead. I'm the last survivor and I'm planning on rebuilding the sins with this young man's help." Merlin said.

"Wo, wo, wo. Time out. First off who are you?" said Naruto as he brought their attention on him.

"Of course you won't know. You are from the east." surprising Arturia. She didn't believe him at first, but hearing it from a legendary figure makes it more believable. "I saw you cross over, but first off introduction. I'm Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. The last member of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Each sins represent a person's power. My power is close to that of gluttony. You do know about the 7 sins, right?" getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well, I'm Arturia Briton. I'm just a simple woman trying to have a life." then she turn to Naruto.

' **Find me** ' said the mysterious voice, while Naruto ignore it as he pay attention to the situation in front of him.

"* _sigh_ * I'm Naruto-"

 _One Background story later_

"I thought that the Sage was a peaceful man. I never expected him to be a cold man." Merlin said in surprise. She always heard that the Sage strived for peace. Apparently, he was going for a peaceful world for only humans.

"Well, at least now that I know that humans don't change. Even in the 'peaceful' east, there is problems and corruption." Arturia said while giving Naruto a sad smile. Seeing him struggle in the land that is more peaceful than the west.

"Okay. Now what is this legend you keep on talking about?" Naruto ask as he look at Merlin. She simply look at Arturia. She sighed.

"There is an old story that my mom will always tell me when I was younger. Ever since that the endless war started, all race prayed for a miracle. For someone to stop the fighting and save us all. God answered that prayer. But, it wasn't what we wanted. God crafted a sword. A sword that is proof of the person's right to save the land and rule the west. God place the sword in a stone somewhere close by Camelot. The one that pulls the sword out of the stone will save us or conquer us. The Golden Sword of the Victorious, Caliburn." Arturia said as she recounted that fairy tale. Surprising Naruto.

' **Come to me** ' said the mysterious voice. Naruto still ignores it.

"That is part of it. Time forgot about one thing." Merlin said, getting a surprise look from Arturia. "Legends says that a man that done the impossible would be the one to unite the lands." Gathering both the girls focus on Naruto.

"What?! I mean, I didn't do anything impossible. How can I be the one?" Naruto said as he begins to wave his hand in denial.

"You did cross the border between the east and west. That alone is said to be impossible. I saw you crossing the wall, so I followed you ever since then. You should at least try to pull out the sword. The world needs a king. A fair and just king. So far, Naruto, you are a kind man. You chosen to not kill the ghoul that ran into you, you saved anyone that was endanger, and you have yet to kill anyone when you crossed." Merlin said with confident in him being the one.

"WHAT!?"Arturia shouted in deep surprise. "You are telling me that you haven't killed anyone in the west, but you have killed people in the east. People in the west are more dangerous and shouldn't be left to kill others."

"I don't care about that. I gave them the chance to leave and not harm anyone. They took it and that was enough to satisfy me."

"Like I said, that sound like an ideal king for a peaceful world. At least try to pull out the sword. You have met all the qualification to draw the sword. And most importantly, you would be the one to unite the west instead of conquer it." Merlin said.

"There is still a problem. No one has found Caliburn. It is said to be in the forest by Camelot. That is why I live here. To find it and stop the fighting." Arturia said with pride, while Naruto smiling at her. Having the same thought if he had Caliburn.

"It was meant to be for the once and future king. Do you really believe that anyone can find it?" Merlin said as she scoff at Arturia's statement.

"Wait you mean-"

"Yes, I believe that Naruto would be able to find it. He is most likely the one to find the sword, so the sword may call him out-" Merlin said, but was cut in by a hand raise. By Naruto's hand.

"Uhhh. Ladies, I have been hearing a voice since I woke up. I think it may relate to Caliburn." said Naruto, looking sheepish. Widen both the women's eye.

"REALLY!?" shouted Arturia. "Don't lie. Did you truly hear a voice?" ask Merlin with a serious voice.

"Y-ya. It keeps on saying 'find me' for a while. Then after hearing about Caliburn, it said 'come to me'"Naruto said

"It must be true then." Arturia said. "You are the one to save us." as she hold his hand.

"Let's follow it then." said Merlin. Getting a nod from the two as they get up and followed Naruto.

 _A few hours of walking around the forest_

"I'm beginning to think you're leading us on a wild goose chase, Naruto." Said a tired Arturia. Merlin continue to walk. Then both stop. Arturia, didn't notice them stop and crash into Naruto. Causing the two to fall over. "Hey! Why did you stop..." Arturia yelled at Naruto, but look at what is in front of them. A golden sword stuck in a large boulder. "Is that-"

"Yes" Merlin replied with a smile. "The power it's giving off can only be from the legend."

Naruto just walk up to it.

 **"Claim us!** " said Caliburn. Surprising the two girls. Making them believe that Naruto is the one.

Naruto walked up to the stone. He slowly grip the sword. He pulled the sword out and a bright golden shine blinded everyone.

"It's so warm." Said Arturia as she felt Caliburn's light.

"Finally. We are saved." Merlin said as she smiled at him with crossarm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"NARUTO!" both girls shouted

 _Till Next Time_


	3. Chapter 3 - Golden Sword of Victorious

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Golden Sword of Victorious**_

* * *

"NARUTO!" both girls shouted

Naruto started to scream in pain. Pulling Caliburn out of the stone did something to Naruto. Do you really expect that a simple man is able to wield the weapon the God herself crafted? Arturia and Merlin can only worry about Naruto. Merlin was analyzing the entire situation, while Arturia was trying to reach him. Arturia couldn't get close. The pressure that Caliburn was giving off was too much for the girl to get close.

"Lady Merlin! We have to do something! I can't stand hear him screaming in agony any longer!" shouted Arturia with tear in her eyes. For the short time she met him, she could tell that the two have a lot in common. Most likely becoming friends quickly.

"What can we do? Caliburn is stronger than any of us. It is clearly doing something to Naruto." After a pause to think over it. "Naruto is from the east. His body isn't capable of handling power like the one you seen in the west. Caliburn must be rebuilding his body."

"But-"

"Naruto is weak. He is not like us. He will need this transformation. The only thing we can do it wait." Merlin said as she wait for Naruto transformation to be done. Arturia can only watch in pain. She felt helpless. There is someone in front of her in pain and she is incapable of helping them. A feeling that she hated. Arturia always wanted to live in a world where there isn't anyone trying to harm each other. A fair and just world. A world that the legend always talked about. During her childhood, she always dream of being the person that pulls out the sword out of the stone. Now, she realize it is the blonde man that is destined to achieve her dream. A dream that Naruto could agree with.

After 10 more minutes of shining light, Naruto's transformation is finally done. He already fell unconscious about 4 minutes ago. The pain was too much for him to handle. As soon as Naruto fell with Caliburn in his hand, Arturia ran to him to check up on him.

"He is alive." Arturia said sounding relieve.

"He will need rest. However, this is a problem." Merlin said as she frown as she scan his body with her magic.

"What is it, Lady Merlin?"

"Beside his missing whisker mark." Merlin said while Arturia looks disappointed. She kinda like his whiskers. It made him look cute. Let it be known that Arturia Briton will never admit that she likes cute things. "He has a new power. He has magic network."

"Magic circuit? So he is a mage?" she confusingly asked, using the on of many terms for magic container. As there is no official system for magic, many people use many terms for magic and anything relating to magic.

"Yes and no. He is a mage, but that transformation is something else. Sensing him, he's more different than a standard mage. His magical signature is more along the line as angelic magic."

"Like the angels from Heaven?" she asked.

Getting a nod from her. "Grab him. He needs rest."

"Hold on! Are you gonna leave me behind?" said a beautiful woman with red hair, 9 tails. Arturia drew her sword and pointed it at her.

"Who are you and state your business here!" demanded Arturia, while Merlin brings up Aldan. Her sacred treasure, a small crystal ball. Merlin sense her demonic power and it isn't something to take lightly. Merlin is no doubt stronger than the new woman, but with Naruto unconscious, she couldn't risk his safety.

"Really? I'm hurt. Naruto was talking about me to you guys a few hours ago. Who else can be a beautiful redhead like me?" she said with a fox grin.

After giving it a few minute.

"Kurama!" both blurted out.

"Bingo~" She sang out as she spins around like a little girl showing off her dress, but Kurama is showing off, ahem, her 'assets'.

"How did you get out? To my understanding, you were forever trap into the blond." Merlin asked as she lower her crystal ball. So did Arturia, as she sheathed her sword.

"No idea, but my guess it had to do with the golden sword." She pointed to the sword in Naruto's hand. Getting the other two to look at Caliburn.

" **Of course it was me.** " said a voice coming from Caliburn( **AN: I use the voice of Ilias Fragment or more commonly known as Illia from Trinity Seven** ). Widening the eyes of everyone looking at it.

"You talk?" all three said in unison.

" **Do you really expect that a weapon created by God herself to NOT be sentient. I mean people will come challenge Master to claim me. I can only be wielded by Master and others that is approved by him.** " giving time for the three to absorb the new found information. " **I sense that Master doesn't desire you to be trap, Lady Kurama, so I freed you, by giving him magic source to compensate for your departure from Master. The source that Master received are special. They are personally designed by God, so he will be a great mage if he wishes. What truly matters is that he has more power to fulfill his destiny. I'm sorry for not informing about what I was doing, I was quite tired. Waiting in the stone for thousand of years tend to make someone sleepy.** "

The two girls just blink at them. Kurama was to busy enjoying her freedom to care about the how part.

"Of course it is." Kurama yipped in happiness as she skip around.

"I guess it is okay." Arturia said as she sound unsure how to respond. She still doesn't fully trust any other race.

"As long as it helps at the end. I'm fine with it." Merlin, finally absorbing the latest news.

Arturia carried Naruto back to her home, while the other two just talk. Merlin couldn't let thousand of years of knowledge go without finding out something for herself. Caliburn was in her sheath.

" **Hello** " Caliburn said as she gains everyone attention in Arturia's small home. " **I'm new here, but all of you know the legend, right?** " getting a nod from the two humans(?). " **So Master will accept his role to unite the land?** " getting a nod from Kurama. Knowing her former host for the longest time and how he wants to help people. " **I watch the land from the beginning. The only way he has a chance if Master gains more power. I recommend starting with gaining the aid of the pair heavenly dragons.** "

"What! How can we get those two monsters to help unite the land. They spent their time destroying than helping." shouted Arturia. Not liking the plan already.

" **Calm down. That is true, Albion and Ddraig has been razing the land for a long time. However, they were sent with me by God, so they will answer to Master if he shows me. They are loyal to the once and future king. Now he finally arrives. They will accept him as their master. However, they may test him, so Master should focus on gaining power.** " getting a nod in agreement from the three.

 _ **4 Days Later**_

"Ahhh." Naruto moan in pain as he finally wakes up. "What happen to me?" As he begins to get up and look around the room. Only seeing a sword.

" **Oh Master! You are finally awake!** " Caliburn said in glee.

"* _blink blink_ * Okay, back to sleep. I'm still dreaming." Naruto went back under the covers.

" **How rude, Master. I'm real. This isn't a dream**."

"Then how are you talking. Swords don't talk." as he pointed at the sword.

" **Simple. I was created by God**."

"* _Blink_ * Fine. You are real." He accepted. Any creation of God is special, so this should've been expected. "So what do I call you?"

" **Caliburn is fine master. Oh, I should mention that I modified you.** "

"WHAT!" he shouted in disbelief. He didn't like the idea of messing his biology.

" **Sorry Master. You are weak,** " The word stab him right in the heart. " **human,** " another attack to his heart" **that lacks power,** " and another strike " **and can't take on anyone on this side of the world alone.** " and finally bringing Naruto down to the ground on his knees crying. " **I don't mean to hurt your feelings Master. I did some good for you.** "

"Is there anything else different with me?" he said weakly. Still weak from her words hitting his pride.

" **Your eye color change.** "

"Really? What color are they now?"

" **Well, one eye is still blue. Your other eye is red now. I believe that the red eye represent your new found magical power.** "

"That is great. At least I will be able to stand out now. So what is this great magical power that I have." Not really caring about his now heterochromatic eyes. He actually found it cool.

" **Well,** **your magical source are special. They were designed by God.** " Widening Naruto's eye. " **They have the power to connect to the king's treasury. I believe she called it, 'Gate of Babylon'. It is a special gate that only you can summon. It's a pocket dimension that holds every weapon ever created. God believe that the treasure of the world belongs to her chosen one. That is you** "

"So let me get this straight. I can summon any weapon I want that has been ever created?"

" **Yes** "

"Even the one in the East"

" **Yes** "

"Hell ya! A whole arsenal of the greatest weapons sound badass!" Naruto shouted in happiness. "Hey, Kurama! Did you hear that!" he got no response from her. "Kurama" still no response.

" **Oh, Master** " getting his attention. " **Due to the immense power of your new circuits, I was able to safely release Lady Kurama from her imprisonment. She, as well as the Lady Arturia and Lady Merlin are out now.** "

"REALLY! Please don't lie." Naruto screamed. Not wanting to believe this to be a lie. He always wanted her to be free.

" **Yes. They will return at the end of the day. Although, Lady Merlin had to leave. She said, she needed to rebuild the Seven Deadly Sins for the upcoming war.** "

"What war?" he said with worry.

" **The unity war. You will be fighting to unite the land, right?** "

After a minute of silence. "What! I can't fight in a war. They are too powerful. I mean, I want peace in the West, but I can't do it."

" **Now. You have new powers and you can train to become stronger. Lady Kurama told us about your desire to see the races living together in peace. If you train hard, it will become a reality. Also it's your destiny to rule the west. You pulling me from the stone is proof. I'm just happy that you're a fair and just man.** " Making him smile.

"I'm in. So how are we gonna do this?" asked Naruto with fire in his eyes.

" **First, you will be training in swordsmanship with me and Lady Arturia. Master, I believe she is quite taken with you in the short time you spent with her** " making him blush. He found her beautiful. " **Then Lady Kurama will be teaching you tactics and understanding the other races with Lady Merlin. Lady Merlin will appear when she wants.** "

"Who will teach me magic?"

" **Oh, Lady Merlin went to talk to one of the noble family remaining that knows magecraft. You shouldn't learn any form of magic. Your circuits are design to learn magic. There is one family that offered to teach you...** "

"I'm sensing a 'but'"

" **But, it isn't a family. It is more of a person. The Tohsaka family. There is only one person left. Her name is Rin Tohsaka. She is about your age, but is a genius when it comes to magic.** "

"Okay. I can handle that. Is there something else I should now."

" **One last thing. Arturia said she will be joining your adventure from now on.** "

"WHAT!?"

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi) - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto Goes East

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Naruto Goes East**_

* * *

 **{Timeskip 3 years}**

It has been three years since Naruto pulled Caliburn from the stone. Three years since he started his training with his friends to prepare himself before he starts his _conquest_. He became a great swordsman during his training period. He mastered Caliburn to an extent that he can summon enough holy power to defeat a ultimate class devil. However, training wasn't the only thing that he focus on the three years. He spent his time with Arturia, where they got close. To the point it was obvious that they love each other, but were too afraid to admit it or change their relationship. Then he learn how to be a mage under the tutoring of Rin Tohsaka. The twin tailed girl in red was a great teacher for Naruto. Her harsh teaching really got through his thick head. However she still had trouble handling any more current technology like the radio that was common in both east and west. She ended up destroying it when someone tried to call them.

Also, they became great friends. Then she grew some feelings for him, but she was a tsundere, so it was hard for her to admit her feelings. Naruto always got insulted and hit by her when he got close to her. The two girls knew that they both like Naruto and Naruto couldn't choose one of them because he he didn't want to hurt any of them. He cared for them both too much to satisfy his love life. So they agreed to share Naruto with any other girl that genuinely loves him like themselves. That was the start of Naruto's harem. Although, it was a great thing for him, he said that Arturia will always be his first love and nothing can change that. Of course Rin understood that, but that didn't change her being a tsundere.

Even Merlin decided to pop back in. She has found another member of the sins. She found Escanor for the Lion's Sin of Pride. It fitted him perfectly with his weird split personality during the day and night. Although he is the strongest human, he wasn't given the sin of wrath to be captain. There was someone else to fit that position. She needed to find him. Even though, she was searching for members, she found someone unexpected. She found a Goddess. The Lady of the Lake, Lady Vivian. The ruler of Avalon knew of the legend of Naruto becoming king, so she decided to aid him. She order Merlin to bring Naruto to her. She gave Naruto a holy sword, but not just any holy sword. The Sword of Promised Victory. The sword forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. A sword that formed from the prayer of 'Victory' from all races and brought into reality by fairies. It was a sword specifically crafted for him and only him. Along with Excalibur, she gave him the scabbard of Excalibur, Avalon. Avalon grants the ultimate defense against anyone. Even against time to a certain extent. Avalon is capable of extending the youth of a person. Which he shared with the girls. Plus there is the amazing healing effect that surpass the healing capabilities of Jinchuuriki. After receiving, Excalibur, he gave Caliburn to Arturia. She couldn't accept it, but Naruto countered with the power she will need and as a token of being the first woman he ever loved. After hearing a love felt speech she accepted Caliburn. Naruto knew how much Arturia always dreamt of pulling the sword in the stone and becoming a noble knight. She now owns the sword she always wanted since her childhood. Of course she couldn't stop thanking Naruto. Naruto didn't get any sleep during the night and Rin was angrier than ever the next morning.

Even after mastering Excalibur, he still use his Gate of Babylon. He mastered a few weapons in his treasury like Gae Bolg, Ea, and Enkidu. Although he usually uses the gate as a projectile weapon, he would summon the gate and fire the weapons at a rapid speed to take down his enemies. When experimenting with the Gate of Babylon, Rin notice his circuit doesn't connect to the dimension that hold the treasury. It was himself that connects to the Gate. It only brought her a lot of questions about the Once and Future King because this is the first evidence in both east and west that it was the person, not the power, that allow such a miracle to happen. He develop his own technique to counter any physical or magical attack. He called it Banishing Shift. Banishing Shift is a skill which could only be unleashed as a counter of an opponent's attack, could repel or disperse any kind of attack, physical or magical. Its true form is able to erase everything to the zero dimension, erase anything to nothingness. The perfect technique against any powerful attacks, but Naruto only uses it when necessary. He prefers the challenge of the battle and sees that technique as a last resort. Or when he is too lazy to deal with an attack.

After finishing his training, he and his _friends_ went to the wall that divided the world. There stood Naruto in a black armor resembling that of a knight ( **AN: Berserker's armor from Fate/Zero. Lancelot's armor while it's still black** ), Arturia in her armor ( **AN: The same armor in Fate Stay Night** ), and Rin in her usual red turtleneck shirt, black skirt, and long black socks under brown leather flats. Kurama decided to sleep inside of Naruto. Even though she is free, she is still part magical creature and kitsune. That means she is very lazy. She spent most of her time in Naruto because it's no longer the sewer prison for her. It change to more of a hotel now.

"So we are gonna go back to your old home?" Rin ask

"Yup" The blonde said.

"Will they be able to recognize you?" Arturia ask. Afraid if someone sees him, they will take him away.

"Not really. I have heterochromia eyes now and the whiskers are gone. I also have this helmet." He pulls out his knight helmet and shows her. Making Arturia a little sad. She still miss his whisker mark. One day, Naruto brought back a puppy back to the Tohsaka's estate, where they were living and Arturia went full on girl mode and played with the dog all day long. Rin never let it go. Naruto found it cute. Both never stop teasing her about it.

" **Don't worry Master, no one can harm you with me here.** " a voice came from Excalibur( **AN: I use the voice of Astil Manuscript or more commonly known as Sora from Trinity Seven** ) on Naruto left side of his waist.

" **Me too! Even though I serve Lady Arturia now, I will always come to your aid.** " Caliburn exclaimed from the side of Arturia.

"Why are we heading to the other side by the way? I mean, it's weaker world compared to ours, according to your stories. Don't get me wrong. I want to see how different it is from here myself." asked Rin.

"I wanted to see some people before we start the war. It maybe the last time I see them" he gave with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. We will survive the upcoming war. No matter what happen, we will get through it together." as Arturia hugs him to comfort him.

"Thank you." as he hugs her back.

"Okay, okay. It's time to go through the wall. I'm a little excited to see the other side." said Rin with some glee.

Naruto place his hand on the wall while channeling Kurama's chakra into it to open the door way. Then a door open like a spiral portal opening up. The group walk through to see Naruto's world. The first thing that came to mind is...

"It's hot" both girls said with a deadpan tone.

"We are in a desert. Rin, don't you have something for this heat. Being in the armor is kinda cooking me alive here." he asked Rin.

"I do have some jewels that will keep us cool in the heat." as she hands out a blue jewel for her friends.

"MUCH BETTER" Naruto shouted in relief. Wearing a full blown knight armor isn't a good idea under the sun. "First off, we head to the Village Hidden in the Sand!" as he pointed toward the village.

They didn't take long to get there. Naruto summon Byakko again to give him a quick ride there. It only took a few hours to reach the village. However, when they arrived, they came to a bloodied scene. Debris and some dead bodies were at the gate. It look like they were recently attack. Only Temari was at the front gate, waiting for a squad.

"What happen here?" Naruto shouted at her, while wearing his helmet to hide his identity. Rin and Arturia just stayed behind and let Naruto do the talking.

"Halt! State your business!" Temari shouted back while preparing her fan. Not sure if they are friendly or not, due to the current circumstance.

"So you don't remember me?" he asked while shaking his head. Only for Temari to look confuse. "I guess wearing the armor is a good idea to hide who I am." as he begins to take off his helmet.

Temari saw the blonde hair and one blue eye and said "Naruto?" still not sure due to the missing whiskers and the red eye. It's wasn't uncommon to have a shinobi get a transplanted eye due to the life of a shinobi.

"So you do remember me!" he exclaimed. "I came here to see Gaara. So what happen?"

"Naruto! You are alive! We thought you died since no one could find you!" she came up to give him a hug. "Right now Gaara been kidnapped. Can you help us?"

"What! Where is he! Just tell me where he went and I will get him back." Naruto said with concern for his friend.

"Just follow me. Kankuro and I are about to go and rescue him." Naruto and his team followed.

On the way to rescue Gaara, Naruto learned a lot. He learned that a terrorist group, the Akatsuki, are gathering the tailed beast for some kind of plan. Gaara was the start of the plan. Naruto told her that he been over the wall and have been living on the other side of the world. She couldn't believe it, but Rin and Arturia supported his claim. Also, Excalibur and Caliburn were very good at _convincing_ non-believers. Temari still couldn't believe that Naruto is destined for something as big as this. To become king of the west was unbelievable.

Temari also told him about what has happen after his banishment. The Leaf Village lost their treaties with Land of Waves, Land of Spring or was called before Land of Snow, Village Hidden in the Waterfall, and The Village Hidden in the Sand as well. News got out about his unjust banishment. The entire Land of Fire went into an economic decline. The Fire Daimyo wasn't pleased with the lost of treaties. He went to the Leaf and threw a tantrum at the council. He ended up cutting 30% of the annual budget.

Then he order Naruto Namikaze to return and lifted his banishment. Too bad that Naruto Namikaze never existed. Naruto was never accepted by the Namikaze or Uzumaki and during the trial, Minato only referred to Naruto as only Naruto, so giving a surname now was pointless. Jiraiya use his spy network to find him, but couldn't find Naruto anywhere, so it was concluded that he died. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet, so that no one trustworthy can now that he is alive, including the Akatsuki. However, the current problem is saving Gaara and they already broken off the alliance with the Leaf, so there is no aid from them. Well, as they now. The Leaf are more than aware than the Akatsuki's movement. They knew about Gaara's attack, so they could have planned for something.

"Bloody hell. It sucks to be a leaf ninja now." said Naruto.

"Bloody hell?" Temari asked with a question mark on her head.

"Just a term used often in the west. It grew on me." Naruto replied.

"That explain your new accent. It completely different from anything I heard." said Temari.

"I find it cute" said Arturia.

"I call it going native." Rin stated. Naruto quickly adjust life to the west no problem. Even with a the strict laws on traveling due to the ongoing war, he still had a nice time in the towns nearby. It was quite refreshing seeing that children playing and enjoying life instead of training to prepare for an upcoming war. Throughout shinobi history, shinobi were in an endless conflict as well till the shinobi system was established. Once establish, the war became worse than ever before. The only good thing about the system is the time of peace that came after the massive death toll on shinobi population, not counting civilian population. A good ten or so years to rebuild their numbers.

" **Lord Naruto, I sense the presence of another just like you.** " said Caliburn.

"That has to be Gaara." Naruto as he approach a river with a large boulder in the way. Then suddenly...

"What are you doing here Leaf shinobi!" Temari growled when she saw Kakashi, Guys, Mito, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Sai, Naruto's/Sasuke's replacement.

"Ma, ma. We are here to help." Kakashi said trying to be friendly. He focus his attention on the man in a suit of metal armor. Unable to sense who he is due to his lack of chakra. "I'm more worried about your friend in the armor. He seems weak" making Rin and Arturia a little mad for the insult of their boyfriend. Something that Kankuro bitch about when he talked to the girls. "and who wear a full body armor. Only a samurai would wear one." It was the common belief that shinobi were superior to samurai in every way, but that was a lie they tell themselves. Samurai take their training far more seriously, so a single samurai could give a chunin a death battle. There are rumors that the a samurai survive Hanzo, the Salamander when many powerful shinobi died against him, not including Konoha's Sannin where they were spared.

"No is not the time to debate about this. All you need to know is that we are allies with the Sand and came to their aid. You, however, shouldn't be here. The Akatsuki moved too fast for you guys to come for the rescue. So that means you planned this." Naruto said in his armor while crossing his arms.

"Is it a problem that we are helping?" Mito asked. She may have not agreed with this tactic, but accepted it because it was for Konoha according to her father.

"Yes it is. We don't trust the leaf. You could be here to kidnap Gaara and hold him hostage or take his biju away." Kankuro sneered at them. Making a couple flinch. It was public knowledge that Mito couldn't control the chakra of the 9 tails chakra, so many thought the Leaf will steal another's tailed beast for a proper jinchuuriki.

"How un-youthful. We are here to help." Guy said, trying to calm them down.

" **Ahhhh. Master.** " Excalibur said. Surprising the Leaf ninjas and making Tenten more intrigue with a talking sword. " **The signal just died.** "

"Gaara!" Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro shouted in panic.

"Enough! Rin and I will watch the Leaf ninja. Saber, you will go with the Sand ninja to get Gaara." Arturia said to regain command of the situation. It was also decided that Naruto will go by Saber when they aren't alone due to the order on Naruto. It will be bad if Naruto was forcefully taken back to the Leaf. Getting a nod from the three.

"Excalibur, get ready. We are busting up that rock and killing whoever is in there." Naruto said as he drew Excalibur from Avalon. Everyone could feel the sheer power that Excalibur was giving off. Making the Leaf shinobi more intrigue. Naruto then slice through the boulder.

"It won't work. Your sword can't cut through the seal that the Akatsuki placed." Kakashi said with a smug eye smile. Only to have a few Leaf shinobi to laugh at this attempt, but soon stop. Saber cut the boulder in half like it was nothing. Opening the entrance and allowing everyone to jump in. Leaving the Leaf ninjas shock at seeing what they had seen.

 _'A sword like that could be helpful to the leaf. Plus it can talk. It can gives us a lot of information.'_ Kakashi thought while he plans to steal Excalibur. Believing that Naruto is weak because of his armor and the girls useless. They didn't give any chakra out, so he automatically thought they are weak. ' _Even a newborn child have more chakra than any of those three._ ' He thought as well.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. The 9 tailed jinchuuriki finally arrived. Now-" The blonde haired bomber, Deidra said while sitting on top of Gaara's body.

"Get the hell off him, you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he grip Excalibur.

"Who is gonna make me" Deidra taunted. Shifting his attention to the armored individual.

Then he saw a many gold ripples appear behind Saber. With swords, axes, spears, and many weapons came out of them. That was when the Leaf ninjas jump in to only witness Saber's power.

'What the hell is that' thought everyone, but Rin and Arturia. The two only gave a smug smile that they saw.

"Let me show you what happens when you hurt my friends."

Naruto fired one of his weapon at them at incredible speed. Making Deidra jump away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Deidra shouted in surprise. He saw the hole behind him and it was deep and large. Something that a sword can't ever do.

"Hahaha. Time to show you the power of a king!" as Naruto fired more projectile at the two members. He manage to force Deidra onto his bird and destroyed Sasori's puppet.

"Damn you. King or not, I will make you pay for destroying that puppet!" Sasori shouted in anger as he pulled out another puppet.

"Rin, can you save Gaara?" getting a nod from her. "Good. Go revive him. It will be good to see an old friend again." Naruto ordered her and she complied. "Arturia, Kankuro, Temari, watch the Leaf ninjas and protect Rin. She revived me once before, she can save him from death. I will handle the Akatsuki members." getting a nod from the three. It was true that Naruto was revived by Rin. Naruto was killed by Escanor one time and she use one of her best jewel to save him. She had another just in case for moments like this. That day, he learned that you be very respectful to Ecanor during the day.

"What?! Are you crazy! You can't handle the Akatsuki by yourself!" Mito shouted at Naruto. Worried for the supposed weakling.

"Don't doubt my power, girl." Naruto said as he faced Mito. "I am a king. He is no match for me."

"Like hell we are!" Deidra shouted as he charge against Naruto. Deidra had orders to focus on the 9 tail jinchuuriki, but Naruto was pissing him off. Kakashi ordered his team not to interfere, so he could see Saber's power. Kakashi has never seen anything like this before and need to collect information on the self-proclaimed King. Plus, he hoped Naruto would be killed, so he can take his sword for the Leaf. His home was facing a crisis with the lack of power, so a power sword like Excalibur would help them.

Naruto just launch more projectile at Deidra and destroyed his bird. Then Sasori summoned the Third Kazekage to fight. However, the iron sand wasn't strong enough to fight against Naruto's weapons. He ended up destroying the Kazekage puppet.

"How dare you! That puppet was one of the rarest of have!"

"Damn you. Don't think you beaten me yet!"

Deidra prepared a dragon made of clay and Sasori revealed himself to be a puppet. The people watching can watch in awe.

"Okay. I got a heartbeat. Gaara should be okay now. He will need rest. There is no injury left that I haven't fixed on him." Rin said as she finish bringing back Gaara.

"Thank you" Temari cried out while hugging her.

"Ya. Thanks." Kankuro said as he smiled at her as he check on Gaara. He was relieved to see him breathing.

"Of course, I only did it for that idiot up there. I swear, he likes to show off." Rin said as she shakes her head in disagreement with Naruto flaunting his power right now.

"Uhh. Excuse me Ms..." Sakura asked trying to find out she brought back a dead person without the resurrection jutsu.

"Rin. Rin Tohsaka or in your culture, Tohsaka Rin"

"Ms. Tohsaka. How did you bring him back. I checked. The Kazekage's heart stopped and he was dead." Sakura asked. Extremely intrigue due to her being a medic.

"That isn't your concern. It's a technique that belongs to my family." she said.

"That is impossible. There is no bloodline that can bring back the dead!" Sakura retorted. She knew many healing jutsu and healing bloodline, but none to bring back the dead. According to her master, Tsunade Senju, you can't heal the dead to bring them back. She should now, she tried.

"I never said 'bloodline'. I said it's a family technique." Rin said as flaunt her twin tail hair.

Boom! A loud explosion came from the fight between the Akatsuki pair and Naruto. Naruto just finish stopped using the gate as a projectile and started to Enkidu and Excalibur to fight them. Naruto used the Chains of Heaven, Enkidu, to latch onto the clay dragon and bring it down in front of him, so the flamethrower that Sasori fired at him hit it instead of Naruto.

"He's a tough son of a bitch!" Deidra shouted to Sasori as he jumped to his side after his dragon being defeated.

"I had enough of you!" Sasori screamed. He lost his patience when dealing with the lone king. He pulled out a scroll and summoned 100 puppets. Deidra lost all hope already. When Naruto use his chains, he pulled out his arm out of his body when the dragon came crashing down.

"Ha! Do you think that an army is enough to stop this king." Naruto said with a lot of arrogance in his voice. As he drew Excalibur. "Get ready" he whispered to Excalibur. Excalibur just glowed in response.

"I took down entire villages with this jutsu. You will be no problem." Sasori said as he laugh. Deidra already left him to save himself and to inform the others. Deidra was smart enough to know when he lost.

Naruto just raised his sword. Then everyone paid attention to Naruto and Excalibur. It was giving off a golden shine. A beautiful shine that no one couldn't resist looking at it. Golden light started to appear all around the entire room, like droplets. Then some people started to hear some voices.

* * *

Kakashi just stared at the sword. With such beauty, how couldn't he. Then he heard a voice.

"Son." A older version of Kakashi without a mask appeared. He just gave Kakashi a sad smile and shake his head. Disappointed about what he has done. Kakashi could only let a single tear fall out.

* * *

Then Guy look at a man that look like him, but with a mustache and a beard.

"I'm proud of you" as he gave a thumbs up to his son.

Guy started to cry tears of youth.

* * *

Neji saw his father. The same father that sacrifice himself to save his brother. He just smiled at him. Making Neji cry.

* * *

Sasori was ready to attack him to stop that next attack. The sheer power is enough to win. However...

"Mom... Dad..." He said as he saw his parents. He look very sad because his parents were smiling at him.

"No matter what..." His dad said as he hugs him on the left side of his body.

"We will love you." His mom said as he hugs him on the right side of his body.

Sasori started to cry, but he had no eyes or tears.

* * *

Then all the spirits disappear.

"What was that?" Mito said while stuttering as she pointed to Excalibur. As well as the others as they too witness those dead people.

" _While one could say there are many other swords crafted more splendidly and with better skill, this sword is an illusion far, far superior to them You calling it 'beautiful' would dirty its appearance. It is instead something sacred, forged from people's conceptions, legends weaved only out of hope._ " Arturia said with such compassion. She continued.

" _It is a crystal trained by the alone of mankind, making it reign as the strongest fantasy. The crystallization of the prayer_ _ **glory**_ _and all the things etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's exuberance; the nostalgic, the sorrowful, and hallowed dreams of those who found themselves on the bloody hell called a sword represents a desire of all warriors, past, present, and future whom have been fully exposed to the nightmares of the battlefield. And that desire?_ _ **To be exalted.**_ " Arturia added. The most one out of the two that knew more of holy swords.

"Its name transcends all boundaries! Time and space! Cultures and languages! Nations and borders! For its name is-!" Arturia finished.

" **EX-** " Naruto shouted as he raised his sword. Preparing to strike down the army.

Sasori sent all his puppets to attack after getting over seeing his parents.

" **-CALIBUR!** " he swung his sword down. Destroying all of the puppets. Including Sasori. Sasori only smiled and welcome the golden light that is here to claim his life.

'I'm coming mom.. dad.' he thought with a smile. Naruto saw that smiled.

"Find peace and happiness in the ever distant utopia."( **AN: The 'Ever Distant Utopia' is Avalon. The afterlife. If that is wrong, I don't care. It is what Naruto believe in.** ) Naruto said fast enough so Sasori can hear him. Even against people he doesn't like, Naruto is kind enough to pray for his enemy to rest in peace.

"Thank you... My king." Sasori finally accepted him as a king. Being destroyed by his attack. Naruto let a smile out. The blast left a massive hole in the side of the mountain they were in. Naruto headed to Gaara to check on him. Then Kakashi walked up to him, but Rin got in front of him.

"Would you like to join the Hidden Leaf Village?" Kakashi asked. Trying to get a powerful people in the hands of the Leaf.

"Ha! You think I would abandon my family! I know all about your reputation and it's isn't noble at all. We are a family. We never abandon our own." Rin said as she gave a smirk at them when they widen their eyes to hear her devotion to her family. The family of Naruto and Arturia.

"I asked kindly, but it seems that you left me no choice." Kakashi said as he drew his kunai. As did the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

Kankuro and Temari got ready for battle. Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was picking up Gaara. However, Arturia was already a step ahead.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Arturia said as she has Caliburn ready to slice Mito's throat. She knew that the daughter of the Hokage is worth a lot in the bounty station. Naruto told the girls that they shinobi system ran more like a mercenary guild instead of an actual government.

 _'I didn't sense her'_ thought Kakashi and Neji. The best sensors of the squad didn't see a girl get behind them and set herself in a position to kill them.

"I'll say it once. Back off or you will be at war with us. The Leaf sent two squad to fight two members of the Akatsuki and we only need one person to fight the pair of criminals. Do you really think that you stand a chance?" she asked the group.

After giving it a moment to think about their situation. "Everyone, we are going back to the Leaf." Kakashi ordered. Surprising his team. They knew how important the mission was to their village.

"What! We can't leave yet. The Akatsukis are a threat. We can take them here and now. Plus those strange those strange people have incredible powers! If we-" Mito shouted before being cut off. She understood the need of the village outweighs her own needs and morals.

"Do that and you will be starting war with the Sand. They are our allies and promised to help us in our need. We won't abandon them." Temari shouted at her. Believing that allying with Naruto would pay off in the long run.

"We can't start a war over a few people. Fall back!" Kakashi ordered as all the remaining Leaf ninjas left.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyubi) - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**


	5. Chapter 5 - Seeing Old Friends

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Seeing Old Friends**

* * *

 _ **{In an Open Field with the Sand Group}**_

'W-what is that?' Gaara thought as he felt some pain.

'I thought I died.' still feeling pain that feels like someone kicking him.

"Oi, wake! You're making your friend and family worry, sleeping beauty." A voice came to his ear. Gaara begins to open his eye. Only to see a man in a suit of black armor.

"W-who are you?" Gaara ask when facing a stranger after being kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

"GAARA!" Temari dove right into her little brother's arm for a hug.

"T-Temari." he said in surprise. "What happen?"

"I saved you." came from the man in armor. "Well, more like she saved you." As he gestured to Rin.

"May, I know the name of the person that rescued me?"

"I didn't expect you to remember me after all this time. Of course the armor doesn't help." getting a confused look from the redhead. "You can call me Saber when I'm wearing the helmet, but-" He pulled out his helmet. Gaara just saw blond hair and red/blue eyes. "you can call me Naruto." widening Gaara's eyes.

"I-I thought you died." Gaara stuttered as he is seeing his first friend in three years.

"Let's keep it that way. I don't need any attention on me now." he said with his trademark grin as he offer his hand to get up.

"You have always been the unpredictable one my old friend." as a reach up to grab it.

 _ **{Hokage Tower in the Hidden Leaf Village, 3 days later}**_

There in the hokage's office, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina awaits for Team Kakashi and Team Guy. Jiraiya gathered intel on the Akatsuki's first target, Gaara. Minato planned for 'rescuing' the Kazekage and having the village sign an agreement where the sand sell the precious metals only found in the Land of Wind at a price of their choosing and an alliance where only the Leaf benefit. The Leaf didn't have the power they had before and their economy was falling with their lack of power. They needed money and power to bring the Leaf back on top of the shinobi world.

"Report Kakashi" Minato commanded with a frown. Not seeing the Kazekage in with them didn't sit well with him.

"You are not going to like this sensei." said a tried Kakashi.

"Okay. Everyone, but Kakashi, Guy, and Mito are dismissed."

 _ **One Explanation Later**_

"So... this Saber manage to fight two of the most destructive ninja capable of jutsus to level battalions by themselves and manage to kill one and cripple the other." getting a nod from Kakashi. "Also he has this odd ability that forms gold ripples out of thin air and weapons of incredible power shot out of it to fight the two?" another nod. "Then, he has a friend that is capable of bringing back the dead without Orochimaru's resurrection jutsu and another person capable of sneaking behind and in a position ready to kill Mito?" another nod and an embarrassed look from Mito. She was a proud shinobi of the Leaf and she allowed someone that was in their eyes, a dead body moving, in a position to be killed.

She was trained to be the best. After finding out that everytime that she uses the slightest amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, she goes berserk. No matter how many seals and training she had, it was simply impossible. It was theorized by Jiraiya that they needed the Kyuubi's soul to have some form of control on the chakra. Without the soul, the chakra is pure unrefined power that only knows how to cause destruction. Then hearing about a sword capable of summoning dead spirits interested Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Something that Minato decided to file in his head. He as the others lost people and wanted to see them. A sword capable of doing those deed is something that they all want.

"Lastly, he and the two girls that shown amazing power didn't show any signs of a large chakra reserve."

"No chakra at all. I use my sharingan and saw no chakra or even a chakra coil. Neji saw nothing at all. It was as if they weren't there at all." looking ashamed. He is one of the best the Leaf has to offer and he couldn't figure out the power level of three people.

"That's impossible. You need chakra to be alive!" Tsunade stated. An expert on the anatomy of the shinobi body.

"Ahhh." as he rub his head. "Do you know anything about them?" he asked the three.

"The sword of the girl and that guy, Saber, can talk. Just by seeing one of the sword's power, we can assume the other one holds great power." said Kakashi.

"They're allied with Sand. They seem to be a mercenary group by looking at how youthful they are with each other." Guy said with his usual attitude. The three look like they work with each other for a long time. Not seeing a headband, he guessed that they are a group fighting for a paycheck.

After a few minutes to think

"I can't allow these people to walk around freely. I will declare them as missing-ninjas and put him in the Bingo Book." surprising Guy, Mito, and Kakashi. Jiraiya and Tsunade look like he expected this due to them understanding the balance of power and these three put the balance endanger. Kushina just nodded in agreement with her husband.

"DAD! You can't do that! That's against the international law!" Mito shouted. More shock at her own father action.

"Sir, you can't do that. They aren't part of the Leaf or any village. Plus, they haven't done anything wrong." added Guy in protest to the idea. Labeling a ninja as a missing ninja can only be done if they are part of the village that they betrayed. Also they haven't committed any crimes and Minato was ready to lie about it.

"It doesn't matter. Mito, they have power that we need. This is all for Konoha. I don't want their power anywhere, but here in the village. I will say that the were part of the Leaf before and stole those two swords. They will get a capture order." Minato told them. Mito accepted his answer. That tells you how far a shinobi, child or not, would go for their village. All their life, since birth, they were raise to give everything for their village, so it was uncommon to see such a blind acceptance.

"Sensei, I think it won't work. The majority of the Elemental Nation are already on bad terms with us. They won't believe what we put in the Bingo Book. They will just ignore the order and take the them for themselves." said Kakashi. Already noticing the major flaw in his plan to capture some powerful ninjas.

"It doesn't matter. I will declare war on any nations that tries to take them from us. They have incredible power, so that makes them part of the hidden Leaf." Minato said without hesitation. After a few years of being Hokage, he adopted the belief that power belongs to the Leaf. Seeing the Last Uzumaki, last Senju, last Uchiha, and the legendary Sannin are part of the hidden Leaf, all power belongs to them. He became blind with power, only seeing any form of power should be under his control.

'I fear that we are going to go to war soon if Sensei doesn't change.' Kakashi thought, Guy as well. The only person close to the Hokage that started to see the error of the village.

 _ **{In the Sand Village, in the Kazekage's Tower}**_

"This is a lot to take in."

On the way back to the village from the Land of Rivers( _I think that is where Gaara was taken_ ). Naruto told Gaara what happen to him. He went over the wall. The most mysterious thing for the people of the EN( _Elemental Nation_ ) is what was over the wall. In the past, many ninjas tried to get over the wall, but they could never stick to the wall. Whenever they built anything close to the wall, it began to crumble. Buildings made of stone or metal, it started to crumble and fell apart. Of course the other side had the same problem. It was the wall reacting to people close by. To make sure that they don't get to the other side.

Hearing Naruto going over the wall and exploring life in the west. To hear that chakra is a weak form of power compared to the power of the west. To hear that there is so many races that are superior to humans, even the humans are superior to the humans in the EN. Especially that only about 40% of the human race could use magic or qi. Keep in mind that humans weren't the majority population in the West. Just thinking about an invasion from the races in the west frighten him to no end. His home _is_ one of the countries bordering the west and east.

"Thank god for the wall." Gaara said after finally absorbing Naruto's new life. "As much as I want to help you and give you the full support of my village, I can't. We'll simply be wiped out in the first battle." he said sadly. He wanted to help his friend accomplish his destiny of becoming king, but hearing the sheer power of the west, a decision like that can't be taken lightly. He is Kazekage now and needs to think about the village first.

"Don't worry about it. I never intended to ask for help. I just wanted to see all you guys before I go off." cheering Gaara up. "All I ask is that you keep my identity a secret till I reveal myself." getting a nod. "I just hope I get the chance to reveal myself in the future." he said with a grim smile.

"BAKA! You won't die. If you die, I can just bring you back like I did before." Rin said to make him stop doubting his skills.

"Still, I want to thank you for all your help in reviving me." Gaara said.

"Well there is one thing..." Naruto said as he scratch his head.

"Grugurgrpgurrghghghg" a growl from Naruto's and Arturia's stomach that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Rin only face-palm and Kurama was laughing at the two.

"Hunger is an enemy that everyone must defeat." Arturia said with a passive face while placing her hands on her hungry stomach.

"Ya. Can we get some food?" he ask them. Temari giggled, Kankuro scoff at them, and Gaara smiled.

"Of course." Gaara said as he got up from his chair to take everyone out to eat.

 _ **{4 months later in the Land of Waterfall}**_

After Naruto's group time in the Sand, they left to go and visit others. Gaara promised that he will watch for the wall to come down and welcome the idea of an alliance with Naruto when he becomes king. Naruto headed to the Land of Waves to see Tazuna and Inari. They were happy to see the blonde idiot alive and happy.

Then he went to Land of Snow to visit Koyuki. He left the country with new bruises. Apparently, Koyuki decided to give him a deep and passionate kiss after hearing his plan for the future. After the kiss, she told him "I will wait." and she left. Leaving Naruto confuse at her message and making Rin and Arturia angry at his thick headedness.

Later, Kurama decided to tell the group of one of the last demon in the east, Moroyo. He wanted to offer him the chance to return to the west. All demons have long life that seems like they are immortal, so Moroyo was most likely alive and the shinobi are weak against him. The group headed to the Land of Demons and volunteer to protect their priestess, Shion. Shion was a brat that didn't get along with Naruto much. Arturia was the person that would watch over her. When reaching the temple, Arturia and Rin fought the army and Naruto took Shion to seal Moroyo. Of course, Naruto stopped her, so he can offer Moroyo the chance to go home. He refused his offer and went on the attack on the east. He was consumed by hate and wanted revenge on the Sage, but he died before he could get his revenge, so he decided to target his people. Shion fell into despair and was prepared to die sealing Moroyo. However, Naruto fought hard with Excalibur and with combining his sword and Shion's mystical bell, they were able to defeat Moroyo. Shion fell in love with Naruto and asked him to ' _pass on her power_ ', which he agreed to. Getting another beating from Rin because she knew that Naruto didn't understand what Shion really meant.

Also, there was this one time he ran into a pair of women when he decided to train somewhere more secluded. As he train with his swordsmanship and magic skills, a pair of women watch him. They notice he was powerful, very powerful. They came out and introduce themselves to him. They were Shizuka and Tokiwa. They were out looking for powerful men to challenge and take back home for Shizuka. It was no surprise that Shizuka lost. Seeing how Naruto train was frightening. He use the Gate of Babylon to surround himself and fired many Noble Phantasm at him. 'Noble Phantasm' is the general name that he gave his weapon in the Gate because of the power belonging to a noble king and the power could be something found in the dreams of the powerful. Naruto would use his Excalibur or one of the legendary weapons in the Gate to deflect or destroy them. This was to improve his strength, reaction time, and speed. Shizuka didn't felt ashamed to losing against Naruto and happily accept him as her new husband. However, there was a problem, he wasn't ready. He told them his story after making them promise not to tell anyone. They were surprised to learn that he was the former son of the hokage. Even more surprised to learn about the mysterious West. They were skeptical at first, but the looks in Naruto's eye told them he was telling the truth. She promised to wait for him. That was when he finally understood what Koyuki meant before. He happily agreed. Forgetting to tell the others about the news. It was going to be an interesting reunion for him.

We can't forget the Village Hidden in the Star. They had trouble with their leader forcing the next generation of Star shinobi into a dangerous training. When Naruto and his friends came along, they were saved.

Oh, also he killed the Zero tailed beast. When there was trouble with the Land of the Sky, Naruto took care of it. He helped Amaru too. As well as Haruna the new Daimyo from the Land of Vegetables.

In addition, the group ran into some trouble. Throughout their journey, they were attack by hunter ninjas from the Leaf. They intended to capture them at all cost. During their time in Snow, they found themselves in the Leaf's Bingo Book. That pissed them off. To find out that they made up many lies to get them into the book. The first time they ran into the Leaf, they allow them to retreated. The rest of the time, they went back to the leaf in bodies bag. They were already ' _criminals_ ' in the eyes of the Leaf, so why not commit some crimes in the Land of Fire. The Fire Daimyo didn't like all the complaints coming from all the nobles in his land. He was getting reports of several crimes committed in his land by three people. Of course, the Daimyo figured out that Minato was up to his old ways again, but this time, he couldn't stop him. They committed several crimes: theft, vandalism, dine-and-dash, murder of Leaf ninjas, and more dine-and-dash incident. He just let the Leaf ninja do their hunting and kept his men out of this affair knowing the truth and the injustice done by Minato. By the time they reach the Land of Waterfalls, 3/4 of their hunter ninjas and 1/4 of their ANBU, and many chunins and genins and few jounins died. Minato believed that as soon as he gets them, the village won't need to worry about power anymore. He believe the Rin's power to bring back the dead was enough to bring back the best they had. How wrong he was.

The ranking of the major village drastically change. The Sand began to grow stronger due to allying themselves with countries that Naruto helped. Mist got out of their civil war and manage to fill in all of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, except for Kisame. His position was replaced by Mangetsu( _He is alive in my story_ ) as a swordsman capable of wielding all swords. The group alone brought them up to strength. The new ranking from first to fifth is: Cloud, Stone, Sand, Mist, and finally Leaf at dead-last. They lost too much reputation to gain any good jobs and lost too many people trying to capture our trio of heroes. The village was in such a bad state that Jiraiya started to donate his money from _Icha Icha_ to the village. Also, the Uzumaki wealth dwindled drastically. Kushina use the entire money of the former village of the Uzumaki Clan to help the village stay afloat.

Now, we find our band of heroes in Waterfall country.

"So this is our last stop?" ask Arturia.

"Ya. I want to say goodbye to Shibuki. He is a good man." Naruto replied.

"How far is it." Rin ask. Already tired from all the walking.

"Not that far. Just an hour more of walking-"

 _ ***BOOM***_

"What was that?" Arturia said as she drew Caliburn.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Naruto said as he put on his helmet, preparing for a possible fight.

" **Naru-chan, we need to move faster! I sense Chomei nearby!** " Kurama shouted. Worried for her younger sibling because of the recent Akatsuki attack. The group manage to find out that they only captured Shukaku. Ever since news of Gaara's capture, the other nations kept their Jinchuuriki safe from them and the 3 heroes manage to stop the attacks. When Yugito was targeted, Naruto was nearby and saved her. Kakuzu and Hidan manage to escape from Naruto's wrath.

"Damnit. I think the Akatsuki is going for the Jinchuuriki of the seven tails!" Naruto said as he picked up the pace.

They group hid in the trees near a battle between a the zombie duo of the Akatsuki against a tan-skin girl with green mint hair. By looking at the girl, she looks like she was ready to give into her capture.

"Give up Jinchuuriki. You won't be escaping us this time." Kakuzu said. Seeing the girl is on her last leg.

"Come on! Keep fighting, so I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" the crazed priest(?), Hidan screamed out.

 _'I can't keep this up_.' Fū thought as she begins to accept her fate to be captured by them.

"I don't think so" a man's voice came out getting the three's attention.

"YOU!" both Akatsuki member screamed as they recognize the man that stop them from capturing the two tailed Jinchuuriki and nearly killed them.

"Who are you?" Fū said with some concern in her voice.

"A King" the man in a suit of armor said.

Then she widened her eyes. The man summon a dozen golden ripples right behind him. Making the Akatsuki stare in fear and her in awe.

"So will we fight Akatsuki or will you run away like last time?" he said. Surprising Fū that this man manage to make these two monster run away.

 _'DAMNIT! We can't take in on! Only Leader-sama can take him on!_ ' thought Kakuzu thought as he remember the last battle and the order that Pain will deal with him.

"You might have killed the puppet, but you won't be able to kill us!" Hidan shouted as he charge at the man. However he stopped. Kakuzu sent his treads to restrain his partner.

"Stop Hidan! We will die if we face him. We need to retreat and tell Leader-sama we failed."

"DAMNIT!" as he resign to retreat.

The two members retreated back to Village Hidden in the Rain. Rin ran over to Fū to heal her up.

"Thank you so much sir." Fū said as she gave a deep bow to the man that saved her.

"It's no problem. You are a ninja of Waterfall. Shibuki wouldn't be happy to see any of his people captured."

"You know Shibuki?"

"Ya, we are old friends" he said with a smile, but no one could see it under his helmet.

"We should go to the village. It still dangerous out here." Rin said.

"I agree. The Akatsuki could still attack or the Leaf may send another team due to us being close to their country." Arturia said. Surprising Fū that the Leaf is after her hero.

"Oh. I should at least get the name of my heroes."

"I'm Rin Tohsaka"

"I'm Arturia Briton"

"I will tell you once we get to Shibuki. I need to hide my identity." getting a happy nod from her.

The four head off to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Once in the village, Shibuki brought the group into his office. After hearing the story of Fū being attack by the Akatsuki, he began to worry for her and his village. Then when the man in the armor took off his helmet, everything changed. To hear that the story of their hero was mind opening.

"Naruto, please take Fū with you." Shibuki said will bowing to him on his knees.

"Eeehh!" said both Naruto and Fū. Fū was blushing at the idea of going with Naruto. She idolized him after he saved her village from the traitor, Suien. Then she develop a crush after him rescuing her from certain death.

"Are you sure? I'm going to a place where Jinchuuriki are weak compared to others." he said.

"Yes. The Akatsuki is a threat that I can't handle. Fū got lucky due to you visiting me. I fear she won't survive another attack and we won't be strong enough to handle them." as he began to get up. "Plus I know you will protect her." getting a smile from Shibuki which Naruto return with his own.

Naruto faced Fū. "Fū, do you want to go west with me. To go into war with people far stronger than anything in the East. To face certain death with little chance for survival." he said with a smirk.

"Of course! I will be safer with you Naruto-sama." she said with a smile.

"By the way, call me just 'Naruto'."

She smiled even more. "Hai, Naruto." the two begins to walk off together talking to each other.

"Why is it that every girls he meet, they fall in love with the idiot?" Rin ask Arturia tiredly.

"He's Naruto. We can't stop that." Arturia said happily, not minding all the attention that Naruto is getting. She is still getting the most attention from him compared to Rin. Something that she plans to change.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi) - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**

* * *

 **Mass Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

 **Temari(?)**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki(?)**

 **Shizuka**

 **Haruna(?)**

 **Amaru(?)**

 **Fū**


	6. Chapter 6 - I have the Power!

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - I have the Power!**_

* * *

We now find our newcomer, Fū joining the group. After her run in with the Akatsuki, Shibuki offered them her the chance to go with her hero to a completely new world that she isn't familiar with. After a tearful goodbye between Shibuki and Fū, they headed to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

 _ **{Sand Village}**_

"Damn the sun is going to kill me!" Fū complained. "How can you three stand the heat!" she accused her new friends.

"Didn't Rin tell you?" Naruto asked her.

"Tell me what?" as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Rin stepped up gathering her attention on her. "I have a spell that can keep you cool in the hottest temperature." she said with a big grin. Causing Fū's jaw to drop.

"You. YOU! How come you didn't give it to me?!" an angry Fū shouted.

"Well, you need some kind of welcome gift. I figured the appreciation for my genius talents would be a good gift." she said with a smug.

"It would have been better if you did cast that spell on me!"

Rin just ignore her and continue to the village's gate.

"Why you! Get back here!" Fū screamed at her and chase her. Demanding her to cool her off.

"I feel like those two will become good friends." Naruto commented.

"Not unless Fū kills her first." Arturia said with a smile. "They do have a unique dynamic."

 _ **{Timeskip}**_

There in the Village Hidden in the Sand, Naruto and Gaara came up with a plan to deal with the Box of Unlimited Bliss. They came up with the idea that Naruto tried to assassinate Gaara and later be 'captured' and sent to the Blood Prison. Naruto, under a fake identity as Tatsumi, was trying to assassinate Gaara to weaken the Sand Village. Naruto plead that he was taking a job from the Leaf Village. Something that they denied, but their reputation suggested otherwise. To be honest, it was one of Minato's plan for bringing power to the Leaf by weakening the others. Of course he couldn't say that and there was no real proof. The trial was held in the Land of Irons with all five kages attending due to him being sent to Hozuki Castle. A prison that needs to be approved by all. Naruto only said that the Leaf hiring him due to planting the seed of suspicion on the Leaf for everyone, except for Gaara. He started to doubt them after hearing that they were planning to ' _rescue_ ' him from the Akatsuki.

He was later sent to be punish. He still had his chakra coils and with the help of Kurama, she manage to make it look like that 'Tatsumi' was on the level of a kage to draw out the perpetrator. Naruto was went into the prison to do his job. He was confronted by Mui, the head of the prison, and taken captive to be an offering for the box. However, he escaped from Mui and his men. **The Fire Release: Heavenly Seal** didn't work on Naruto because he didn't use chakra to escape. He just summoned one of his Noble Phantasm to fight his foe, but he didn't escape without taking some hit. He ran and hid in a cave near the prison. There he rested for awhile until another prisoner confronted him. This prisoner was Ryuuzetsu. She came in to heal him and talk about her purpose there. They got along well and agreed to work together to kill Mui and destroy the Box of Unlimited Bliss.

The problem was that they needed to find the box. They decided to wait until Mui made the first move. Mui got tired for searching for Naruto and decided to harvest the other prisoners' chakra for the box. There Mui finally faced his son, Muku, that he wanted to see for a long time. Muku who was really Satori, the demon in the box, was wearing his skin to finally escape the box. Just before 'Muku' was about to impale Mui, Naruto and Ryuuzetsu went in and Naruto used **Enkidu** , the Chains of Heaven to restrain 'Muku' and save Mui. 'Muku' transform into Satori true form to battle Naruto who was the only one capable of taking him down. Naruto summoned Durandal and fought a fierce battle with Satori. Naruto was struggling to take out Satori and there were prisoners and guards dying in the crossover. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and summoned **Ea** and finally slain the demon and saved the others. Mui was grateful for Naruto and Ryuuzetsu help in saving him and ending the nightmare of the Box of Unlimited Bliss. He allowed the two to leave the prison due to the understanding of their reason in the prison for the first place.

Ryuzetsu didn't have anywhere to go anymore. She didn't want to go back to the Village Hidden in the Grass, so she followed Naruto. The two were close during their time in the Blood Prison and figured that the other side of the wall is a better choice for a new start. Something that would later bring headaches for him and his 'friends'. After introducing Ryuuzetsu to the group, they head off to the west.

 _ **{Tohsaka's Manor, West}**_

During their trip to Rin's home that they are using as a base, Fū, and Ryuuzetsu couldn't believe that they were actually in the west. They saw a lot of death. Naruto and the girls led them through several war-zone to show how violent that the west is. They saw many dead bodies and were forced to fight against some of the other race that wanted to kill the group. Of course, they were surprised about how strong the other race were. The ghouls were far stronger than most of the girls and gave them a hard time. The demons and devil really freak them out. They were ruthless and nearly killed Fū. If Chomei, nanabi, didn't save her, she would be dead. Finally reaching the safe haven of Camelot, the humans finally relaxed in the Tohsaka's Manor.

"Some part of me regret coming along." Fū said with a sheepish smile.

"Still, the west is really interesting. The culture is very different and the food is pretty good." Ryuuzetsu said while eating some fish and chip that Rin made for the group. Something that all the ninjas from east could say that is delicious. The girls nodded in agreement as soon as they tried it.

"Thanks. Happy to know that you like our cuisine." Rin said with a smile.

The entire group spent the next couple of hours eating and enjoying their time in the manor. Especially Arturia, Rin rarely makes a lot of food. She was going to eat as much food as possible.

"Now that celebration are over, we need to talk about what are we going to do next?" Arturia said with a serious voice.

"True. We finish your little vacation and now we are back in west. What is next, Naruto?" Rin ask. Making everyone look to the Once and Future King for guidance.

"Ummmm. The next step is getting more power. Even with all the weapons that I could summon, we need more to fight every race. I'm thinking of something crazy."

"How crazy?" Rin asked. She knew and dreaded that look.

"I plan on taking the power of the Heavenly Dragon."

"WHAT!?" Rin and Arturia shouted. Surprising the other girls that don't know of the legend.

"That is stupid! Even for you!" Rin shouted.

"Agreed. At least wait for Lady Merlin to return before facing them." Arturia said with concern in her voice.

"Uh! Excuse me. Would you guys explain what is a 'Heavenly Dragon'" Fū asked as she raised her hand.

"The Heavenly Dragon are two dragons that holds power that nobody can face. In the past, the demon race challenge against one of the two and lost their demon lord. They later went into hiding to build up their force. That was when the devils came up and took their spot as one of the powerful faction in the west. The demons are still more powerful than the devils, but they are low in numbers. Back to the dragons, legend foretold that they were sent to be the one to aid the Once and Future King." Rin said in Lecture mode.

"So why is it a stupid idea for Naruto to face them? He is the Once and Future King." Ryuuzetsu asked confused about the problem.

"The problem, Ryu, is that I wasn't born when they were sent to the west. They waited and many people hunted them down like the Biju at home, so they fought back and started to ignore their duty. They would test me or just kill me. Seeing as no one is capable of taking them down, we believe that they will kill me." Naruto answered using the nickname he gave Ryuuzetsu.

"Oh." Ryu said.

"Still it is the right call. It's time I face them. We can't wait for Merlin to come back." He said as he stood up. "I'm doing this alone. No buts! This is my destiny and it's time I face it."

"What is your destiny then, Naruto?" Ryu asked as she or the others haven't heard the full legend.

"It an old legend that existed way before the wall came up. It became a fairy tale that many parents told their kids in hope to give them hope for a warless future. It says, 'A child capable of pulling the Golden Sword of Victorious from the stone will be bestow power capable of saving the world or destroying the world'" Arturia answered as she loves the story since childhood.

Fū just listen carefully and was reminded something. "This reminds me of..." she went on to tell the story. It was a story that speak of the Child of Prophecy from Shibuki. He had a summon that would talk about it all the time.

"Interesting story" a feminine voice said from nowhere. Surprising Fū, and Ryu. The other three already recognized the voice and her antics.

"Calm down everyone. It's Merlin." Naruto said as he continue to drink his tea. Then Merlin came out of the shadow and showed herself.

" **You need to stop doing that. Coming out of nowhere without me sensing you is scary.** " Excalibur said. As she doesn't like any surprise that put her master in danger.

"Come on. I thought it was funny!" Kurama said as she came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Nice to see someone on my side." Merlin said with a smile. "Now, I'm Merlin. You should already know me." she asked getting a nod from the two. "Good, now Fū, that story isn't really surprising. After talking with Lord Byakko himself, I learn that all elders of each of the summon race once heard of our legend about the Sword in the Stone. Even the white tiger elder had a similar memory of our story, but only remember parts of the legend. This summon Elder must have remember parts of our legend and pass it on as a prophecy. A prophecy that was incomplete on his side and only works in the West. Our world is the one in constant war, not yours. Yare, yare, you ninjas are really selfish."

"How come did the summon Elder pass it as a prophecy. He said he saw it in a vision." Fū asked.

"You just said it. He is an 'Elder. An elder with memory problem like all other elders of all race." Merlin pointed out. Making Fū realize she was right. The elders of all summons were infamous for their long age and memory problem. In hindsight, Naruto's pain could have been avoided if they acknowledge that the Elder of the toad summons was just an old forgetful toad because it was him that cause the Namikaze family to only care about Mito.

"Well with that out of the way, Naruto." Merlin gave a serious look. "You are right." she said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" said all the girls in the room. Leaving Naruto dumbstruck and Kurama laughing.

"I said he is right. It is time that he face those two. Albion is more loyal, so he may come quietly if you show him Caliburn, but Ddraig will ask for a fight. You will need to prepare for that." Merlin said in all seriousness.

 _ **{Timeskip}**_

Naruto asked for Caliburn back to use against the heavenly duo. Arturia hand it back to him with a kiss. Rin also gave him a kiss and threaten to kill him if he dies. Ryu and Fū made Naruto promise to come back. Then Naruto head off to Mt. Heaven. The mountain range where the heavenly duo live and fight. It was named after them. Then Naruto head off to MT. Heaven.

"Man~" Naruto said as he long at the sheer destruction around the mountain.

" **Grrrr! Who goes there!** " a very powerful shout came from above. Showing a two large dragons. One red and one white.

" **Who dares enter our home!** " the red one shouted. Not liking intruders. " **Look Albion, a human came to challenge us**."

" **I haven't seen any human come here before. This will be the first, Ddraig.** " Both Ddraig and Albion laugh at this.

"HEY! Don't look down on me!" shouted Naruto. Not liking how people always look down on him.

" **Make me human**." Ddraig said.

Naruto only grin at this. He drawn out Caliburn and let her light shine bright in front of the two.

" **I-Impossible!** " Ddraig shouted.

" **Finally!** " Albion said with glee. " **Our master is finally here!"**

"That's right. I am the Once and Future King! I come here to ask for your help to unite the land."

" **I'm honored to help** " Albion said as he showed his respect. He was more the respectful one out of the duo.

" **Not me! You need to beat me if you want my help!** "

" **What are you doing Ddraig! He is the one that we were born to help. Will you deny our birthright?** " Albion ask.

" **Damn right! He needs to prove that he is worthy of my power.** "

" **How dare yo-** " Albion shouted, but was interrupted.

"I will fight."

" **B-but-"** Albion tried to protest.

"No buts. All my life, I never asked for anything. Everything I have, besides Caliburn and some other things, I work hard to get. I won't let this stop me. If you want a fight then I will give you one." Naruto shouted as he drew Excalibur too.

" **We are with you Master/My King** " Excalibur and Caliburn said as he prepared to fight.

"Albion, I like that you show respect for me, but I have to do this. It's not about power. It about proving my worth." He said making Albion look at him with more respect and decided to leave the battlefield.

 **"You earn a little respect human. I hope you are ready. Mother** (God is a female and created the Heavenly Dragons, so they are their mother) **promised me that her chosen king will be strong."**

 **"Bring it!"** Naruto, Caliburn, and Excalibur shouted.

Naruto charged at the Welsh Dragon, while the Vanishing Dragon sit back and watch. Naruto start slashing at the scales of Ddraig, but prove to be fruitless.

 _'Damn his scale is tough!'_

Then he switch tactic and jump back after a powerful fire attack. He summoned dozen of Noble Phantasm from the Gate of Babylon and sent them at Ddraig.

" **So you know about the Gate. Interesting** " Albion said with a grin.

" **Do you think that those puny weapons is enough to break my scales!** " Ddraig shouted.

' **Master, there is a weak spot showing** ' Excalibur inform her master.

' **There is a weakness. It's at the base of the tail.** ' Caliburn added on.

 _'That is not going to be easy'_

Naruto pressed on with his slashes with his twin holy swords at Ddraig's stomach. Only to notice a powerful glow he started to give off. Naruto immediately jump back to see his next attack.

" **I wonder if you can survive this! Take this!** _ **Longinus Smasher**_ " Ddraig shouted as he fired a pure green beam of energy at him. Destroying everything in his way. _I'm not great with names_

 _'Dammit!'_ he thought as it got closer. He stuck Excalibur to the ground and gather prana into Caliburn.

" **Banishing Shift!** " he shouted as he swing Caliburn against **Longinus Smasher** and sent the attack into the zero dimension. Surprising the two dragons. "HA! How do you like that!" he taunted.

' **That is an interesting move** ' Albion thought.

" **What the hell was that! That wasn't the Gate of Babylon and sure as hell it wasn't one of Caliburn's attack!** " Ddraig shouted in anger that one of his most powerful attack was countered that easily.

"Oh! That was the Gate in a way though." getting a confused look from the red dragon. "The GoB is just dimension magic. I experimented with the GoB and tap into other dimensions. Banishing Shift is a counter spell that dispel any and all form of attack by sending it the Zero Dimension. The dimension where everything becomes nothing." he said with a grin.

" **Why you!** " Ddraig said as he swipe his claw at him. Then smiling that he got him until...

 _ ***poof***_

Allowing Caliburn to fall into the ground when 'Naruto' poof.

" **What!?** " Ddraig shouted in anger and confusion. Seeing as how can he do that. Not realizing it is a ninja technique that is new to the west. Ninjutsu maybe weak compared to magecraft, but does have its uses.

"That was my **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. I will explain later." Naruto said from behind of Ddraig. Ddraig sense a lot of prana coming from behind that he didn't notice due to the clone distraction The Original Naruto quietly picked up Excalibur and went behind Ddraig. Naruto was behind with Excalibur raised and gathering power to use her ultimate attack.

" **Excalibur!** " Naruto shouted as he swung down aiming for the base of the tail with Excalibur. Dealing a lot of damage to Ddraig. After the light died down...

" **Hahahaha! I haven't took this much damage since my fight with Albion a few years ago!** " Ddraig said with a laugh. Naruto could only look at shock that Ddraig took on that attack and only take minimal damage. " **Human! No, King! I accept you as the one mother sent us to help!** " Ddraig said with a big grin.

"Yatta! I did it!" Naruto shouted and jump for joy.

 _ **{Timeskip, Tohsaka's Manor}**_

"I hope he is alright." Ryu said as she laid on the couch and watch TV. She, along with Fū were surprised about how magic can be used to create technology for life instead for death. The west have some low-tech cars and Naruto's favorite, a motorcycle, kitchen appliance, and medical devices. All low tech of course, but more advanced than the one that ninjas find in the Land of Snow.

"Of course that idiot is alright." Rin said.

"Hey Rin, I still don't get why you don't like all these cool stuff?" Fū asked Rin about all the technology in the house.

"I just don't like it. It's confusing. I'm a magus and tradition is everything. I was raised to do things the old fashion way. Arturia and Naruto brought in the technology." she replied. She really didn't like technology. No matter how much they taught her about it, she still had trouble.

* **Roar** *

Rin, Fū, Arturia, and Ryu heard a loud roar outside and went out to see what it was. Only to see a red and white dragon coming their way with a blonde on top of the white one. They all look dumbstruck. Arturia and Rin especially. All their life, they were told how dangerous that the duo were and now, they see their lover ride one as if it was nothing. They expected Naruto to live and fight another day after losing to the dragon. They didn't see this coming.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as they began to land in front of the manor. Naruto jump down to give the girls a hug.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT NOISE!" Kurama shouted as she walked out of the house with a huge headache. She drank too much and was dealing with a hangover.

 _ **{One long Introduction and Explanation later}**_

"So you see, I don't really want you two to do the fighting." Making the heavenly duo look at their master with more respect. The two could have easily conquer the entire west for him, but Naruto said he wanted to do it himself. "If I don't unite the west myself, I can't call myself a king. I need to do this myself. Do you guys have any way to give power instead?" Naruto asked.

" **I can give you a unique power by giving you part of our soul.** " Albion said. " **Breaking a part of my soul and giving it to you will give you a pair of white dragon wings called 'Divine Dividing'. The power allow you to divide anyone's power in half and absorb that power. Chakra, prana, or ki based attack. Divine Dividing also have more power when you become stronger with my power. Or...** " he turned to his brother, Ddraig.

"I **can give you my blessing. It will improve or give you magic circuit depending on the situation. However, the soul dividing only apply to you.** " Ddraig answered.

"Is it okay that I get the **Divine Dividing** and the girls get your blessing?" getting a nod from both Dragon.

Ddraig gave his blessing to Fū, Ryu, Rin, Arturia, and and Merlin could always use the boost in their circuit. Fū and Ryu will gain magic circuit while keeping their chakra network like Naruto. When Fū gain her magic circuit, this allow Chomei to be released from her prison. Something that her sister, Kurama, was happy to see. Ryu was happy to become stronger for Naruto.

"Thank you for your gift." Naruto said with a bow. Showing his new **Divine Dividing** wings to everyone. "I will call on you when I need your help"

The two dragon flew back home after bowing back.

"Well, this is good. We have great power, but there is some that need training." Merlin said as she look at Arturia, Fū, and Ryu. "Four new magus is good, but..." She turned to Rin. "You need to teach them." she pointed to Rin.

"What!? Why me!? Again!" she shouted in protest. "You or Naruto could help me you know."

"I know." she said with a smirk. "But, I'm taking Naruto with me for a year long trip."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yup. It's time to rebuild the Seven Deadly Sins. I had no luck finding more members, so I hope that Naruto will help. Besides, this will give him the chance to build up relations with many people and races that I know." getting a nod, understanding the need for the legendary group and have ties with others.

"Rin, you will train those four for the next year. Understood?"

"Fine. I will do it." Rin gave in to her demand.

"Naruto this will be the last night with your girlfriends. Go spend it with them."

"Okay!" He and the girls went into the house to spend the last day together until a year. It was a steamy night for Naruto, Rin, and Arturia. They decided to have fun with each other. Something that The next morning, they were saying their goodbye.

"Naruto" Fū and Ryu said.

"Promise to come back. Then we will have something to talk about" the two girls said.

"Alright" Naruto said as he kiss both on the cheek.

"Bye Chomei. I wished I got to spend time hanging out. Watch out for your big sister, she always get into trouble." Naruto said as he hug Chomei. A beautiful girl with green hair.

"Hey!" Kurama said in protest against that statement.

"Caliburn, take care of Arturia for me. You are a great sword that I was lucky to have." he said to Caliburn in her sheath by Arturia side.

" **I will my King. Promised to come back alive.** " Caliburn replied.

"Of course." he said with a smile.

"Naruto it's time to go." Merlin said.

"Goodbye!"

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Escanor - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**

 **Chomei (Fem-Nanabi - Appearance is CC from Code Geass)**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shizuka**

 **Haruna(?)**

 **Amaru(?)**

 **Fū**

 **Ryūzetsu (Ryu)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Flashback in the East

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Flashback in the East**_

* * *

 **{Somewhere is in the West}**

"So Naruto, how was your trip back East?" Merlin asked as they traveled the land in search of members.

"For the most part great. However..."

 **{Flashback}**

During Naruto's little vacation back in the Elemental Nation, it wasn't all pleasant. It was a simple visit to all his friends and helping people out on the way. It suddenly turns into a manhunt on him and his friends. It was the right call to where a full body knight armor during his reunion trip. However, it made him an easy target to identify. Not only did the Leaf Village hunted them down to kidnap them, there were some other groups that were interested in them.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here?" a voice came to the trio in the campsite. Naruto, Arturia, and Rin drew their weapons and prepare to fight who walk up to them. It turn out to be a pair wearing black cloak with red clouds and their signature hat.

"What does the AKatsuki want with three random people?" Naruto asked the leading one.

"We came here to recruit you three. Seeing how you easily defeated our own. Leader-sama hope that you would join." the leading one said. The pair pulled off their hat to reveal themselves.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Rin said as she recognize them from the Bingo Book she grabbed from one of the dead Leaf Hunter-nin.

"We have no intention to join your organization." Arturia said as she ready Caliburn.

"Too bad." Kisame said with a mad grin. "That mean we will take you forcefully." He said as he charge with Samehada.

"Don't kill them Kisame." Itachi ordered as he continue to stare down the man with the armor.

"Back up Arturia if she needs it, Rin. I will handle this one." Naruto said. Rin nodded to his command.

Arturia easily block Kisame's attack.

"You are pretty strong for a girl." Kisame said with his mad grin. This only made Arturia mad. She began to push back the Monster of the Mist.

"Don't think that a woman can't defeat a man!" she shouted as she push back Kisame. Kisame noticed a cut on his cheek.

"Haha! Looks like I did underestimate you. Next time, I won't let it happen again." Kisame went in for another strike. Caliburn began to glow with prana for the strike. As soon as their blade made contact, Samehada tried to shred it. "What is going on? My Samehada should eat the chakra coming off the blade and break it." said a confused Kisame. The trio only smirk at his statement. Itachi picked up on that smirk.

"It's not chakra. How can your sword beat mine if it can only eat chakra." she once again overpower Samehada. Then she charge at him with a slash ready. Kisame barely dodge it.

"That is! **Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**!" Kisame shouted as he went through some hand signs. Then a large wave of water approach to slam into her.

"Caliburn!" Arturia shouted to her sword.

" **Right!** " Caliburn said as she prepared more prana for her next attack. Itachi and Kisame were surprised to hear her blade talk. She stab Caliburn to the ground. Caliburn release the prana stored up and released it underground. It caved in the floor right in front of her, creating a large enough crater for Kisame's jutsu to fill up. Sparing her the disadvantage of fighting on water. She was a normal human, but a hell of a lot stronger than the one in the East. She can't do any special tricks, but she can handle a lot more than ninja and civilian alike.

"This will take too long." Itachi then went through some hand signs himself to aid his partner. " **Fire Style:Phoenix Sage Fire** " Multiple fireballs went for Arturia. Then suddenly several weapons came out of gold ripples behind Naruto and destroyed them. Arturia gave him a nod of gratitude and went on to continue to attack Kisame. Rin just stayed back and watch.

"This is their fight. Don't interfere." Naruto said while crossing his arm and look intimidating toward Itachi. There were dozen of gold ripples behind Naruto, ready to be released and strike Itachi.

"Is there anyway to convince you to join the Akatsuki, King?" Itachi asked once again to 'King'.

"No" he replied.

"So be it. **Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson** " Itachi said as he threw some shurikens at him and coated them with fire. Naruto only fired his noble phantasm at them with great precision. He destroyed all of them. Naruto then charge at Itachi with Excalibur. He was aiming for his head.

'Fast. I can't dodge this or substitute myself in time.' Itachi thought as he prepared his triumph card. Red rib cage began to appear all around them. Excalibur couldn't cut through the ribs made of chakra.

" **Master, be careful! This technique is very powerful!** " Excaliburn worn her master. He only jump back and examine Susanoo.

"This is **Susanoo**. The Uchiha's ultimate defense and power." Itachi said as his Susanoo grew a skin.

"Interesting." Naruto said as he drew a weapon from the Gate. It was **Caladbolg: The Rainbow Sword.** "I wonder if the Uchiha's ultimate defense can withstand two legendary weapons?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two swords in his hand. He didn't recognize those blade to be any legendary weapons. So he guess they were weapons lost to time. He is half-correct. There are weapons in the Gate that were lost, but there are some that people came into possession. The Gate pulls the weapon out of time and space in the past, so he can use them without any repercussions to the weapons that are still around in the present.

He them charge at the humanoid jutsu while gathering as much prana into his blades. "Take this!" he slash Itachi with both blades full of prana. Only to break the jutsu into it bone stage.

'Not good. That was too much power to take on.' Itachi thought as he analyze the situation.

"Kisame!" he shouted to gather his partner's attention. Kisame was surprise to see him pull out Susanoo and see it in that state. Kisame struggled in their spars to get it in that state. Naruto did it without any problem. "We won't win this. Retreat." Itachi then turn into a flock of crows and disappear.

"Go ahead and leave. I have seen enough that I'm strong enough to hold my ground to one of the best in this nation." Arturia said. Kisame picked up on the 'this nation'. People would say country or village. She said nation, as in Elemental Nation. This was something he need to bring up later with his partner.

 **{End of Flashback}**

"So the Akatsuki are interested in recruiting you three? At least we know that they aren't much to deal with." Merlin replied to his story.

"True, but they were annoying. We ran into the zombie duo, Hidan and Kakuzu. They were kidnapping the two tailed jinchuuriki. We stopped them, but we ran into them more often. They tried to kill us or recruit us. However, the Leaf was persistent in their attempt to kidnap us." he said tiredly.

"How so?" she asked.

 **{Flashback}**

"Damnit!" Minato slammed his fist onto his desk. "How can they defeat all the hunter-ninja I sent!?" he yelled in frustration.

"Minato calm down! We knew that they were powerful to take on the Akatsuki on their own. You can't expect that we can kidnap them so easily." Jiraiya told his student.

It has been several weeks since he falsified the records of one Saber, one Rin, and one Arturia into the Hidden Leaf Records. All attempt to kidnap them for their power they have. Many hunters died in their attempt to capture them. All were sent back to the front of the gate of the Leaf in bodies bags. Shocking many civilian and ninjas. Even, Jiraiya's spies began to disappear when searching for information on them. He concluded that they were killed.

"I can't keep searching for them. Who ever those three are, they are killing too many ninjas and my spies. We will need all of them against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru in the future." Jiraiya told Minato with a frown. He can't support his student's decision to continue to hunt for three unknowns. Not with causality count rising.

"Fine then! Jiraiya, as Hokage, I order you to gather a team and track and capture those three." Minato ordered.

"Fine, but I'm telling you. It won't end well." Jiraiya responded.

"You are a Sannin for god sake. That should be enough to take them down."

"DAMNIT MINATO! They took down members of the Akatsuki. Only one easily overwhelm two members at the same time. It's safe to assume that the other two can do the same. Doing this will get more killed. I may be a Sannin, but there are limits." Jiraiya yelled at him. Tired with the many attempts that ended in failure. It was too much like Orochimaru and Cloud village. He didn't like how the village is being run now.

"You have your orders." Minato said with authority. Jiraiya left through the door and went to go gather a team for a suicide mission.

"Minato, are you sure this is the right choice?" Kushina asked as she came from behind Minato.

"Are you doubting me now?" he ask Kushina as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, but-"

"But nothing. This is all for the Leaf." He said to end the conversation. The main excuse he told himself and to everyone else. She only left and went back home to check on Mito.

Jiraiya gathered the best of the Leaf to capture the trio. On the team were Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. They were the best in their field of expertise and the best the Leaf had to offer. He brief them on the mission. Asuma and Kurenai didn't recognize the name of the supposed 'rogue' Leaf ninja. Kakashi and Guy only frowned hearing who their target was. Guy went on about how 'un-youthful' this mission was.

They manage to track them down close to Lighting Country. The trio finish up business with the rescue of the two tailed jinchuuriki. The 'retrieval' team were waiting for them to get a good distance away from the border, so they don't draw the attention of any Cloud ninja. Then they jump in front of the trio.

"Hold up right there. By order of the Hokage, you are to be return to the Leaf. Rin, Arturia, and Saber." Jiraiya said. To sound as if they were there to retrieve rogue leaf ninjas.

"They are still on it?" Arturia asked out loud.

"They don't even know our full names." Rin said.

"I bet they don't even know that Saber is just a name I made up." Naruto said out loud.

Their comments confused Asuma and Kurenai because they were still left out on the truth. They look at their supposed traitorous comrades and didn't recognize them, but they had orders to capture them.

"Rin, Arturia. I will deal with the guy with big white hair. You guys will deal with rest." getting a nod from his friends.

 **{Naruto vs Jiraiya}**

"Why won't you guys leave us alone? We did absolutely nothing against your village." Naruto asked.

"Sorry, _Saber_ , but you guys are too powerful to be left alone. The Leaf needs your power." Jiraiya responded.

"You don't even know my names or who we really are. Then you decided to put us in your Bingo Book as rogue ninja from your village. That is just sad." Naruto said while he wanted summon his Gate and prepared a lot of noble phantasm. Jiraiya flinch at his comment. He always thought that the Leaf is the best and didn't need to do anything pathetic. He thought they were above the world. Now he is living his nightmare, the Leaf Village in a desperation situation.

"Just surrender." Jiraiya ordered.

Then a dozen of noble phantasm shot out toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't get out unscathed. He lost his right arm immediately from the barrage of powerful weapons. "I'm tired of your village. You believe to be gods, but you're far from it. The closest one to god is me. I'm the Once and Future King." Naruto announce. Even in pain, Jiraiya paid attention to what he said.

 _'Once and Future King? What is that suppose to mean?'_ Jiraiya thought as he would investigate it later.

"Give up. I already took away your arm. You won't be able to perform any of your powerful jutsu without both arms. You're just so weak." he taunted him.

He charge at him with a rasengan. Only to have Naruto use Excalibur to block the attack with ease.

"This is boring. You are no longer capable of fighting me where many have failed." Naruto said coldly and kick Jiraiya away into a wall. Putting him out of the fight.

 _'That man is ruthless_.' Jiraiya thought as he fell unconscious.

 **{Arturia and Rin vs Asuma and Kakashi and Guy and Kurenai}**

"Surrender! We have you out number!" Asuma shouted at the pair of girls.

"True, but..." Rin said, until Arturia continued.

"We have you out match. We each fought members of the Akatsuki single handedly. Can you say the same?" Arturia said with a smirk. Making all of them flinch. They knew that all of the members were powerful and they couldn't take them on solo. Hearing that they could, drop their moral.

"It doesn't matter we will capture all of you" Kakashi responded.

"Hey Arturia. Since this isn't a fair fight, you may want to drop the Code of Chivalry for now." Rin said as she pulled out multiple jewels.

"Only this once." Arturia said while drawing Caliburn. "I will take the one in green and the one with one eye. They are close quarter combatants. They may prove to be as strong as Kisame. Shame that we didn't finish our fight." This new piece of information surprised the Leaf ninjas. Kisame is easily one of the best fighter of the Akatsuki. She then went to face her opponents.

 **{Arturia vs Kakashi and Guy}**

"I hope that you two will be better than Kisame. He may be powerful, but my sword skills far surpass his." Arturia said as she prepared herself to fight the duo.

"Guy, we can't take any chances." Kakashi said then activated the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Alright, **Gate of Opening!** " Guy said as chakra started to rush out of his body.

"Caliburn, any advice?" she asked her blade.

" **I will prepare for countermeasures. Just be ready to react.** " Caliburn said as she prepare to perform some magic. Arturia couldn't use prana, so she depends on Caliburn herself to perform any magical attack.

Guy rush in for a kick. Only to have Arturia instinct takeover and dodge it. She then turn around to take a slash at him.

'Her reaction speed is so fast!' Guy thought as she watch her move faster to counter his attack.

Kakashi jump in between them to block her strike with a kunai. He could have attack her, but he didn't want to risk losing his friend. The two jump back after countering her.

"Kakashi, she moves fast. We won't be able to take her on without taking some hits." Guy told Kakashi.

"Alright. Just keep pressing her and I will look for an opening." Kakashi said.

" **Gate of Healing! Gate of Life!** " Guy shouted and charge right back in.

Guy went in with a barrage of attacks. Arturia was only able to block them. Then Guy jump above her. Arturia notice that Kakashi sent a fireball at her. She struck the ball with enough prana to divide the ball in half to avoid her. Guy went in to attack her from behind. It knock her away, but her armor took most of the damage.

'This man hits hard.' she thought as she felt the pain to her back from the kick.

"Are you ready Caliburn?" she asked. She was beginning to get worried about the fight. She didn't think she can take both on at once.

" **Just strike the ugly looking one. It will take away his power. This technique is link to his life. I can disturb it.** " Caliburn said as she began to glow a golden color.

She went in to attack Kakashi instead due to Guy being faster than her. Arturia went in with many slashes to keep Kakashi in CQB. Then Guy went up to attack her from behind. She was prepared this time. She place the edge on her back to cut/block his attack. Guy was going to fast to stop himself. His leg was cut by the blade. Then he suddenly started to cough up blood as the Gates that were open were forcefully closed.

"Guy!" Kakashi shouted in fear for his partner. "What did you do?" he said threateningly toward Arturia.

" **I force him to close all the points in his body. Resulting in his body destroying itself from the chakra circulating throughout his body. With all the chakra circulation and the points closed, he's dying.** " Caliburn answered. " **You can leave your partner to die or leave and save his life**."

'Damnit! I need to captured them but...' Kakashi thought. 'Those that abandon their mission are scum. Those that abandon their teammates are worse than scum.' Kakashi heard his own statement and thought about his father again. 'Guy's life is more important.' Kakashi went over to grab Guy and left the battlefield to get him help. 'Damnit! Why didn't we bring a medic!?' he thought in frustration. The reason was there weren't any ninja medic that would be useful. Shizune and Tsunade were the one capable of fighting and healing, but they left.

 **{Rin vs Asuma and Kurenai}**

"Do you really believe that you can capture us?" Rin asked them as blue lines started to form both her legs and arm.

"Even if you beat an Akatsuki member, you are still outnumber." Kurenai told her. She went through some hand signs to cast a genjutsu on her.

"You do know that each member of the Akatsuki are capable of taking down squads of elite ninjas?" Rin replied.

"What the hell is going on? You should be in my genjutsu!" Kurenai shouted as she saw that she wasn't affected by her jutsu.

"Genjutsu work on people that have a chakra network to mess with?" Rin replied. Shocking both Leaf ninja. To hear that she doesn't have a chakra network is unbelievable. In their mind, you need chakra to be powerful. Rin charge right at Kurenai with a powerful punch. She was sent flying away.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted as he witness his wife flying away like a bug being swatted.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent." she whisper to Asuma when punching him. Asuma was able to block it with his right arm.

'Damnit. Her punches are as hard as Tsunade-sama.' Asuma said mentally. The punch left him with a broken left arm.

"Come on. Even with the Akatsuki, they manage to not take any damage in the first minute." Rin shouted to Asuma disappointedly.

Asuma channel wind chakra into his trench knife. He went to cut her. However she threw one of her jewels at Asuma and it exploded. Forcing Asuma back with several burns.

"I can and will kill you if you continue. Don't you have someone back home to go to?" she ask Asuma to give him a chance to leave.

'Kurenai. Konohamaru.' Asuma thought as he did have people to live for. 'I want to have a son too.'

With those thought, he went over to pick up Kurenai who wasn't looking too well. He grab her and left. He didn't want to lose Kurenai and he knew that trying to capture any of the three will get them killed.

"You had it easy Rin." Arturia told her as she approach her. "My fight was a little tougher, but nothing I can't handle."

"Did they run away too?" Rin asked.

"Ya they did. It at least care enough to save their comrades." Arturia said with a smile. She was a knight at heart and value those that fight along with her.

"They were too easy!" Naruto said as he came out of the bush. "The legendary Toad Sage my ass. Just one wave of noble phantasm and he went down."

Several days has past and the Leaf squad manage to get back home. Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Guy went into intensive care. A missing arm with a lot of blood lost wasn't good. Guy chakra network was damaged severely, but it he was able to recover with time, a lot of time. Kurenai suffered from multiple broken bones and internal bleeding. All were able to recover, except for Jiraiya's arm.

"Minato we have a problem." Jiraiya told Minato from outside of the window. It has been a month since he got out of the Intensive Care Unit. He went to check on his spies and look for Tsunade. He thought the worst when Naruto mention her and he needed her to get her a new arm. To only find out that she disappear.

"What is it?" Minato asked as he stopped working on the paperwork.

"I check with my spies, they lost the three and too many died searching for them. They refuse to look for them anymore." Making Minato frown. "Worst, Tsunade and Shizune disappeared." he said with a frown.

"What!?"

"During my fight with _King,_ he mention Tsunade. I went to check on her after I got out and she is missing. My spies couldn't find anything on them. I'm afraid that they left or were captured."

"This isn't good. We can't lose another Sannin. Not to these three unknown."

"I think she left. I check and she took both the Scroll of Seals and all the Uzumaki scrolls."

"DAMNIT!" Minato shouted in anger. He was okay with her leaving if she was still close to the village. Now she left the country with the Leaf's secrets.

 **{End of Flashback}**

"Well they sound like they won't be a problem in the future. They will be able to easily dealt with if they act up." Merlin said to his story.

"Ya. Who are we going to look for first?" Naruto asked Merlin.

"We are looking for the leader of the Ten Commandments from the demon race." Merlin said seriously. Surprising Naruto that they would go for one of the strongest in the West.

"Relax. There have been some issues with him and this race. I think this would be the best chance to get someone strong on our side. Besides he might be the new leader of the Seven Deadly Sins."

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Escanor - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails)**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**

 **Chomei (Fem-Nanabi - Appearance is CC from Code Geass)**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shizuka**

 **Haruna(?)**

 **Amaru(?)**

 **Fū**

 **Ryūzetsu (Nickname - Ryu)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Recruitment: Meliodas

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Recruitment: Meliodas**

* * *

 **{Somewhere in the West in Demon Country}**

"I still say that this is a very bad idea!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Stop crying about it Naruto." Merlin replied.

"All the demons we ran into attack me! You stood there and watch!" he pointed at Merlin angerlily.

"Hey, I got you a new outfit at least. I could have left you in that damage armor, but I'm kind enough to get you something new. Plus, it matches your girlfriend's armor." she said with a clap. During the search in demon territory, they were constantly attacked by demons of all kind. They were relentless in their attack. The knight's armor that Naruto once wore became damaged and wouldn't be able to protect him properly. Merlin design a blue armor/outfit for him. The design are similar to Arturia's armor. **(AN: Fate/Extra Saber. Gawain's armor.)**

"Fine. I'll stop bitching about it... Where is this guy... ah?"

"Meliodas. His name is Meliodas and he is someone you shouldn't underestimate. He was personally chosen to lead the Ten Commandments and he's the eldest son of the demon king." Merlin answered.

"Why are we looking for a guy like that?" he asked fearfully.

"Because things has changed. Since the death of the demon king, he hasn't been the same. He started to change. Recently he left the Ten Commandments. He has leadership skill and great power. A good potential for the sin of wrath." The sin of wrath stands as the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Okay, but how do we find him?" Naruto asked once again.

"Why not look behind you?" an unknown voice suggested.

Naruto immediately drew Excalibur and turn around. Merlin was still relax and wasn't worried. She slowly turned around instead of quickly. Only to find a 'kid' with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you kid?" Naruto asked as he put away Excalibur. Not believing that a child was a threat. Besides that, Excalibur hasn't said anything about him. She would warn him if there was danger near like the attacks before.

"Who am I? Who are you?" the blonde 'kid' asked.

"Oh. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Naruto. This is Merlin." he pointed to Merlin. She didn't look surprised seeing the 'child'.

"Oh, I know Merlin. I was wondering who are you?" the 'child' asked again.

"I already told you. I'm Naruto." He told the 'child' again.

"He won't get it. Just introduce yourself before nighttimes comes." Merlin said. Getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Okay then." the 'child' answered Merlin. "I'm Meliodas, former leader of the Ten Commandments. Nice to meet you!" Meliodas said with a grin. Surprising Naruto.

After a few minute of shock from Naruto. "I thought you would have been older." he deadpanned.

"Rude. I'm over 3,000 years old." Meliodas retorted. Making Naruto faint from the shocking piece of evidence. "He fainted. Are you going to tell me who he really is Merlin?" Meliodas asked Merlin after he finish poking Naruto with a stick.

"He is the one to pull the sword out of the sword." Merlin said with a sly smile.

"That sword he is carrying isn't Caliburn" He pointed out.

" **It's true Lord Meliodas. Caliburn was given to Master's lover. She dreamt of pulling Caliburn as a child. When Master received me from Lady Vivian, he had no need of carrying two holy swords. My name is Excalibur, the Sword of Promise Victory and my companion that protects me and Master as my sheath is Avalon**." Excalibur answered. Avalon just started to glow as a sign of saying 'hi'.

"Oh. Then that's okay. Why are you looking for me Merlin?"

"I want to recruit you to the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Why should I join?"

"Naruto wants to unite the land. Uniting all races and find peace with everyone. I want his dream to come true, but he can't do it alone. He will need all the help he can get. He is too young and inexperience in the west. He came from over the wall in the East." surprising Meliodas. This is the first news about anything coming from the East. "He didn't like how life was there and decided to come here. Even though he been here for more than three years, he made some friends. Several human friends including his lover and a ghoul. With the ghoul, he even offer her to take a bite off him to survive which she rejected his offer." Surprising him even more. It was common for humans to kill ghouls right away due to avoid being eaten. Then too offer a ghoul a piece of you is dangerous. A ghoul could lose control from the taste and may eat him instead of taking a bite.

"The kid seems like he would make a good leader, but he needs work. I'm hoping you would teach him a thing or two and help rebuild the Seven Deadly Sins." Merlin finish.

"Let me test him first. Then we will see." Meliodas said. He definitely became intrigued by Naruto. Most people wouldn't think about doing half of the things he done. Merlin snapped her fingers and a puddle of water was splashed on Naruto's face.

"AHHH!" he screamed from the cold water and drew Excalibur and began swinging it like an idiot. He then look at the two people staring at him. "* _ahem_ * WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE OVER THREE-THOUSAND YEARS OLD!" Naruto shouted as he pointed Excalibur at Meliodas. Meliodas just dash in with a punch to the face, but he block it with Excalibur. Knocking Naruto back several feets away. "What the hell!?"

"Just fight him Naruto. This is a test for you." Merlin told him. Meliodas went in with another punch to the gut, but this time he landed his punch. Knocking him down.

"FINE! If you want to test me like that, then I will return the favor." Naruto shouted as he summon several weapons from the Gate of Babylon. He launch all of them at Meliodas. Meliodas pulled out his sword, Lostvayne. He easily block all of them.

"So wasteful." Naruto then charge at him while still summoning noble phantasm and firing them behind him. He carefully aim them to not hit himself. "That's better, but you could do better." Meliodas commented as he went into a deadlock with Naruto and use him as a shield against his Gate. Meliodas easily overpower Naruto and push him back with a barrage of slashes. Naruto only manage to block half of the attacks. "Good. You block all those that would have left a fatal wound. You have good battle instinct. However, is this all you can do?" Naruto jump back.

"Of course not. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto form seven clones. Each clones summon a noble phantasm from the Gate to use as Excalibur can't be replicated.

"Neat. I can do the same." Meliodas created a seven clones of himself. The difference is that his sword, Lostvayne was copied as well. Lostvayne gave Meliodas the ability to great physical copies of himself unlike how Naruto uses ninjutsu to create clones. All clones charge at each other as the real ones attack each other. At the end of the quick battle royal, Meliodas clones won.

"Damnit! It's not over yet!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out Durandal from the Gate and focus the holy energy of it and Excalibur together in a x-shape. A bright orb started to form in between the two swords.

"* _wolf whistle_ * That's looks like it can do some damage." Meliodas commented. "However, it won't be enough to beat me." he said with a smirk.

" **Holy Flash Bang!** " Naruto pointed the swords at Meliodas and release the orb of holy energy. The technique came from the idea from Kurama's **Tailed Beast Bomb**. Concentration of energy into a single point and build it up. Then releasing to land on the target and explode in a furious explosion. Naruto used holy energy instead of chakra or prana. He could do it with either of those energy source, but holy energy is unique in it's own way and is far more easier for Naruto to use. Considering that he holds many holy swords and is the one chosen by God herself.

" **Full Counter**!" Meliodas swung his sword at the right moment to make contact with the orb and sent it right back.

'Shit!' Naruto thought as he close his eyes to take his own attack. Only to feel nothing hit him. Naruto open his eyes to see Merlin erupting a powerful barrier in front of him to block the attack.

"You did pretty well for a kid." Meliodas said as he walk to him after the barrier came down. "The last attack look very dangerous and could have killed me considering I AM a Demon." Naruto only look sheepish and rubbed the back of his head while giving a weak laugh. Meliodas then turn to Merlin. "Okay, I will join the Sins. I will also give the kid a lesson of two."

"A lesson?" Naruto question him.

"You're good kid, but not good enough. You make a decent soldier, but a leader is something that you will need to learn. Who's better to train you in leadership than the one that was said to be the next demon king." Meliodas answered with a smirk.

After giving it some thought. "Fine. Deal, but what's up with the 180? I heard that you were once a merciless killer and greatly respected by all demons and other races. What happen to you?" Naruto asked once again. During his years in the west, he learned a lot about the major players in the West. Meliodas was described as a ruthless killer. He would show absolutely no mercy to anyone he raced and had a great hatred for other races.

"Oh. Things happen." Meliodas said with his usual go happy tone. Naruto figured he would not like to talk about it and should be happy that he is like this now.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Merlin - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Escanor - The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails and fox ears)**

 **Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**

 **Chomei (Fem-Nanabi - Appearance is CC from Code Geass)**

 **Meliodas - The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shizuka**

 **Haruna(?)**

 **Amaru(?)**

 **Fū**

 **Ryūzetsu (Nickname - Ryu)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Long Live the King

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking', special words, comments_

 **Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic, Technique**

{Location}

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Long Live the King**

* * *

Nearly a year has past since Meliodas has join the Seven Deadly Sins and in Naruto's quest to unite the entire West continent. During the year, he train Naruto in swordsmanship. Much to the disappointment of him. He wanted to learn some cool technique. Naruto didn't see the full potential of his power as the Once and Future King. Naruto only took the time to use a few weapons at a time from the Gate of Babylon and some powerful techniques he learn. That alone made him a powerful opponent, but it wasn't enough. Meliodas gave him a few lesson on how to utilize his Gate better in combat. Naruto started to use the Gate in more of a creative ways.

After the lessons, the group continue to travel the entire west to search for members for the Seven Deadly Sins. At the start of the journey, the only members were the Boar's Sin of Gluttony: Merlin, Lion's Sin of Pride: Escanor, and Dragon's Sin of Wrath: Meliodas. Three out of the seven sins were filled, but Merlin was determined to revive the group. During one of their travel, they heard news of an immortal lurking around the countryside. Meliodas was intrigued by it and went off on his own to find this person. He came back a few weeks later with Ban. As in Undead Ban or now, Fox's Sin of Greed: Ban. Since Ban joined the group, he and Meliodas became best friends.

A few months later, Naruto decided to part ways temporary. Naruto wanted to train on his own in mastering his new power, Divine Dividing. The cool technological looking white and blue wings amaze Naruto greatly. Besides the ability to fly, he was able to divide his opponent's power in half every ten seconds. According to Albion, if he trains in the wings, he would unlock a far greater power than the wings. Naruto decided to visit the Fairy's Forest that was said to be rather peaceful. He figured that it would be the best place to train without anyone trying to stab him in the back. Unfortunately, he ran into trouble there. He stumble across a battlefield in the Fairy's forest. A few demons and a couple dozens of devils were fighting each other. In the midst of their conflict were the peaceful fairy race or the surviving ones.

Before the battle between devils and demons, the forest was already attack and many fairies died. Only a couple dozens survived the attack and decided to rebuild their home. The fairies were without their protector to fight off the last attack that destroyed their home. The peace loving fairies had to fight against creatures that desire their destruction for the first time on their own and the result was clear. The next attack, they were lucky. Naruto tried to stop the demons and devils fighting each other, but failed, so he had to kill them. During the short three-way battle, he manage to achieve what he was training for for a few minutes. His desire to protect the dying race, fairies, was enough to achieve, what Albion called, Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker. The balance breaker is scale mail armor. It provided the same protection as a dragon scale, greater physical capabilities, and the use of the dividing abilities in shorter intervals. After taking out the dozen of devils and all powerful demons, he manage to save a good number of fairies. About several dozens.

Naruto promised to stay for awhile to guard them, so they can put up a barrier to keep everyone out. Naruto helped in creating the barrier by changing it, so it would keep out those that have negative emotions. He learnt it from sensing emotion from Kurama and barriers from Rin. The new barrier would only allow people that wouldn't harm them in. The barrier itself was also designed with the help of Byakko. He may not know much about magecraft, but he could tell when meeting with Naruto in the forest that the forest have an unlimited supply of nature energy. He was quite jealous of this place for the supply. He worked with Naruto in tuning the barrier, so that it would absorb nature energy to strengthen the barrier for an eternity. After a few more weeks of training in the forest, the protector decided to return. Only to be devastated in how his home was destroyed in his absences. The fairies refuse to acknowledge their protector, King or Harlequin, as their leader anymore. He wasn't welcome by his fellow fairies.

Even if the other fairies ridicule King, he would always care for them. He decided to repay Naruto. Naruto needed help in flying combat, so King started to teach him how to fight while flying. At the end of his training period, he left ready for aerial combat. He may have failed in achieving the balance breaker, but he was able to learn how to fight with his Divine Dividing wings. King couldn't help, but feel guilty for what happened to his people and sister when he left, so he followed Naruto. Later he would join the Seven Deadly Sins as Grizzly's Sin of Sloth: King. During the reunion of his friends, they manage to recruit a new member that Meliodas stumbleupon. A lady giant, Diane or now, Serpent's Sin of Envy: Diane.

The Seven Deadly Sins started to head out their own way to travel the entire west. They needed to know what they would be dealing with. The only one that stayed with Naruto to head back to human country is Meliodas and Ban. Escanor followed Merlin to find the last sin. King and Diane went off to travel the lands, to help where they can like how they did in their past with each other.

During king's disappearance from the Fairy Forest, he was out looking for someone. During his hunt, he lost his memory and ran into Diane. The two stayed together for a few hundred years. Giants and fairies naturally live long lives, so a hundred years didn't seem much for them. He later regain his memory and went back to the forest only to find Naruto. Diane waited for a month, but soon left seeing that her friend didn't show up. That is when she ran into Meliodas.

Naruto, Ban, and Meliodas headed toward to the Tohsaka estate to see his old friends and start their crazy plan.

With the girls, they had an eventful time with each other. Fū, and Ryu had been learning about magecraft( **1** ).

Fū decided to learn more about flying magic and a couple of elemental magic. Since the removal of Chomei, Fū didn't want her to be imprison once again, but she missed the wings that allow her to fly. She took up aera( **2** ) magic to grow a pair of wings to fly once again. Seeing that she wanted to help Naruto in his attempt to unite the west, she learn another set of magic. She learn lightning and water magic. Using lightning from the sky to launch long range lightning spell at the enemy and water magic for close quarter combat or long range. She wanted to learn to generate water by using magic, so she can use ninjutsu to use water style jutsu in remembrance of her home.

Ryūzetsu, Ryu, wanted to be a mix of a spy. She learned the reflector spell. By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible. This way, she would be an effective spy and reconnaissance.

Arturia and Rin only polished their skills. Her magic resistance were quite high, so she didn't need to worry about attack spells. She develop a magic technique that works well with her swordsmanship. It was mana infuses and accumulates magical energy into her weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the magical energy to reinforce herself. It can be called a jet blast of magical energy to increase her movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst is only possible with her immense magical power. She have immense magical powers compared to the others that got magic circuits from Ddraig. Rin theorize that it was Caliburn's present that increase it. Even though her magical power is superior to the rest of the girls, including the _NOT_ jealous Rin, she didn't want to learn about any other spells. She still wanted to base herself out of a knight, not a magus.

"Hellooo~!" Naruto sang from the door of the Tohsaka's estate to see if anyone is home.

"Naruto!" shouted two girls. It was Arturia and Fū. Arturia gave him a long and passionate kiss. Ban and Meliodas only whistle to her action.

"Arturia! Fū! It's great to see you two!" he said happily and went over to give Fū a hug. "Where are the others?"

"Chomei and Kurama left off somewhere. They wanted to visit some place a few months ago. They wanted to see how much has changed. They haven't returned yet." Fū answered.

"They deserve this break. They have been gone from their home for far too long." Naruto said.

"Rin and Ryu left to get supplies." Arturia told him.

"Supplies?" Naruto question.

"Mainly herbs and other medical or poison ingredient. I didn't like the idea of poison, but Rin made a point that some poisonous ingredient could act as a cure to poison and are used for many potions. They won't be back till the end of this month."

"Damn~" Ban said. "We can't wait that long for them."

"We can do it with the five of us." Meliodas said.

"Ah, excuse me. Who are you two and what do you mean?" Fū asked.

 **{A couple Introductions and travel stories later}**

"If we strike Camelot in a few days, we would be able to take out that bastard, Nobunaga, we can take control of their entire human territory." Ban explained their plan. During their travel on their way back, they learn that Camelot would be under guard due to the tax collection. It would usually be at unknown moments, but know they would know when Nobunaga is planning to collect tax from the entire territory. These tax collection forcefully take away supplies and money from every human. Even to the town that doesn't receive his protection from the other race.

"If we do this, how do we know that everyone won't turn on us?" Arturia asked. She knew that it was wise to get rid of Nobunaga.

"Simple. This." Meliodas said as he toss a piece of paper with several names. Arturia and Fū look at the note. "Those are the names of people that support Nobunaga and their pockets are being filled up. If we take out Nobunaga and those people out, we would be able to get the most of the army and all the humans on our side. A lot of people don't like either of them. Several corrupt officers would need to be taken out or change them. With all of that done, we have an army and a base of operation."

"That still leave one problem. Who will kill Nobunaga? I heard he isn't someone that shouldn't be underestimated." Fū asked.

"It should be the strongest out of us all. Sir Meliodas should-" Arturia said, but was cut off.

"No! I will take him!" he said. Meliodas just smiled at him while the girls got a worried look.

'He realize what it takes to be a leader. Leading by example is the best way to sway people.' Meliodas thought. There are several leaders in the west have generals that lead their army, while they just sit on the throne and make decisions. Those leaders are rarely respected and would end up being killed, so another person will take their place.

"N-Naruto... It's too dangerous" Arturia and Fū tried to protest. They didn't doubt his ability, but Nobunaga was someone capable of fighting and leading humans, the weakest race in the west, against all other race for many years. That alone speaks for his leadership and power. It's just his ruling that people don't like.

"No. It have to be me. If I'm to unite the west, I can't hide behind others while they fight for me. They won't acknowledge me and will doubt me if I let others fight my battle. This isn't a fight for humanity. It's a test for me. It's to see if I'm worthy of being the Once and Future King. You remember my fight with Ddraig. He didn't listen to me because he didn't think I was worthy as the king. Others would think the same and only a few like Albion would acknowledge my rule based solely on Caliburn. I won't accept that. My fight to rule will be the blood and sweat on the battlefield will be a sign as my right to rule." Naruto explain.

"Okay" Arturia reluctantly agreed. "I'll let you fight him alone."

"Good. Now, Fū and Ban would take out the targets. Their skills are more suitable for assassinations. Meliodas and Arturia will grab the attention of all the guards and keep the focus on you two. Try to kill as few as possible. Those soldiers have family to go home to." Getting a nod for him. Meliodas was proud of his plan. The plan was to do as little damage as possible, but effectively killing all the corruptions and danger to the territory. It showed that he isn't out to kill, but to save and unite. Hopefully the other race would see it like that and not another human power struggle. "I will take out Nobunaga." Naruto explain his plan.

"Right!" all four people said together. In acknowledgement of Naruto's plan.

"Good. The operation starts in four days at dawn. Rest up and be prepared."

* * *

 **{Four Days Later}**

Everyone left the Tohsaka estate and went off to Camelot, the capital of the human territory. The plan was simple, Fū and Ban take out the corrupt politicians and supporters of Nobunaga on the list. Doing so will get rid of the corruptions that everyone in the human territory is living in. Naruto head straight into the castle and take out Nobunaga himself. The problem with that is that Nobunaga wield a powerful sword, the Me-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi or as Naruto refers it to, the Kusanagi. Not to be mistaken with the Kusanagi blade that Orochimaru wields.

Orochimaru's Kusanagi is a blade created by the snake summon. It's just a very sturdy blade that is coated by the special poison of the snake clan. The snake clan based their sword off the original Kusanagi that came from the dead body of a very powerful serpent, Yamata-no-Orochi. The original Kusanagi is said to have the ability to command all serpents and snake. Also, it also have great ability that can challenge many people( **3** ). It's unknown how Nobunaga acquired the sword, but many didn't asked when he showed how powerful he was with it.

Meliodas and Arturia were great swordsman. The two should be able to hold off the majority of the guards in town and keep their eyes on them. Especially, Nobunaga. Meliodas is well known with all the powerhouse of the west. Challenging him without two or three other powerhouse would be considered suicide. Officially, there are only about 50 powerhouse players in the west. Although, it's unsure due to the lack of a proper system to spread news. It was only hearing of rumors and actually experience them from battle.

Naruto was using is shinobi training to quietly enter the castle. He manage to reach Nobunaga's room to kill him, while he watch. However, he did something stupid.

"Nobunaga!" Naruto shouted him from behind. Nobunaga was shocked to see someone get so close to killing him. He drew his blade as he turn around. "I here for a battle to the death!" Naruto declared as he pointed Excalibur at him. He wanted to fight like a warrior, not as an assassin.

' **Master is sometimes an idiot** ' Caliburn thought with a sweat drop. ' **I mean, he could have killed him right there and mission accomplish**.' Before the battle, Naruto asked for Arturia to trade blades for this battle. Seeing how Excalibur and Caliburn work in similar ways, but Excalibur was always the superior holy sword, it confused her. He confided to her about his plan to properly challenge him as a knight, warrior, and king. He wanted to fight as the Once and Future King when he start off.

"Who are you boy?!" he demanded.

"I'm Naruto!" He raise Caliburn vertically, parallel of his face and body. Showing Caliburn in her full glory. "I'm the one that pulled the sword out of the stone! I'm the Once and Future King and I'll will unite the west."

"Once and Future King! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laugh maniacally. "The legendary sword, Caliburn, in the hands of a BOY! I will kill you and take that sword for myself." He charge at Naruto. Only to clash blades with him. "I-impossible!" he shouted. His sword was being overpowered by Caliburn aura. Naruto pushed him back. Out of his room and into the courtyard. 'Looks like the sword live up to it's legend.' "I'll enjoy wielding that sword." He bit his thumb and wipe blood on Kusanagi's side. " **Kusanagi-Snake Belly**!" The Kusanagi seems to grow another blade to it. " **Snake Lance!** " He swung his blade, forming a zigzag shockwave that creates a destructive impact. Naruto block it, but he did took some damage due to the wide range attack it form.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he spit out some blood. "That sword really lives up to it's legend."

" **Of course it does. It may not be as powerful as me, but it's abilities are more useful compared to mine**." Caliburn said sadly. She was considered one of the strongest sword, but she lack technique.

Naruto summoned a noble phantasm to fire it at Nobunaga. However, this one was a different attack than usual. He grab onto the handle as it flew out. Firing himself at Nobunaga at great speed. "Ahhhh!" Naruto quickly slash at his chest. Nobunaga started to cough up a lot of blood from his slash. The reason that Nobunaga didn't react in time is due to the speed. The Gate fire noble phantasm as the rate of a bullet. During the time, it was far faster than most speed that isn't teleportation. Even Meliodas couldn't defend against the speed and had to rely on his demon body and regeneration against that attack.

'That damn brat! How dare he does this to me!' He bit his finger again and wipe the blood on his blade. " **Kusanagi-Snake Form**!" The Kusanagi transform into a larger blade with an additional four blade. " **White Serpent**!" Starting as a jagged line of energy akin to her Snake Lance technique.

'That doesn't look good' Naruto thought as light. He channel prana into Caliburn. " **Banishing Shift!** " He shouted as he intended to cancel out the attack. Only to fail when the lights transform into multiple snakes that wrap around the target, binding him from head to toe. "Shit!"

"It's over!" he shouted while laughing at his doom. The snakes exploded. This was one of the strongest technique that the Kusanagi had. The White Serpent would take out many strong opponent. Due to it splitting up when it's about to make contact and bind the opponent, it was a dangerous move.

* * *

Arturia was still outside of the gate of the city. Fighting along with Meliodas against all the soldiers coming at them. She heard the explosion from the castle and could only stare at the smoke.

"Naruto..." She whispered. She was worried about him. The explosion didn't help her at all. It only made her more worried. Somewhere in the sky, a mint green hair girl had the same thought.

"Focus. I'm sure Naruto is okay." Meliodas said to get her attention to what is at hand. "Have faith."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laugh. He watch as the smoke began to clear up. "The Golden Sword of Victorious is mine!" he cheered as he began to walk over to Naruto's 'corpse.' A powerful wind gust blew the smoke away. To surprise Nobunaga greatly. There stood a white armored man. The armor seem to look like a refined version of dragon scale armor. Also, he was still holding Caliburn.

[ **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker** ]

"V-vanishing Dragon!? As in Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. One of the Heavenly Dragon!?" He asked/demanded in fear. The Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon were the common name that the two heavenly dragon were referred to often.

"This is the power granted to me by my friend, Albion. The Divine Dividing. It allows me the ability to divide my opponent's power in half every ten second... But in the balance breaker form, I'm able to use it as much as my body can handle and I can handle a lot of power!" Naruto said. He was a jinchuriki, albeit a soul jinchuuriki. Still, as an Uzumaki he could wield large amount of power. One of the things he doesn't hate about being born from Kushina Namikaze.

"Impossible!" Nobunaga shouted in denial. He charge at Naruto with as much prana as he could muster in the Kusanagi. Naruto just grab the sword in mid-swing.

[ **DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE** ]

Naruto absorb all the prana in the sword and in his magic circuit. Leaving him powerless. Naruto then took the sword away from him and stab Caliburn into his stomach. He started to cough up a lot of blood. Too much blood.

"So... This is how it ends..." he muttered out while leaning Naruto in his scale male.

"This is the end, Nobunaga. You may be a monster to many, but I hope you find peace in the next life." Naruto said.

"Forgiving a monster like me... Maybe you're the... Once and... Future King... Tell me... what is your full name... so I know who will lead my nation and unite the west." He asked.

"Naruto. Just Naruto." Naruto answered him. It was right to answer a dying man question.

"Haha" he laugh at weakly. "Fishcake..." Getting a tick mark off Naruto. "No... Maelstrom. That fits you... But you need a proper legacy name." After a few second of thought. "Pendragon. Naruto Pendragon... The man that wields the power of a dragon." he said while chuckling. Naruto place him down. He started to laugh while dying.

"A man should always smile when dying. It shows he has no regrets. You may have been a monster to your people, but you have a heart of a warrior. Rest in peace." Naruto said as he close Nobunaga's eye.

The battle ended. The targets killed. Order slowly being restored.

A few weeks later, the rest of the girls return back. Only to find that everyone else is at Camelot. Trying their best to restore order and unite the people. Surprisingly, it was a lot easier. When Naruto came out to face all the soldiers in town and the citizens, he wave both Caliburn and Kusanagi in the air. There, many accepted him. For a strong warrior because he had their old king's sword and a king for holding the Golden Sword of Victorious. Many humans knew of the legend and how it's described because many place their hope into it. Funny, Excalibur was built from the wish and hope of all when they place it on Caliburn. Merlin return on time to see Naruto. She was proud of what he has done. The girls reprimanded him for a crazy plan and for his recklessness. Naruto was injured and left in bed before Rin and Ryu return.

Words has spread about the Once and Future King finally arriving to the west. Majority of the army that serve Nobunaga had no problem serving Naruto. The citizens of the human territory heard about his action and his attempt to help all of them, including other races. Many accepted him as the new king to lead them. At Camelot, many people were gathered at the castle, including all of the Seven Deadly Sins. Including the last member, Goat's Sin of Lust: Gowther. It was the day to announce the revival of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins and their new king. After Merlin giving a long speech about the group and Naruto.

"I present you the Once and Future King. Naruto Pendragon!" Merlin announce. Getting a loud applause for the blue armor king. Behind him stood his friends, lovers, and family. Felix was there too.

"I, Naruto Pendragon, am the one that pulled the Golden Sword of Victorious, Caliburn!" he drew the sword and raised it sky high for everyone to bask in it's golden light. "I swear! That I will unite the entire west. I desire peace. But not just peace for humans! But peace for angels, devils, ghouls, demons, fairies, humans, and all other race!" getting a very loud applause. "We shall unite this war torn world. We will stand together as one and fight as one. I know that it will be difficult for you to find peace with the other race that once hunted you, but I have faith in you and them! We will find peace! We will find out happy ending! Every single one of us!" Even more applause roared out. Many people were inspired by the powerful, but peaceful and kind man that Naruto is. "I'll lead us to a golden age! No one shall stop me from uniting the land and finding peace for all!"

"Long live the king!" Meliodas shouted after Naruto finish his speech.

" **LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!** " everyone started to chant. Bringing tears of joy to the young king.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 ***Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - Fate Stay Night**

 ***Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 ***Kurama (Fem-Kyuubi - Appearance is from Ma Xiaotao from Douluo Dalu 2. Just imagine her with 9 red tails)**

 ***Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night**

 ***Chomei (Fem-Nanabi - Appearance is CC from Code Geass)**

 ***Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***Ban - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***Diane - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***Merlin - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***King - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***Escanor - Seven Deadly Sins**

 ***Gowther - Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shizuka**

 **Fū**

 **Ryūzetsu (Nickname - Ryu)**

 **Haruna**

 **Amaru(?)**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: I call it 'magecraft' because I like that specific name for magic for this series. It's just magic of all kind that I can come of with or take away from. The same thing for 'prana'. I know how prana works for Fate Stay Night, but it's just magic energy in my eyes. As well as magical circuits, will it stays the same. It transfer prana all around the body to use magic. If you don't like how use 'prana' and 'magecraft' and 'magus' then deal with it. I know how it's really like, but I choose not to use the proper one from Fate series.**

 **2: Aera magic from Fairy Tail. Happy, Lily, and Carla's wings.**

 **3: I'm basing this Kusanagi off of Fang from Blue Exorcist. Shura's sword.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Reunion

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This is an AU story based on Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West by Animefanguy, but will contains element of Emperor of the Alvarez Empire by BookishTen8. Also, this will contain my own style.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Reunion**

* * *

{ **One Month Later** }

 **{Camelot}**

* _Deep Breath_ *

Naruto woke up from bed. His eyes started to scan the room. Only to find himself naked with an equally naked Rin and Arturia. Then memories of last night event came back to him.

' _A threesome. Didn't see that coming_.' Naruto thought. ' _After a night of drinking and celebrating and those two drag me into bed. Hehehe, I thought the men were the perverts, not the women._ ' Naruto quietly gotten out of bed by replacing himself with a clone for the girls to cuddle with. Naruto got dress in black pants and red shirt. He then went out to do his duty as king.

It has been one week after Naruto's coronation to be the king of humanity. Since his declaration, everything has been going great. Naruto manage to get control of all of the humans territory with little resistance. Apparently, people are willing to listen to the Once and Future King more easily than he thought. However, there were still several rogue elements in his little kingdom, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Naruto brought down all the corrupted families that supported his predecessor. One such family is the Matou family. One of the most powerful magical family that are humans. They were known for the cruelty and frown upon methods. What really got Naruto's attention was the next heir to the family... or should I say heiress.

Sakura Matou, formerly Sakura Tohsaka

This case was a difficult one for Naruto. The first being the clan refusing to recognize Naruto's rule. He had a choice to either leave them alone where they could cause a lot of problem down the road or deal with them now. It was one of the first choice he had to make as king and it was a tough one. He knew that everyone wasn't evil like the current head, but they were powerful enough and dangerous enough to cause enough problems and deaths down the line. Naruto ask for a full dossier of the family. So far, there were too few that seem good, so Naruto decided to launch a rescue mission on them then and eliminate the rest of the family. Overall, it was successful. A few Matou were saved, including Sakura. Most of the family, including the monster Zouken, the rapist Shinji, and others were all killed by Naruto, Meliodas, and Merlin.

The current problem was Sakura. She was very much devoid of life and had the damn crest worms in her. Fortunately, Merlin was able to get rid of all the crest worms inside her, but she still needed therapy for all the trauma she been through. Over the last few weeks, Naruto visit her and spent time with her to help regain her humanity. He would usually send his clone to deal with his friends and family or his duties because he wanted to personally take care of Sakura. There was also the fact that she is Rin's sister that her father _given_ to the Matou family.

In the past weeks, Sakura radically change since Naruto first lay his eyes upon her. From a lifeless girl to kind, shy girl. It's not much, but it is a lot of progress. She became very clingy to Naruto and developed romantic feelings for him. Calling him her 'Shining Knight.' Naruto noted that she had a pink ribbon in her hair and she told him that is was a gift from Rin when they were still sisters. She held onto to it because it gave her hope that her sister will rescue her. There were times that she becomes very dark, but quickly snaps out of it. Her dark side came from the years of endless torture from her adoptive family.

Now was the day to check up on her. He was hoping that she will be ready to live out her life without any pain and finally be reunited with her sister, something he was trying to surprise Rin with. Naruto headed off to meet the purple haired girl.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Sakura. It's me." Naruto said as he knocked on her room.

"Naruto?" _**CLICK**_ "Come in. Please!" She said happily as she let Naruto walk into her room.

Naruto took a seat at the table where Sakura took the seat across from him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now!"

"Good. You've been through a lot Sakura. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

"Today, we will see if how far you came. I know you don't go out a lot, but it's time for you to see what life has to offer, so we're going on a date!"

Sakura gasp at the news. She wasn't expecting a date with the man she fell in love with and she was definitely not against it.

"Okay! Let me get change first!' She said happily. Naruto couldn't help, but smile. She was acting right for her age. A happy schoolgirl going out with senpai.

He couldn't say that for himself. He took on so many responsibilities at such a young age, but that had to do with his life back in the east. Kids were groom/indoctrinated to become child soldiers, ninja. A practice that is very rare in the west as the races in the west fight for their children, not arm them to fight for home. It was ' _I guess old habits die hard_.' He thought bitterly. He never like the idea of kids not having the chance of living life. That's why he's doing everything he can, so Sakura can enjoy the happiness that was taken away from her as a child. If he could make one person, like Sakura, smile, then he would carry on with all the hardship the world has for him.

Naruto took Sakura out for a nice walk through the local park. It was morning, so the scenery was breathtaking. Sakura enjoyed being in Naruto's company throughout the walk. She even started to interact with the citizens that were up in the morning. After the walk, he took her out to a nice family run restaurant for breakfast.

Overall, the date was successful. She enjoy her time with Naruto and got a taste of life. She also seem to be adjusting from the sudden change of environment. It look like she was ready to be re-introduce to the world. Free from her cage that the Matou put her in.

Walking back to Camelot Castle. "Sakura, do you think you're ready to meet with your sister?" Naruto asked. Naruto notice her body shaking up from the question.

"I-I'm afraid. W-what if she doesn't accept me?" She asked him with tears coming down her eyes. Naruto wipe the tears away and brought her in for a hug.

"Rin isn't like that. I've spent plenty of time with her to know she isn't like that. She's rude, loud, stingy, shrewd, bossy... she's a lot of things okay." He said with a slight sweat drop as he realize that there is a lot of things to describe Rin. "But she isn't cruel. I remember she told me once that her biggest regret in life is failing someone she loves. She may have not talked about you, but it was clear that she was thinking about you. I know that she failed to save you, but you should give her the chance to be the big sister that she always wanted to be. Just do as I say and I can prove to you that she loves you very much." He let her go. He reminded her of the plan for her meeting Rin.

Sakura started to wipe away her tears. Feeling the new found courage to face her sister. "Thank you." She said as she gave a quick kiss to Naruto on the lips and went into the room that she was suppose to wait in.

"( _small laugh_ ) You're definitely Rin's sister, Sakura." Naruto muttered as he remember the soft lips of Sakura. Naruto went over to look for Rin.

While searching the castle for a certain twin-tail, Naruto spotted a certain green haired girl with tan-skin.

"Naruto-sama!( **1** )" Fū shouted in joy as she saw him.

"( _sigh_ ) How many times did I tell you to drop the honorific Fū?" He asked.

"A lot!" She answered happily.

"You're not going to stop, aren't ya?" She shook her head. "Whatever. Did you hear anything from Chomei?" He asked.

Fū look sad and shook her head. "No. I haven't see her or Kurama since they left. I'm getting worried. What if they abandon us?" Fū feared. She may have not been treated badly as other jinchuriki, but she was alone for most of her life. Chomei was one of the constant people that was there for her in the Land of Waterfall.

"No way!" Naruto brought her into a hug. He knew that since she was alone most of her life, Chomei meant a lot to her like how Kurama means a lot to Naruto. "This is the first time of freedom and they're home. They must being enjoying being free and at home now. They will come back when they're ready."

"Hai!" She said happily, agreeing with his statement.

Naruto started to walk away before turning back to shout at her. "Have you seen Rin?"

"Ya. She is at the library. Said something about looking for something." She answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Naruto walk away towards the library. Leaving a happy Fū do whatever she was doing before.

Naruto walk towards the library to find his lover. Naruto reach the library to find Rin going through several documents. Documents that was lock up due to privacy. Documents that Naruto went through himself. ' _She must be looking for any information on Sakura. I made it hard for anyone to get those documents.'_ He thought as he recalled several decrees he made as king. One such law is about the privacy of his citizens. Records would be kept of them, but they won't be open to the public, only high ranking people could get their hands on them. A position that Rin didn't have.

Naruto passed her to go through the (un)lock cabinet that held information of magical families and dig through it to see if she took the folder he wrote up on Sakura. He found the file to be in the cabinet. ' _She must be looking at the Matou file. Didn't know that there is already a personal file for Sakura._ ' Naruto took out several paper out of the file that had details of her recovery and therapy and pocketed them.

Naruto brought the file of Sakura to Rin. It only detailed her horrible life with the Matou family. He then grab one of Rin's twin tails and started to drag her out of the room.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! The hair! Naruto!" She screamed at Naruto in pain. He finally let go.

"Rin, follow me." He told her sternly. Surprising her.

"Can't this wait? I'm busy." She told him as she fix her hair. Naruto just continued to stare at her. Surprising her that Naruto seem to be so cold to her. She did flinch a little. "What's with the look?" She demanded. Even if he's king, he would always be her stupid idiot.

"We should talk in private." Naruto told her. She refuse to move.

"Not until you tell me what gotten to you?"

"Sakura Matou." Rin froze at those words.

"W-what?" She muttered in shock. After several second for her to recover, she continued. "I-I d-d-d-don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered out due to the topic of the conversation. Naruto just grab her hand and drag her to the room that Sakura was waiting/hiding in.

The room was more of an interrogation room. A table with two seats, a couple of doors, and a vent. Naruto took a seat and gestured Rin to the seat across him. She was very nervous now, but she didn't show it.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Staying true to the plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She claimed. Playing the ignorant card. She didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto then drop the file in front of her. During the entire time, she claim and acted to not care about a 'Sakura Matou,' but she started to read the file right away. Not caring about what Naruto think of her now.

"Let me summarize it for you. Sakura Matou, formerly Sakura Tohsaka. Your younger sister." She ignored Naruto as she was still reading the file. "A little girl that been through hell. She was abused, tortured, and raped." Rin froze. "The Matou family were one of the few to go against my rule, so I had to deal with them. Little Sakura was the heir of the Matou family" Naruto said coldly. Rin picked up the word, 'was.'

"D-don't tell me." She said weakly. Not wanting to believe that Naruto was suggesting.

"The Matous were a danger and I made a call. I couldn't allow them to continue to exist."

 _ **BAM**_

Rin jump up from her seat and tackled Naruto and choking him in pure rage. She wasn't strong enough to try to choke him, but she did her damn best. Naruto could only feel her hands around his throat and a few tears on his face. Rin was crying.

"Why?" She muttered. "WHY!?" She screamed at him. Even if she loves him, she can't help, but feel hatred for him now. "You killed my sister!" Naruto just continued to stare at her emotionless. He needed her to express her feelings for her little sister. "I know that I failed her, but I still love her! I was never able to find her after father gave her to them! No matter how hard I tried, I failed!" She gave up trying to strangle her lover and just fail on top of him crying into his chest. "I'm a failure." She cried out. Naruto started to comfort her. It was then that a door open, but Rin didn't hear it due to her cries.

"Big sister."

Rin immediately got up while still crying to find the source of the voice. She saw a beautiful violet haired girl with violet eyes. Rin notice that the girl seem to be crying like herself, but with a smile on her face. Then she saw a pink ribbon tied to her hair that she recognize right away.

"Sakura!" Rin got off him and dove into Sakura for a hug. Then begun an emotional reunion betweens sisters.

' _You're right, Naruto. She does care.'_ She thought as she continue to cry tears of joy, while Rin cried tears of relief and happiness.

Knowing that he wasn't needed for this moment, he left the two to catch up.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Naruto's Harem: Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Shion, Koyuki, Shizuka, Fū, Ryūzetsu, Temari, Sakura Matou**

 _ **1: Keep in mind that people from the east will mainly use Japanese honorific and the west would use more english ter**_ **ms.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Holy Sword vs Cursed Spear

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Holy Sword vs Cursed Spear**

* * *

{ **Next Day, Midnight** }

Naruto allowed the two sisters to catch up for all those years of separation. He didn't bother to watch them. It was a very emotional moment for the two. Plus, he knew that Rin never meant to harm him when he trick her to reveal her revealing her feelings for Sakura. Rin is a strong woman that doesn't like to open up a lot. That's why she wore a fake smile in public.

We find our blonde king underground of the castle. Naruto was wearing dark blue V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. He also had a backpack of supplies and Excalibur and Avalon with him by his side. Naruto was finishing packing up.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing, or do I have to force it out of you?" A woman asked behind Naruto. He froze since he is caught in the act of leaving.

Naruto turn around to find a fair skin woman with waist-length white hair.

"R-Ryūzetsu." He said nervously as he stared at her grey eyes with multiple circular patterns.

Ryūzetsu just kept a stoic face as she waited for his answer.

"( _sigh_ ) You caught me. I'm leaving." Naruto said as he put on the backpack.

"Why're you leaving?"

"Ryū, how much do you know of the west?"

She took a minute to think about his question. Wondering where he was going with this. "I know about all the other races, magic, and territory. Why?"

"There is more to the west than that. I know that there are amazing wildlife out there. More reasons for the races to fight each other. Also, the physical energy, Dou Qi. I only hear about how magic is great and what not, but I rarely hear about this Dou Qi that I was told about when I first came here. There is so much to learn about the west, that I can't learn by staying in this castle."

"You're king now. Leaving would put your life endanger."

"Maybe, but I think it's worth it. How can I be king, if I'm not willing to face problems myself. I have to go out there to personally talk to the leaders of each faction and learn for myself. And most importantly, how can I be king if I don't know what it means to be king? Nobunaga was a man of greed, but at the same time a warrior. The Demon King rules with absolute power. The Kages are ruled by a council. There is many way to rule, Ryū. I need to see them all, so I can find out how to the king I want."

"( _sigh_ ) You're an idiot." She walk over to him.

 _ **SLAP**_

Ryūzetsu gave him a hard slap.

"OWWW-"

Ryū then pulled him for a deep kiss. After a moment for Naruto to recover from the pain, he kissed her back. After a minute of kissing.

"Promise me that you'll come back alive." She whispered to him lovingly.

"Of course." He whispered back. "I can never leave any of you girls like that."

The two then let go of their hug. Naruto reach into his cloak and handed her a letter. "I need you to deliver this letter to Arturia, Ryū. Merlin and Meliodas are aware of what I'm planning. The letter state that Arturia will be left in charge when I'm not around. Merlin and Meliodas will help her keep the peace when I'm away."

Ryū took the letter. "What if there is a problem that we can't handle without you?"

Naruto took a minute to think about it. He then bit his thumb and swipe it over his other palm. " **Summoning Jutsu**!"

"Naruto, do you know that it's late. Why did you call me so late at night?" A four feet white tiger appeared and asked Naruto. He seem to be sleeping before Naruto summon him.

"Sorry, Felix. I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" The white tiger, Felix, son of the boss summons, Byakko, asked. A western name on an eastern creature hasn't been done till now. Felix was a newborn and Byakko allowed Naruto to name him. Seeing as Naruto is in a new world, a new name is needed.

"I need you to accept Ryū as a summoner." Surprising the tiger and girl.

"You want me to accept someone that hasn't passed the test?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. I know her. She lost people and fought hard. I have faith in her. Trust me on this." He told him. Ryū was still in a slight state of shock.

Felix just stared into his friend's eyes. Seeing that he didn't have any doubt in his statement. "Fine, but you owe me." He disappeared to get the contract scroll.

"What did you just do?" She asked.

"I just made you a summoner of the fabled White Tigers. Be proud because we're the only two summoners, now."

"I didn't mean that! Why did you do that!?"

"I did it because I know you deserve it. You been through a lot back east and you followed me to the west even after going through all the shit. You did all that alone and you're going to need to work harder when you're here. Besides, this way, we can keep in touch with one another. Of course, the others don't need to know about this." He said with a wink. Causing her to slightly blush and smile.

* * *

{ **One Week Later** }

During the week travel around the west, Naruto made little progress in his journey. He travel all around the Kingdom of Camelot and personally assist the towns in his land. Many were dealing with bandits or corruption still lingering after the coup d'etat against the previous king. Of course, Naruto couldn't stay long in the small villages. He would find guards and knight from Camelot itself sent there to retrieve him under his beloved Arturia's order.

' _Man she must be piss_.' Naruto thought as he walk through the forest that should lead to outside of his kingdom. ' _Dropping all that responsibly on her all of sudden (chuckle). I have faith in her to rule in my stead._ '

"Your majesty!" A male voice called out mockingly.

Naruto drew out Excalibur and started to search the area until he look up to the trees. Only to find a rough-looking man around twenty years of age. The man wore blue clothing covered with heavy silver armor and a wolf's head holding a crescent moon amulet. The man had blue hair in a pony tail. The most noticeable feature he had is the red spear that screamed danger for anyone with the ability to sense magic ( **1** ).

"Who the hell are you, Ponytail?" Naruto question him. Already giving him a nickname. The man didn't like the nickname at all.

"The hell you called me!?" He then jump down from the tree branch. "I heard a lot from you." As he pointed his spear at him.

"What have you heard?" He asked while holding up Excalibur.

' _That's a fake_.' Naruto thought as he eye the spear. He knew that spear at first glance. ' _Gae Bolg. The Demonic Cursed Spear. Created from the demon, Curruid. The spear that will curse whoever it pierces. Also, the weapon that will always strike the heart. A dangerous weapon... if it's real. The design and power is similar, but not the same. I should know, it's in my treasury._ '

"I heard that you are the youngest king around. There is also the fact that you killed Nobunaga and most importantly, you're the Once and Future King." He said with a mad grin. "I wanted to test myself against you."

"So you're a believer of the legends?"

"I won't say a believer. I'm more of a man the seeks out strong opponents."

"If you think that a fake Gae Bolg is enough to beat me, than you vastly underestimated me." He said with a small laugh.

The man could only laugh. He then look at his spear and started to spin it around. "You could tell. I guess there are some perks to being the man of legends. My master, Scáthach, made a copy of her spear to give to me as a reward for being her student. She couldn't part ways with the original I guess, but being a fake doesn't mean it weakens me. I can still be a challenge to anyone that I face. Names, Cu Chulainn by the way, so how about it." He got into his stance.

Naruto got into his stance as well. "I guess that I have no choice."

The battlefield was silent. The two stare at each other waiting for one of the other to make the first move. Then the two disappear in a burst of speed and spear and sword clash into each other. Cu Chulainn was obvious the faster between the two, but Naruto had more power and more strength. Naruto manage to block all of the Cu's thrust, but failed at landing a hit. The blue haired man was quite fast and nimble.

This exchange continue on for several minutes as one of them tried to land a solid hit on each other. Unfortunately, both failed.

"Looks like there are some truth in the legend." He said with a grin.

Naruto could only grin back. He quite enjoy the battle, but his speed is getting on his nerve. "You're not bad yourself, but I getting tired of you dodging my attacks. It's time for me to take it up a notch." Cu Chulainn eyes widen when he saw gold ripples appear from Naruto's back with weapons coming out of them. His instinct told him that those weapons were dangerous. He then quickly unhook his armor to gain more speed.

Naruto letting the man un-equip his armor, so he can see his full potential. As soon as the last piece of armor fell, he fired all the weapons he prepared. Cu of course dodge them, but Naruto was able to predict where he would dodge due to him firing at him at a certain angle. Naruto charge at the position that Cu jump to and Naruto finally manage to get a slash at the spearman. The battle went on for hours and Cu took a lot of damage and he was beginning to get tired. Then there is Naruto who seems to heal from everything that Cu could deal against him and his stamina seem to be endless.

' _Damn! I didn't see that coming_!' Cu cursed in his mind. ' _Even with the extra speed, he's able to counter it with more weapons and with proper strategy._ '

Cu quickly recover from the attack and manage to land a powerful kick that sent Naruto crashing into a tree. The two then went on to face each other. Naruto easily pressed Cu, but getting close to him, Cu was able to kick him then charge at him for a thrust with Gae Bolg. Naruto was effected by the cursed inflicted by the spear ( **2** ).

"( _whistle_ ) That's impressive. You manage to shrug off the curse. Even though this spear is a fake, it's a very good fake that Scáthach created."

"I can't take the full credit." Naruto said. He then gestured to his sheath. "Avalon, Excalibur's sheath is my ultimate defense. It provides me protection and amazing healing abilities, but then again, I was born with great healing abilities already. How about we end this once and for all."

Cu Chulainn could only grin at this. He then jump back. "Agreed. I have a feeling that you'll be the first to survive my next attack." He then took a crouching position on all fours. Then he started to dash towards Naruto before he jump up into the air. He arches his back as if drawing a bow.

' _So this is Gae Bolg's full potential_.' He thought. He was very impress by the amount of power that Cu was building up.

[ **Master, you won't be able to tank this attack. I recommend using me and Avalon.** ] Excalibur advised Naruto.

' _Naw. I think that the demonic spear deserve to battle against a dragon_.'

[ **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker** ]

Naruto materialize the full white dragon armor, ready to take on the spear.

" **Gae Bolg**!" Cu threw the spear at him with the intent to kill him and anyone/anything between the two. What shock Cu the most was that Naruto caught the spear with both hands when it was inches away from his heart.

' _Damn! That's the rumored Dragon power. The power that earn him the Pendragon name_.' He thought. He knew full well how dangerous dragons were, even the weakest, but he never faced one before.

[ **DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE** ]

Naruto was dividing the power of the spear, but it seem endless. The spear continued to charge towards Naruto, but Naruto manage to keep it at bay with his own power. The power of dragon and demon collide with each other that eventually caused a massive explosion that sent both Naruto and Cu away crashing into many trees.

* * *

{ **Nighttime** }

"( _gasp-deep breathing_ ) What the-"

"You're alive."

The man that woke up was Cu Chulainn. He turn towards the sound of the voice. He found Naruto at the campfire roasting a dear and already eating the deer. He then look at himself to see that he was covered in bandages.

"Don't sit there. You were knock out all day." Naruto gestured him to the log that he was sitting. Cu took a minute to think about it. He was wondering why he wasn't dead. He knew that he lost as soon as Naruto caught the spear. He then gave up and listen to his stomach and went over to the campfire to take a piece of that deer meat.

The man enjoyed the roasted dear. Then came the moment of truth. "Why am I alive?"

"Better question is, why should I kill you?" Naruto countered.

"I challenge you to a battle to the death."

"Doesn't matter to me. I saw that you're powerful. It would be a shame to kill you when there is a lot of improvement for a better fight next time." He said with a grin with a puff of cheeks full of deer meat.

Cu could only laugh. It was something that he completely agree with. He may have not given his previous opponents the chance that he was receiving, but he could understand Naruto. He was, in a way, nurturing him for battle next time. "I feel like this is going to be a beautiful friendship!" He said with a laugh.

"I never really introduce myself to you. Name Naruto Pendragon, King of Camelot." He said while offering his fist for a fist bump.

Cu could only smile at his action. He fist bump with him. "Cu Chulainn. Sometimes called, the Child of Light. My friends calls me Setanta!" Deciding to call Naruto his friend.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Naruto's Harem: Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Shion, Koyuki, Shizuka, Fū, Ryūzetsu, Temari, Sakura Matou**

 **1: It's Cu Chulainn from the Nasuverse. Specifically, he's Lancer Prototype. F/GO Stage 3.**

 **2: I have no idea what is Gae Bolg's curse.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Magical Beast Forest

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Magical Beast Forest**

* * *

"RUN YOU SON OF A BITCH! RUN!" Naruto screamed at his new best friend/bodyguard, Cu Chulainn, aka Setanta. After their fight, Naruto quickly welcome him as his new friend and in turn he swore to serve him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" Setanta screamed back.

The two was currently running away from a herd of magical creatures. Apparently, Naruto wanted to play with the animals, but got more than what he was expecting. Of course they could have killed them, but they were here to see the animals, not hunt them down.

"We're running out of room!" Setanta pointed out as he notice the cliff in front of them.

"Jump!" Naruto shouted at him. Doing as he say, Setanta jump right after Naruto.

Both landed into the lake at the bottom of the cliff. The two swam to land and took a breather.

"I hope your happy." Setanta told him grumpily.

"How was I supposed to know that they will attack us right off the back." He retorted.

"I warn you that they were territorial creatures. They don't like strangers!" he countered.

"Whatever." He muttered. Seeing as it was his fault that this happen. The plan to see the wildlife in the Magical Beast Forest( **1** ) may have not been the brightest idea.

The two idiots decided to make camp inside the cave behind the waterfall. Even though, they could kill the magical beasts, fighting them in hordes were far too dangerous.

Night has come and the two began to eat a well roasted fish. A really big fish.

"Then I said-"

"Kyaaaa!" Setanta was telling Naruto a story from his past, but was interrupted by the scream.

"The fuck. Who's out there at night!?" Setanta questioned out loud. Nighttime was for the predators to come out and eat.

"( _sigh_ ) Let's go." Naruto ordered as he drew Excalibur to go save whoever was screaming out there. Setanta only shrugged before he pick up his spear. "Split up."

The two went their separate ways, looking for the idiot in the forest. Sure he and Setanta were idiots in general, but they were powered idiots. They could take care of themselves, unlike the screamer.

Naruto eventually found the source of the scream. It appeared to be a horde of Blood Sucking Demon Bats feasting on their prey. Naruto saw a woman in the middle of the swarm. She has long pale blue hair, purple eyes, there seem to be a symbol in the middle of her forehead, wore a blue outfit, and carried a sword . It seems that the woman pass out during the attack by the bats.

"Dammit" Naruto grumbled. Seeing no other way to save her, he jump directly into the swarm and pick her up.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! BATS ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS THE DEAL WITH!" Setanta shouted as he started his jump into the swarm as well to kill as many bats as he can. His plan was to buy him enough time to escape back to the cave with the woman, while he keep them busy. Blood Sucking Demon Bats were known to stay together in groups of the hundreds and they rarely give up on their prey.

"You better get back to the cave alive, dumbass!" Naruto shouted as he felt less bats biting him. He then took off to get the woman to safety.

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

Naruto took the woman back to the cave and healed her. The bites from the bats came with their own venom, but Avalon had no problem healing poison at such a weak potency. All he had to do is let Avalon be near her.

"Setanta is going to need Avalon to help cure himself." He muttered.

"You damn right I do!" Setanta shouted as he entered the cave. Naruto notice him covered in blood and bites. He gestured him to sit next to the unconscious woman. Seeing that he was annoyed from fighting all the bats, Naruto pulled out his fine wine from his gate. He needed a good drink.

Before summoning golden goblets to drink from, Setanta took the bottle and started to chug it. Getting a chuckle from him.

"Know anything about this woman?"

It took a minute before Setanta's eyes widen. "How the fuck did she get beaten by such weak magical creatures!?"

"I take it you know her?"

"I know _of_ her. Her name is Yun Yun( **2** ). She is the leader of the Yun Lan Sect. What really bothers me is how the hell can a Dou Emperor lose to bats?"

"Dou? As in dou qi? The complete physical energy of life?" Setanta nodded. Naruto did some research on Dou qi. Mainly due to him being able to use a small portion of Dou qi, via chakra. Unlike magic and chakra, there is ranks for dou qi fighters. There are 10 levels per rank and 12 rank, practitioner to god. Magic is more easy to use and learn to fight, but dou qi require complete physical energy and a strong spirit. Unlike chakra, dou qi require a strong soul, so the practitioner won't die from the overwhelming change of the body. As the old saying, a strong body is a strong soul.

In the west, dou qi practitioner are feared more than magicians. Sure magician can create unimaginable things, but a Dou King can easily defeat an army, but a Dou Emperor can defeat 2 Dou Kings. The great power of theirs were will known and feared. Challenging those that had Dou qi practitioners were dangerous in comparison with magicians. Only the best magicians can hold their own against a Dou King or Emperor. However, there hasn't been a single Dou qi user that was capable of destroying countries in the blink of an eye since the erection of the Wall. Magicians were still able to have such power now a days, but they were only 10 magician capable of such feats now a days.

"I never heard of the Yun Lan Sect." Surprising Setanta.

"Really? They're _officially_ the strongest Dou Qi sect. They're base in the Jai Ma Empire." Setanta told him. He knew that officially, they're the strongest, but there is always secretive people everywhere. Naruto's eyes widen before tiring.

"Of course they would be based in the middle of the hot zone." Naruto knew a great deal of the west. Deeper into the country, it was a complete war zone. It's technically where the endless war started thousand of years ago. The place that the Sage of the Six Path feared and created the wall to keep all those monsters away from his people. The man that preach peach would allow war to go on because he couldn't understand it due to the war started before his own mother birth. It was too terrifying for the half human half alien to handle. The Jai Ma Empire was the second biggest human country, second to Naruto's Camelot, but they had more veteran warriors for humanity. Camelot was able to stand the strongest because they had quality over quantity. Sure the Empire had a lot of strong people their own, but in comparison with someone like Merlin, Ban, himself, or the now deceased Nobunaga. These people could fight entire countries single handedly, but they never venture out of their own country without any real purpose unless it's to protect.

"What are you going to do with her?" Setanta asked seriously. This could be the first test as king.

As king, Naruto had to put his country first. He needed to get rid of those that will oppose him, so killing Yun Yun will weaken Yun Lan Sect and in turn let Jia Ma Empire crumble from constant war without power people fighting for them. It would be one less country to deal with. Or he could force her into his own country. Make her fight for him. He may be a magician, but he only focus on runes and spells that will aid him with the lance. Using some spell to erase her memory could do the trick. Or he could help her.

 _'Knowing Naruto, he would help her and help the Jia Ma Empire to achieve peace through love and understanding.'_ Setanta thought. He been with Naruto long enough to know that he will help those he believes that needs it and in turn the people he help will understand him and follow him. Probably due to his kind heart and charisma.

"I'm going to let her rest. She's going to be up by tomorrow."

"Right."

The two kick in for the night.

In the morning, the two just relax outside of the cave fishing.

"I will never understand how fishing is fun." Naruto complain. Setanta only laugh him off.

"It's peaceful and takes great patience. Someone as hyperactive as you will never enjoy the beauty of fishing." He commented. It was one of his favorite past time. It was then the two heard a splash. It came from the waterfall hiding the cave's entrance. It was Yun Yun and she didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry at the same time. She look indifferent as she stare at the two. "Looky looky! The princess is awake!"

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Naruto said to her as he started to feel a tug on his pole. "Oh! Here comes another one!" He said excitedly.

"What the fuck?! That's the seventh one! And you hate fishing!" Setanta raged. ' _How the hell can he say it's boring then become very excited when he gets a fish. Hell! How the hell is he getting all the fish!?_ ' He thought. Not liking Naruto's luck. His luck took away the meaning of fishing in his opinion.

"Who are you?" Yun Yun demanded as he pointed her sword at Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't flinch, but Setanta immediately pulled out Gae Bolg and was holding it behind her back, ready to pierce her.

"Now now. Let's all put our weapons down." He asked politely, but Yun Yun refused until she gets her answer. Seeing that she wasn't backing down, Naruto unleash his hold on his power, so everyone in the area can feel his raw power. Yun Yun began to tremble for a moment before recomposing.

' _You're the leader of Yun Lan Sect. You can't show fear_.' She thought. Feeling his power, she knew that she won't be able to beat him, but she has her reputation to protect. She lowered her weapon. Then Setanta lowered his, but kept a close eye on her. He swore to serve and protect Naruto and that is what he would do.

"Now let's all just relax and enjoy a nice roast fish... Well fishes." As he gestured to all the fish he and Setanta caught. Before she could object to this-

 _ **GRUMBLE GRUMBLE**_

She was hungry. Her face lit up like Christmas lights, before she started to nod in agreement.

The three enjoy the roast fishes.

Naruto decided to break the ice. "Now. Do you want to tell me, why the beautiful Yun Yun fell victim to a bunch of weak bats?" Naruto asked. Making her blush at the comment of her beauty. Most men didn't have the courage to do call her beautiful like he did, in a insulting her strength way. She also blush as she remember what happened the night before.

"..."

"What was that?" Setanta asked.

"..."

"Can you speak up?" Setanta said with a big grin, he knew it was going to be funny.

"I'M AFRAID OF BATS!" She screamed out. No longer capable of mumbling it. The sight of bats will knock her out and that's what happen last night. She could have died from the poison or the constant blood sucking if she wasn't saved by the duo.

A few moment past, so the two can digest what has happened to her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Both laugh out loud. Rolling on the floor. Holding their guts.

Yun Yun was very embarrassed and mad because they now know her weakness and seen her in like this. She rarely acted lady like- well more girl like. An embarrassed girl. So she reacted the only way her instinct would tell her how to react.

 _ **BAM BAM**_

"Oww!/Oww wii!" Setanta and Naruto cried out in pain from the smack to the head. She only huffed in anger and embarrassment.

After a few minute of rolling on the floor in pain.

"So what brings you here?" Setanta continue to asked.

"You never gave me your names. You two know me, but I don't know either of you." She pointed out. It seems that she was going to be around these two for awhile, so she should at least know their name.

"Right, my bad. Cu Chulainn."

"The Child of Light?" She asked, completely caught off guard. He nodded. She heard of him. The Child of Light was said to be a powerful lance wielder and a mage. His runes and natural connection with nature made in a powerful warrior. She then turned to Naruto.

"( _sigh_ ) Naruto Pendragon. King of Camelot. The Once and Future King." Naruto told her. All the town foolery was out of his system and all was left was a king.

She didn't believe it. She heard the legends like everyone else, but past off Naruto's story as rumors. But news of Camelot change, brought his name to her attention. He was something that threaten her home and she was afraid of him because he defeated a man, Nobunaga, that allowed her to live because she was beautiful. She turn to Setanta to see confirmation. Unfortunately for her, he nodded.

"Now I asked, what brings you to the Magical Beast Forest?" He asked, still using his king tone.

She felt that if she lied, he would know and punish her. She unconsciously answered truthfully. "There is a magical beast waking up soon. I need to slay it. It's bone and power will make me stronger."

"Why?"

Still terrified of the idea to lying to the man in front of her. "I need to protect my home."

After a minute to think it over he look at Setanta to send him a message. He nodded and went to get the supplies in the cave. Setanta knew that Naruto could easily take what she was looking for, but it wasn't him to do something as low as that.

"One last question..." He asked using his king tone. Then he brought out a gentle smile offered his hand to her. "Would you allow me to help?" He asked kindly.

She was completely stunned. All she could see is his deep blue eyes and the hand he's offering to help her. Helping her home. Helping his enemy. What was his game? She wondered, but couldn't continue that line of thinking. His tone was too genuine to be faked and that smile just made her happy. Really happy.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Naruto's Harem: Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Shion, Koyuki, Shizuka, Fū, Ryūzetsu, Temari, Sakura Matou**

 **1: Magical Beast Forest from Dou Po Cang Qiong. I'm a big fan of that manga if you can't tell. That manga is going to be seen more often in the story down the line.**

 **2: Yun Yun from Dou Po Cang Qiong.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Snakes in the Desert

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Snakes in the Desert**

* * *

 _ **Tageer Desert**_

"It's hot." Setanta said bluntly.

"God fucking dammit! That's it!" Naruto screamed in frustration and started to beat up his friend. The two went into a big ball of violence where you can see fists and kicks coming out of the bubble cloud. Naruto came out as the victor as Setanta laid down in defeat.

The two were currently in the Tageer Desert after helping Yun Yun with her quest to slay a powerful magical beast. After slaying the monster and allowing her to absorb his power, she told them about her home and other countries in the hot zone/war zone. She mentioned the Tageer Desert and that interested Naruto because of who lives there. The Jia Ma Empire's enemy, the Snakemen Tribe.

They're a powerful race that have strong dou qi fighters. The snakemen are humans with the leg portion being that of a snake. They have superior bodies compared to humans, devils, and angels. The only race that are considered superior in body is ghouls and demons, but they rarely venture out of their own territory unless they are marching to a great battle.

Naruto wanted to go there because of the Kusanagi he has from killing Nobunaga. The sword originally belong to them and Naruto wish to return it. He already had one in his treasury, so having two is overkill, but then again his treasury IS overkill.

" **Stop whining. We're almost there.** " Excalibur told Setanta.

He only grumbled a couple works about the damn heat and the annoying chivalry of Naruto hold dear to like his beloved Arturia.

The two finally made way to the capital of the Snakemen Tribe to request an audience with their queen and to return the sword. Setanta mentioned that is was a foolish idea because they could be attack by the snakemen. Naruto didn't care about the consequence of his choice. All that mattered to him is doing the right thing.

"SCRAM HUMANS!" A rather large and muscled, purple snakeman shouted at the pair as he sent a strike using a dou qi wave technique. Setanta jump out the way, but Naruto stood in front of the path. Letting it hit him.

Naruto stood his ground without moving or flinching. ' _I actually felt that. It wasn't much, but that was something._ ' It usually takes a powerful magical attack for him to feel any pain when he has his guard up. This was his first experience with dou qi and he wasn't disappointed. It was indeed powerful.

Setanta head back to his king's side and raise his spear. Ready for a fight. "We come here for an audience with your king." He answered for Naruto.

"You think a lowly human is worthy of seeing our queen, scum!" The purple snakeman shouted at Setanta.

"Don't disrespect my king!" He angrily shouted at the snakeman for his disrespect against Naruto. He then gestured to Naruto. "This is the Once and Future King! He has every right to meet with whoever he desires!"

"* _scoff_ * The Once and Future King? * _chuckle_ * Don't make me laugh. That's only a legend. This man is only a fake!" He commented as he look at Naruto. Not at all impressed with his appearance.

Before things could escalate, a beautiful tan snakewoman with blonde hair came flying down to the other snakeman.

' _Those wings. Not as cool as my Divine Dividing, but they're a show of power. A power belonging to a dou king_.' Naruto took note of the newcomer.

"Mo Ba Si! We have trouble!" The snakewoman told the purple snakeman, Mo Ba Si.

"Who's attacking, Yue Mei!?" Mo demanded of the snakewoman, Yue Mei.

"Humans." She said darkly as the two glared at our pair of misfits.

"Don't say it." Naruto muttered to Setanta as he facepalm. He knew what was going to happen.

"I told you so!" He said victoriously with a big happy grin.

"Scum!" He screamed in anger as he sent a powerful wave at the two. This time they jump out of the way.

"Wow! Calm down! We're not here to fight. We just came to see the queen!" Naruto shouted at the two as he and Setanta jump back.

"That's what the group of humans said before they attacked me!" Yue Mei shouted at him.

"Hey! We came here alone! I don't know who the hell you're talking about lady!" Setanta shouted back.

"Shut up human scum!" Mo sent a powerful dou qi fist thrust at them. Instead of hitting Naruto and Setanta, it hit a teal magical beast dragon( **1** ) that landed in front of the duo.

After the blast smoke cleared, four people stood behind the two mage. There was a blond, strong man that look as if he lives in the wild and train to be the strongest out there. Another man, but he wore glasses and had white hair and blue eyes. He look more professional/civilized compared to the blond friend of his. Then there is an old man with a long beard white beard. He look like a traditional elder of someone from the east, but at the same time, not the east( **2** ). Lastly, there was a woman. Naruto knew immediately who she was. Even if she was wearing a cloak to cover herself and her face. All four humans were dou qi fighters/users.( **3** )

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked bluntly. Setanta had his Gae Bolg ready. Constantly switching position to fight either the new group of humans or the snakemen tribe.

The wildly looking man step forward. "Who the hell are, you!? You have no business here!"

Not liking his attitude, Setanta step forward towards him. "Don't get a big head, dou qi user." He then started to exert a lot of mana and killing intent from Gae Bolg. Having the tip spill out red blood magical energy. "I have slain many of your kind already. Don't disrespect my king or I'll take your head."

Seeing the situation is about to turn into a battle, the man with white hair step forward to calm his companion. "Everyone, please calm down! We are not here to provoke matters, but rather, we have a request towards your noble queen." He told them.

Naruto decided to voice his opinion. "Get in line, buddy. I'm here to talk to the queen. Besides, from what I can gather, you and your group attack a member of the snakemen tribe. If you're truly here to talk, then stand down." He ordered. Naruto changed tone mid-sentence. For the entire time, he was more casually talking to people. Now he is once again in his king tone.

"Who may you be?" He asked politely. Like the others, he too was caught off guard by Naruto's tone. His tone gave off royalty and power, but his clothing suggested that he was a .. well a bum or a delinquent.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself to this king." Sounding slightly annoyed by this man attitude.

"My apologies, your majesty." He bowed. Taking his word as king at face value. His tone and the aura was enough to convince him. "I'm Gu He. More commonly known as the Pill King within the Jia Ma Empire. I'm also affiliated with the Yun Lan Sect."

' _So that is Yun Yun._ ' Naruto thought as the present of the Yun Lan Sect is enough to connect the dot of their identity. He then look at the hooded woman, who flinch slightly under his gaze. He only smirk at her, which she notice. ' _The Pill King... That's right. pills. Using dou qi, medical pills can be created to increase strength, create poison, cure diseases, extend life, and much more. Something that I'm sure mother would love to do. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the ability to use dou qi, or anyone else in my kingdom._ '

"I'm Naruto Pendragon. The Once and Future King and the king of Camelot." He declared. Surprising the other male humans. Yue Mei look surprised as well, but Mo only scoff at his declaration again. "Tell me, why do you harm those that you only want to speak to?"

Gu He analyze him to see if he was lying, but couldn't see any signs. ' _He's either really good at lying or is telling the truth._ ' He too heard about the rumored Once and Future King finally showing up in Camelot, but in the endless war, people like to tell stories to raise hope. Naruto could be a story to boost morale for the kingdom of Camelot. "I seek out to speak to the queen. I need something that she is in possession in."

"Like the queen would give you the Essence Flame!" Yue Mei shouted at him.

' _Essence Flame. Flames created by the essence of the world. A very powerful fire that no other fire can disobey_.' Naruto thought as he remember reading about it in the archive. "Even if you desire the Essence Flame, you had no right to attack anyone." Naruto drew Excalibur. It gave out a brilliant shine that blinded everyone except Setanta for a moment. "As a king and a knight, I can't allow such crimes go unpunished!"

The wildly man dove straight for Naruto. "I had enough of you!" He prepared a powerful punch. A few feats away from Naruto, he launch his attack, making it's way towards him, but it was stop by a blue haired man with a red spear.

"I had enough of you as well!" Setanta charged at him. Ready to fight.

Naruto raised his blade, ready for a fight. It was then that the woman, Yun Yun charged at him with her own sword. Forcing the two to lock in between blades. "Sorry Yun Yun, but I can't allow what you and your group done."

She only gritted her teeth as she slowly began to lose ground. Even though she fought Nobunaga and lost, she was only a Dou King at the time. Now she is a Dou Emperor and it seems that her power haven't change because she's losing to Naruto. "Why? The snakemen tribe are a cruel race. They deserve no better treatment."

Naruto won the clash and sent her back, to which the old man caught her. "True, but my honor refuse to let you harm the snakemen tribe. 'Do to others as you would have them do to you.' Luke, 6:31, the Bible. I will treat anyone as I wish to be treated. No matter of their past crimes. There is still hope for a better future and I won't allow emotions to cloud that future." Naruto charge at the two.

Naruto's quote on the Bible surprise the snake men watching. They only respect strength and won't bow down to the weak. Some began to respect Naruto because he wasn't here to disrespect them or hurt them like others in the past.

Before Naruto clash with the old man and Yun Yun, a powerful energy source came from the palace of the village. Shocking everyone. Out came a purple shining light and a large purple snake floating into the sky.

Gu He started to panic as he realize what was going on. "This is bad, the queen is beginning her evolution!" He then notice what appears to be a blue lotus in the purple snake. ' _That's the.. Essence._ ' He then started to dive for it.

"Don't even try to disturb the queen's evolution!" Yue Mei shouted at Gu He. She charge at him and prepared an attack.

Naruto was about to intervene, but the old man attacked him. "I'm sorry your majesty, but we need the Essence Flame."

Giving Yun Yun the opportunity to fly towards Yue Mei and stop her from attacking Gu He.

Everyone went into a brief battle with one another.

Once Gu He reach the queen's palace, he blocked by an energy barrier. He grew frustrated for not getting the Essence Flame.

"Something is wrong." Naruto muttered as he sense something off with the queen. This is a rare moment and Naruto didn't have the knowledge of what is going on, but his instinct told him that something was wrong. Then it was proven right when the giant snake began attacking everyone. Sending anyone close by away.

"The queen!" Mo shouted in terror as many other snakemen. Something was wrong with their leader.

Naruto walk forward towards the destruction as everyone began to flee. "The power is consuming her." Naruto told Mo.

"Human! Is there something you can do to save our queen?" He asked, almost begging.

"I have something. Just get everyone to safety." He nodded as he, Yue Mei and other snake men began to evacuate the area. "Setanta!" he shouted to his friend, who won his battle. Thankfully, not killing the wildly man. "Hold the line!" He nodded.

[ **VANISHING DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!** ] Naruto transform into Albion's scale mail. Catching the eyes of everyone that hasn't seen it. It inspire hope to people of saving the village. [ **Naruto. Her power is going out of control.** ] Albion soul fragment spoke to Naruto. [ **The Essence Flame is consuming her. It will kill her soon.** ]

"I know. I need to contain all the excess power. Think you can handle the power of a snake and fire?"

[ **I'm a dragon. There is nothing that I can't handle.** ]

Naruto broke through the barrier protecting the queen with ease. Once he was touching the queen, he began to divide her power. Making the 'evolution' process easier to go through without the overwhelming power.

"That's his power.." Yun Yun muttered in awe. During their time at the Magical Beast Forest, Naruto only showed his power with a sword. This was something else.

Soon the lights died down and the large snake begin to disappear. Naruto flew back to where everyone was gathered and what appeared to be the other leaders of the snakemen waiting for him to arrive. Naruto carried back a young redhead woman to them.

Once he landed and dispel his armor. "Is this your queen?" he asked. Unsure if she was it or not because of how young she was. Naruto is considered the youngest king, but his circumstance was unique. The queen was suppose to be a mature, beautiful woman, not an adorable bordering sexy teen.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Naruto's Harem: Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Shion, Koyuki, Shizuka, Fū, Ryūzetsu, Temari, Sakura Matou, Yun Yun**

 **1: Magical Beast dragon are different from dragons. I'm taking the idea from Highschool DxD of dragons being born from pure concentrated power. The magical beast are naturally born. They are considered dragons, but inferior. Think of how Africans were treated as slaves because white people thought them to be inferior to them. Dragon are racist.**

 **2: The east, Elemental Nation, is the land more like Asia. More specifically Japan of course. In the west, it's more like America and the UK. In the hot zone, it more like China, due to the manga being used being created by the Chinese.**

 **3:This chapter is pretty much very similar to the manga of Dou Po Cang Qiong, around chapter 45 and up. Of course there is going to be differences in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Beginning of the End

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Beginning of the End**

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

"Do you understand the mission?" A dark voice asked.

A picture of Naruto Pendragon was given to the unknown by the voice.

"Eliminate." Was the only word spoken by the unknown as a slash appeared on the picture.

"You will eliminate Pendragon when our operative begins his attack."

"Understood."

* * *

 _ **Holy Jia Ma City, Jia Ma Empire's Capital**_

"I told ya it was a bad idea!" Setanta screamed at Naruto. Punching him in the face.

After returning the queen of the snakemen tribe, Naruto brought out the Kusanagi and return it to them. However, they were not happy with human strangers being on their land, but they were the one that saved their queen, so they allowed them on their land. Then the problem came with YunYun. She along with people of the Jia Ma Empire. They attacked them and they wanted retribution, but Naruto wouldn't allow that. He gave them one warning that attacking YunYun would make him their enemy.

Naruto thought that would work, but he was wrong. They attack both him, Setanta, and YunYun. The two were about to fight them to the death, but Naruto grab them both by the back of their collar and screamed "Book it!" The three were chased for a few hours, but Naruto manage to fly them all out of the Tageer Desert.

YunYun was grateful for their assistance and offer them safety within the Jia Ma Empire. To give them time to rest and think about their next destination.

Naruto got up from the punch from his friend. Setanta was against the idea of allowing Naruto to come to the empire, but now they're in the capital.

"This is literally the heart of enemy territory!" He shouted at the blonde. "How stupid can you get! I mean traveling is one thing, but traveling into enemy territory, much less their capital! They will kill you." He spoken unusually. He is usually a casual man that enjoys a good fight, but he takes his sense of duty seriously. He swore to serve and protect Naruto, but he was having trouble doing that when the idiot jumps head first into danger. At first it was fun and all, but there was no limit to how far Naruto was willing to risk his life for the dumbest reason.

"Ma, ma. YunYun promise us safety here." Naruto tried to reassure him. "Besides, this place is beautiful. I never seen anything like this back in Camelot." Naruto heads towards the window at their hotel that Yun Yun had them staying in. Naruto open it to look at the floating island above the city. The island is the home of the Yun Lan Sect, the strongest Sect or Guild if you're not from around these parts.

"I'm going to say this right now. They will try to kill you. At the very least, capture you." Setanta told him seriously.

"We'll be fine." He told the blue haired mage. He then grab Excalibur and put her on his waist. "I"m going out to explore. Don't wait up!" He then jump out of the window. Setanta ran to the window to stop him, but he already disappeared into the crowd.

"He's such a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

* * *

 _ **Streets of the Holy Jia Ma City**_

Naruto walk around the city in amazement. The place was a marvel. Beautiful white building everywhere in pristine condition and the busy streets. Then there was that floating island at the center of the town the Yun Yun told him to be the home of the Yun Lan Sect. Everything seem so peaceful considering that the country is technically at war with everyone surrounding them.

"It's a miracle that they could keep this place so nice when they're in the middle of a war. Even Camelot has nothing compared to this place. No wonder they call it the _'Holy'_ Jia Ma City." Naruto commented with a whistle.

"It came at the cost of many to keep our capital and cities safe like this."

Naruto turn around to find that it was the beautiful white haired woman, YunYun. She came over with a smile.

"I came over to your hotel room earlier, only to find your 'bodyguard' sleeping." She told him with a look that demanded an answer. She wasn't afraid of him like in the past, currently. ' _It's like there's two people. The kind carefree idiot Naruto that has a welcoming aura and there is the King Naruto that terrified me to the core from his sheer power alone._ ' She thought.

"I wanted to see the city and Setanta said we shouldn't have come here." Naruto answered with his hands behind his head.

"He would be wise. You're technically the leader of an enemy nation." She responded.

"True, but whoever said I was a good leader." He said as started to walk away to explore at the city. She followed. "Tell me, as one leader to another." She gave him her full attention. "What does it mean to be a leader?"

After taking a few second to think about it. "A leader is the one to lead the people around him or her. It's their job to ensure that they prosper under their care." Naruto snorted at her response. Angering her slightly. "What do you find wrong with my opinion of being a leader?"

Naruto only continue to walk, but took a different direction. Towards the alley. "By definition, that is what a leader is, but is that the true meaning of being a leader." He then pointed towards the alley. YunYun look towards to what he was pointing to. She was shock to find what she was looking at. "If being a leader mean to ensure those that follow them to prosper, then why are there children living in the streets?" He asked her because the alley was filled with kids around seven years old in dirty cloths and obviously starving considering that they're digging in the trash can. As soon as she took a step to help the children, all the kids saw her and they ran away.

"Wait!" She tried to stop them. She wanted to help them, but she didn't understand why they were afraid of her.

"I guess this is the true reason why this city is in such an amazing state when there are armies surrounding the Jia Ma Empire. The rich prosper, while the poor suffer." He walk over to the stun YunYun and led her back to a nearby park bench. "Before I became king, I found the exact thing in Camelot. As far as I can remember, I knew that the world is a cruel place. The strong survives and prosper, while the weak suffers and die. I became strong because I didn't accept that. Survival of the fittest is one of the most basic rule of life and I reject such a notion."

"What does it mean to be a leader then?" She asked quietly. She thought it through about what Naruto said and knew he was right. She stood as the leader of the Yun Lan Sect and acts as the Jia Ma Empire's sword and shield. She thought everyone would be safe, but in reality, those she protected from suffering was still suffering.

As a child, she suffered a similar fate like those kids that ran away. Her parents was killed from one of the thousands of skirmishes that plague the Jia Ma Empire by their enemy. She felt so weak because she couldn't do anything to save her parents, so she trained hard. Hard enough to become the apprentice of Yun Shan, the previous leader of the Yun Lan Sect and current elder of the sect. She didn't want anyone to suffer like she did and she believed that she succeeded. However, after seeing homeless kids earlier, it shattered her. Was all of her work for nothing? Did all those lives she saved and taken mean nothing. Sure the empire is safer than before, but the people was still suffering. She was just ignorant of that fact and believe that the Empire only needed someone to protect it.

"I believe that a leader is someone that understands their people. The reason why I left the care of my kingdom in the hands of others is due to me not being a good king. I don't understand my people and my enemies." She looked up at him. "I promise to bring peace not only to Camelot, but to the entire land. Believe it or not, but I consider these people my citizen as well. They need help like everyone. I left because I need to understand the Endless War more, so I can be a proper king that protects them. I travel the land to understand them, so I can be a proper king that can understand them, so I would be able to give them a reason why they should follow me. My current self isn't ready to be king, so I left others to hold my place till I'm ready." He said with such passion.

She felt inspired by him and began to understand him. She felt like she would follow him as well. Then she look into his eyes. They were so warmed that she lost herself in them.

"YunYun, you okay?" Naruto asked. He saw her turning around flustered. He was no idiot. He knew that she was growing feelings for him, but he's in a relationship with Arturia. Then again, she's allowing him to have a harem. He saw YunYun as a friend and didn't harm to come to her, physically or emotionally. He would wait and see where their relationship goes.

She took a minute to recompose herself. She turn around and gave him a letter. "This is an invitation for the the coming Receptarier's Competition that the Empire holds to promote peace with other nations. You told me that you want to learn more about dou qi. Being a receptarier is the equivalent of being a alchemist for mages. This is a little bias considering I, myself am a dou qi fighter, I believe that a receptarier is superior to alchemist."

He took the invitation with a smile. "I look forward to it. Thanks Yun Yun." He told her with a brilliant smile. She smiled back as the sun shine behind him.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Receptarier Competition**

Naruto and Setanta arrived to the competition and was given seats at the both where YunYun was at.

"Naruto. It's good that you could make it." YunYun said. She then gestured to the girl with long pink hair, hazel eyes and a white slender body. "This is my apprentice and the next head of the Yun Lan Sect, Na Lan Yan Ran." She was only a child. No older than 4 years old( **1** ).

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." She said respectfully with a bow.

Naruto took a good look at her. His stare made, Yan Ran very uncomfortable. "It seems that your mind isn't entirely focus to today's event young one." He said wisely. Surprising YunYun, while Setanta gain a smirk. He knew that Naruto was truly worthy of being a king, but he chose to be a kid and have fun. A lot like himself. It was no wonder they got along so well, they could be brothers if you listen to their banter.

That statement shock the two girls in the booth. Yan Ran look down, obviously sad and thinking about something else. YunYun came over to comfort her. "Her grandfather." YunYun spoke up. "Her grandfather is infected with Branded Poison. A dangerous poison that is impossible to cure without an Essence Flame. His condition worsened recently." Yan Ran started to tear up. She couldn't stand to lose her grandfather.

"Don't cry Little Lady." Setanta told her. "There is always hope, just don't give up on it." Then he look towards Naruto. "Besides, I'm sure that, my king is more than willing to help." Surprising both. Knowledge of Naruto being King of Camelot was known to a few and YunYun made sure to let them know that he was her personal guest while here.

Naruto close his eyes and thought about the situation. "Avalon, is it possible for you to cure something as possible as the Branded Poison." He asked his sheathe.

Avalon started to glow. Shocking the two ladies even more due to them not knowing about the sentient sheathe and blade. " **Are you asking a serious question?** " She asked as if she was insulted. " **My healing prowess can stop you or anyone I want from aging or regenerate any lost limbs or even a destroyed heart. A simple poison is nothing to me.** " Bring hope to the girl. " **The only problem is the Branded Poison itself. The poison siphon the person's dou qi. He will be weak. It could be a simple weak body that needs rest to a body completely shutting down. It depends how strong the person is and how much of a fight he put up against the poison.** "

Yan Ran grab hold of Naruto shirt with desperation in her eyes. "Can you save my grandpa!? Can you really save him!?"

Naruto kneel down and hug her. "I'll save your grandfather. That's a promise." She started to cry tear of happiness into his shirt as he hug her for comfort.

YunYun wanted to ask a question, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. It was so touching. After allowing the young girl express herself, YunYun had to explain to her that they can't leave the competition. As leader of the Yun Lan Sect and the Little Leader, they had to represent their home. She understood it, but very reluctantly.

Naruto and YunYun went over to the ledge to see all the gathering competitors, while Setanta kept Yan Ran busy. He was good with children.

"I have to tell you that, Na Lan Jie, Yan Ran's Grandfather is one of the greatest generals of the Jia Ma Empire. Would you really heal an enemy general?"

"I would." Naruto answered. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Why?" She couldn't wrap her head around that answer. She understood, he was a good man and wanted to help, but to intentionally heal the man that was responsible for the death of many people across the west for his home was difficult to understand.

"Simple. Hate. I'm tired of it." She look up to him. He had a determine look like one she never saw before. "Anyone could hate. It's so easy and tempting, but it doesn't do anything. It only spreads pain. Hate take control of you and drive you into ruin... If a single person can help. Be nice and move forward, a lot can be done. This endless war is base on a lot of hatred. There isn't anyone willing to help each other. Show that darkness hasn't taken over the world. Show that hope for a better future still exist. That's why I want to help. A simple act of kindness can go a long way."

She took a few minutes to think about it and she completely agrees with it. However... "Have you ever hated anyone?"

For a moment, YunYun could see that both of his eyes were red instead of the heterochromia red and blue. "Yes. Very much. I hated my own parents. I hated the place where I was born."

"How could you speak of kindness and forgiveness-" but Naruto cutted her off.

"I never spoke about forgiveness. I said move forward. Forgiveness is something that must be earn by intense hard work. It can't simply be given. I can't forgive my parents or my birthplace. No matter how much I hate them, I won't let that hate control me. I never had. I will say that 'I hate them', 'don't like them', 'they can rot in hell'. But I won't allow that hate to stop me from doing what is right. I can never forgive them, but that won't stop me from helping."

"What do you mean by moving forward?" She didn't understand what he meant. Why move forward instead of forgive.

"Like I said about forgiveness. It's earn, not given. When I say move forward, I mean that every single one of us move to a brighter future together. For the sake of..." He gestured to behind him.

Yan Ran's mood brighten as she played with Setanta. "The children." YunYun finished.

"Yes. They're our future. If we raise them with such hatred in a world where only pain exist, they too will face our own pain. I may not have any children, but I plan on having them." Slightly making her blush as she thought of the future. Her own future specifically. "If we all work together, our children won't need to hate each other. They won't need to forgive each other because there won't be a need to. A brighter future where we all live together in happiness. They too will live in happiness and will work together far better than our own generation. Then they would lead the future with even a brighter one for the next generation. And..."

"So on. An endless cycle of joy and love for one another. An era of true peace."

"Exactly. I plan to be the one to start that cycle, but I can't do that alone. I need everyone on this. We all want peace and happiness for the next generation, but none of us can achieve it because we can't see pass our own hatred. I don't care how many will say that it's impossible. I will get everyone to look over the hill and see the beautiful sunrise that I see."

YunYun was stunned by his speech. She didn't expect Naruto to admit to his own hatred when he spoke of kindness to others, but his reasoning and action does make sense to her. She could see the true wisdom of the King of Camelot. A fair and just king. Willing to help, but not afraid to fight for what he believes in and will do all he can for the future. His idea of peace and kindness attracted her greatly. She couldn't deny the desire for the next generation to live without pain, but that was a fool's wish. Maybe. Just maybe. He can do it.

The competition started. Naruto was memorize by them. Receptarier were amazing. Far more amazing than the alchemist. The entire competition reminded Naruto of the Chunin exam, except for the killing skills, it's for medicine. I place for countries to come together to show their skills of healing. It was a step in the right direction, but Naruto could see that it's done awfully. The competitors came from other nations, sure, but the crowd was purely Jia Ma citizen. This competition was more of a show of power. Exactly like the Chunin Exam. He had hoped that this was a competition to promote peace and friendship, instead of a dick measuring contest.

At the last round, it was the a competitor from the Sontaran Empire( **2** ) and Jia Ma's own competitor. The Receptarier from the Sontaran Empire was male with orange hair and a blue diamond tattoo on his forehead. He was also cocky. His opponent is the student of the Pill King, Gu He. The same man that Naruto prevent from stealing the Essence Flame from the teenage Queen Medusa. _What, he was stealing. The snakeman tribe got it first and he plan on taking it while his guards fought the snakeman_.

The match was going well until explosion started to erupt throughout the stand.

"What the hell is going on!?" YunYun demanded. She then saw smoke started to rise up from the crowd and all around the city.

"It's poison smoke! Don't breath it!" The leader of the Receptarier Guild, Master Fa Ma( **3** ) shouted.

"You bastard!" Jia Xing Tian( **4** ), a member of the royal family and a Dou Emperor charge at the Sontaran representative. Realizing that he was responsible for the poison attack on his capital.

"Naruto! YunYun!" Setanta shouted. Naruto turn around and notice a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a white and red outfit charge at him with a long katana with a red handle.

"Eliminate." The obvious assassin said. Before Naruto drew Excalibur, YunYun already drew her sword and intercepted her.

"I will deal with you, assassin!" YunYun easily force her back.

"YunYun deal with her she's most likely part of this. Setanta you go and get everyone to safety!" Before any of them could object. "NOW!" The two nodded and followed his order. YunYun chase the assassin as she ran away, failing at her one open chance. Setanta grab Yan Ran and took her to safety first.

Naruto summon his Divine Dividing wings and flew up to the sky. "Avalon, can you cure everyone in the city?" He asked quickly.

" **I can, but I need a lot of power.** " Avalon inform her master.

"Alright get ready." Naruto started to redirect all the prana in his entire magic circuits through Avalon. "AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as Avalon form a golden sphere that quickly grew and grew. Until it cover the entire city healing everyone.

Such a great amount of magic could be sense by the entire world. Everyone felt Naruto's power. I mean everyone and they knew someone very powerful is out there. Some feared that power. Some look happy about it.

* * *

 _ **Several Days Later**_

After Naruto healing the entire city, saving so many lives, he passed out. His healing sphere even reach Na Lan Estate. Na Lan Jie was fully healed and notice the chaos in the city and rush over to help. The first thing he did was saw Naruto falling and caught him. Not knowing anything about him, his instinct told him to save him. His instinct never failed him before, so he brought him to his home. He then went back out to help combat the attack and organize the troops to secure the city. Everyone was shocked to see their hero up and moving about.

Eventually, the Jia Ma Empire manage to deal with the attack. It was only an attack of poison on the city. The plan was to poison as many people to weaken the empire by the Sontaran Empire. They sent in their Receptarier on a suicide mission. The only other they sent was that black hair girl that was aiming to kill Naruto, but she escaped. Thanks to Naruto, the only casualty was the poison master Receptarier. Naruto manage to cure everyone and repel the poison single handedly. The real problem was re-establishing order after the mass-panic.

Setanta stood by Naruto, protecting him after he saved everyone. The old general was of course grateful to the young king for not only saving his life, but protecting his citizens.

Once Naruto woke up, he was greeted by a very happy Yan Ran. After calming things down, Naruto eventually spoke with the Jia Ma Emperor and several important figures. After much thanking, they offered an alliance to the Kingdom of Camelot. Seeing as their king is willing to protect their home, they would be a great ally. Naruto happily accepted which brought joy to everyone in the chamber. Even Old Man Na Lan was happy and giving him strong pats on the back. Even after all those years of suffering the Branded Poison, he fought every second and retain most of his power. Eventually...

" _ **ROOOOAAAAR**_!" Naruto and all the warriors ran outside of the chambers to see what was going on.

However they could only see a large black object in the distant.

"No..." Na Lan Jie whispered in despair.

"B-but.. Why is he coming here!?" YunYun shouted in complete dread.

All the other started to drop to their knees and began to cry and talk about it's hopeless.

"Setanta! What the hell is going on!?" Naruto demanded. Only to see his friend shaking in fear. Something he hasn't seen ever. He seen him scared, but this was something else.

"I-i-i-it's..."

"IT'S ACNOLOGIA!" Many shouted in pure terror.

Naruto saw a massive black dragon with blue patterns on its' body approaching the city. He had no idea who was Acnologia was, but the dragon's magical power, it was immense. Far more than his own. Deep down, he felt dread. He was afraid when he sense the dragon. For the first time in his life, he began to feel all the hope leave his body. No matter how much he tried to hold on to hope, it was leaving him.

" _ **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!**_ "

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **I have to apologize for the long wait. I started this a while ago, but never got to finishing it. Dealing with final projects and other assignments were a lot. Considering I pretty much failed one of those project because I'm an idiot. I had to devote more time into college. Then there was the holiday where I spent it with the family. Just didn't have time to get to this.**

 **I also have to inform the readers that look forward in the Unity arc... I'm canceling/skipping that arc. I know that I said that I would do it, but I'm having trouble continuing thinking of ideas for this arc. I plan on doing the same thing as Aragon Potter did in his story, The Raikage. That is by far, my most favorite Naruto fanfic of all time. The next chapter will be a timeskip with a summary retelling of events from someone.**

 **I got lazy at the end and wanted to end it.**

 **Also, if you notice, I change Naruto's appearance a little. I change him to Gawain, aka Saber from Fate/Extra. Just with red and blue eyes. Also a different sword. Everything else, that's how Naruto looks like. I will use the cover photo of this story to show Naruto.**

 **1: I'm making Na Lan Yan Ran very young. I just want her to be friends with Naruto kids later on.**

 **2: The Sontaran Empire is from Doctor Who, but I'm not using them. Only their name. The empire is the empire from Akame Ga Kill. I'm a Whovian.**

 **3: Master Fa Ma, the Receptarier Guild Master. From Dou Po Cang Qiong**

 **4: Jia Xing Tian, the Royal Family Member and a granddaughter-con. From Dou Po Cang Qiong**

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon(Saber from Fate Stay Night)**

 **Rin Tohsaka(Fate Stay Night)**

 **Shion(Naruto)**

 **Koyuki(Naruto)**

 **Shizuka(Naruto)**

 **Fū(Naruto)**

 **Ryūzetsu(Naruto)**

 **Temari(Naruto)**

 **Sakura Matou(Fate Stay Night)**

 **YunYun(Dou Po Cang Qiong)**

 **Medusa(Dou Po Cang Qiong)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Kingdom of Albion

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Kingdom of Albion**

* * *

 **The Hidden Leaf Village**

 **15 Years Later...**

The village has seen some better days. At the Hokage Tower, we find their leader, the Fourth Hokage, frustrated.

 **SLAM BAM**

"You need to calm down, Minato!" Tsunade shouted at her leader as Minato destroyed his desk in pure frustration.

"Don't you do the same thing, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya pointed out. Only for her to glare at him. He put his hands up in defeat. "But she is right, Minato. I know the war is going bad for us, but you're the Hokage. You're suppose to remain calm and collective during war."

Minato took a deep breath before sitting behind his broken desk. "I know, but the war is taking the toll on me. Even with my **Flying Thunder God** jutsu, I can't fight on so many fronts. We are losing too much land. There hasn't been any fighting in the Land of Fire since the First Shinobi World War( **1** )."

"It can't be help." Tsunade told her as she bit her fingernail. She knew how serious the position of her home is in. "We're facing many enemies and we don't have any trained jinchuuriki to use against them. Kushina and Mito may have the Kyuubi's chakra, but they can't control it. Even if we have the strongest bijuu on our side and two at that, we're losing because they're more like paper bombs than proper jinchuuriki. I don't understand it!"

"Did you forget? The soul of the Kyuubi acts as medium to control its' destructive power. Without it, they're using all of the chakra's power all at once instead of it being feed into their chakra coils." Jiraiya reminded them. He then turn to Minato. "Did you create a powerful enough seal to contain the power, so Mito and Kushina have a chance at controlling it?" He shook his head sadly.

"No seals I created or Kushina created didn't have the required power to hold the Kyuubi's chakra. We fail every time we tried to control the chakra. I think it's useless to train them to control. I think it would be easier for them to send them alone on any mission to fight the enemy." Minato said morbidly.

"You can't! Not only are they family, but that plan will fail. Shinobi with fuinjutsu training would be able to capture and contain them after a battle. There is also the fact that they are from the Uzumaki clan. They are extremely desirable for any village." Tsunade said immediately. She knew that sending them alone will save lives, but at the end of a battle, they would be vulnerable. There is also the fact of their blood. Those with Uzumaki blood are best to use as shinobi and jinchuuriki. They would be turn into breeding machines for the enemy villages. A fate she won't wish on any kunoichi, but it was the reality of the shinobi world.

"She right Minato." Jiraiya agreed with. "We just can't rely on them to win this war."

"The Fourth Shinobi World War..." Minato thought out loud, depressingly.

It has been 10 years since the start of the war. 10 years of what could be called hell. It could be all trace to one person, Sasuke Uchiha. The rogue Leaf Shinobi turn Hero of the Leaf. After his defection, Konoha had no choice, but to label him as a rogue shinobi. Much to the anger of the villagers of Konoha. However, his status as rogue was revolted after his actions. After training under the rogue Sannin, Orochimaru, he killed the snake after many years of training. Next, he went after his older brother, Itachi Uchiha and killed him. Having achieve his vengeance, he return to his home to be welcome as a hero.

It may seem nothing, but everyday business for a shinobi, but those two's death led to problems that started the war.

First, Itachi's death force the Akatsuki to start their plan ahead of time. Due to the fact of a couple of missing jinchuuriki, they couldn't start their plan to harvest the bijuu, but with Itachi's death, they started. Villages lost their jinchuuriki to the Akatsuki. However, the hunt stop on the seventh bijuu. In order for their plan to work, they needed to collect all of the bijuu in order and the seventh and Ninth bijuu were missing. Leaving only the eight tailed jinchuuriki and the two unstable nine tailed pseudo-jinchuuriki. The balance of power was thrown off completely and hidden villages began to militarize. I mean far more than the standard shinobi militarization that is seen in time of ' _peace'_. Bringing great tension for all nations.

The death of Orochimaru wasn't forever. He eventually manage to reincarnate himself through the use of his many subjects that bear his curse mark. Noticing the world problems, he decided to take advantage of it. He too militarize his own nation, the Village Hidden in the Sound. He also made many alliance with smaller nations to build up his power.

With all the build up of power, it was no wonder war started. Everyone was gearing up for it, so it was a matter of time.

Eventually, Konoha became desperate because they lack a proper war economy to build up their force and launch an invasion on the Land of Waves. A country that is one of the greatest trading nation. Suna and Kiri sent aid to defend the nation from the invasion of Konoha, while Orochimaru's alliance, Kumo, and Iwa launched an attack on Konoha's border. The reason for all their action is due to the Land of Waves being a neutral nation and serve as a trading nation for all nation. None of the other four of the five Great Nation could allow this to happen. It will affect their own economy.

After the failed invasion, the Fourth Shinobi World War officially began. The Land of Waves survived the invasion thanks to the great shinobi villages, but to their disappointment, they remain neutral in this conflict. Kiri and Suna remain neutral in the war as well. Kiri recently got out of their civil war and didn't have a powerful enough military to fight a war and protect themselves. Suna saw no reason to join because they knew that they were constantly facing problems due to their harsh desert home, so sending their shinobi to fight and die seems pointless in the war. Mainly, those two villages serve as aid for smaller countries that were forced into the war due to the fighting taking place in their home. Orochimaru's alliance, Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha were the main power in the war. They all fought each other because of their own issues with one another. Orochimaru would try to convince the Raikage and Tsuchikage to work together to fight Konoha, but due to Iwa's lack of jinchuuriki, it made it hard to work with one another, mainly Kumo who held most of the power. Mainly due to the lack of trust.

It was a godsend for Konoha, but they were still fighting on multiple fronts.

"Sensei, what do you know about the Kingdom of Albion?" Minato asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya wasn't surprise for him to ask about it. It was the hottest topic for the last five years. The kingdom over the wall. Everyone was interested.

"Not as much as I like." Jiraiya said frustratedly.

About five years, a portion of the Great Wall that the Sage of the Six Path created, came down. To the shinobi, something like that was the very definition of impossible. They thought it was the second coming of the Sage of the Six Path. Never in their life they would assume anything about the wall happening because it was indestructible. The portion that came down was in the Land of Winds. Almost immediately, Suna secured an alliance with the newly found Kingdom of Albion.

To their pure shock, the west side of the wall contain all kind of life. Many being non-human, to the fear of the public. Everyone wanted to know about the west, but very few learn the truth. After the cementing an alliance between Suna and Albion, a black fortress was built to monitor those that cross the border. Effectively making it very difficult to form communication between the west and east. The only way to reach Albion was through Suna or one of several nations that joined the kingdom. The only well known fact about Albion is that they were in an endless war that lasted longer than the Shinobi's earliest history and it only came to an end recently due to the prophecy of the Once and Future King coming true. A prophecy that had several shinobi rethinking.

Such nations that gave up their own sovereignty to join the kingdom were the Land of Waves, Land of Spring, Land of Demons, and Land of Vegetables. There were shinobi villages that joined the kingdom as well due to their lack of power such as the remnant of the Land of Sky and the Nadeshiko Village, the village made of kunoichis. Those two shinobi villages completely moved to the west where territories were given to them. The last village to join the kingdom, instead of forming an alliance were the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and the Village Hidden in the Stars. The only shinobi villages to remain in the Elemental Nations. Of course, the King of the west was a kind and just king, so he left those nations and villages to govern themselves, but still need to report to king by having an ambassador in the capital, Camelot.

Many of the shinobi villages were afraid of this takeover from the west. Especially when they saw how Albion provided troops and technology to each nation and village that join or allied with them. The protection that the king sent were there to protect the nation, not serve in the shinobi corps. They were a military power meant to protect the citizen, instead of working for them. Iwa thought that Albion was an upstart nation trying to take over the world, so he launch an attack on the Land of Vegetables. The Tsuchikage and the rest of the world learn the might of the west. The magic that shinobi laughed at showed that it's far stronger than their jutsu and the new form of warfare that they provided completely change warfare. The use of airships( **2** ) was something they never saw. An airstrike of magical cannons from the ship prove to be too much for the shinobi that were incapable of fighting back due to the distant and power. Since that day, everyone feared and respected Albion. Of course, that didn't stop the shinobi from infiltration missions to the west and nations part of the kingdom. Fortunately or unfortunately for the shinobi, most infiltration failed and those that succeeded ended with technology that they were unable to use or learn from. They couldn't understand that prana and chakra are two different things.

"Nearly all my spies that tried to get into Albion failed. That damn Ghost Suppression Fortress( **3** )!" Jiraiya said loudly as he slam his fist into the wall. The black fortress built between the Land of Wind and Albion is impressive. Preventing all form of illegal entry to the other side. There were stories that the fortress was named the Ghost Suppression Fortress because they prevented the dead from crossing. Of course Jiraiya didn't believe in ghosts, but it seems there is more to it than meets the eye. "And when my spies do make it and come back, they don't even recognize me!"

Surprising the other two in the room.

"Did Albion place memory seals on them to make them forget?" Minato asked as he was familiar with this kind of work.

"No. I check and there is no seals on them. I think it's their magic." He spat out. He didn't like magic. He thought it was all bullshit and the people were too stupid to know what was chakra, but it turns out that he is the stupid one. "I only hear stories of an organization from my spies in nations part of the west."

"Like the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked seriously. She blame them for the start of the war due to their desire for the bijuu.

"No." Jiraiya shook his head. "I heard it's called ONI."

"Demon?" Minato translated.

"Yes, but I don't think it's what the names imply. I think it's a counter-intelligence organization." He answered.

"So they kill spies?" Tsunade asked. It was the best way to prevent information from reaching their enemies.

"Yes and no. I think it's more. I think they not only act as a spy system for Albion, but also prevent anyone to learn anything. I have reports of my own spies returning to the west. Never returning." Jiraiya explained. That was a dangerous piece of information. Both Tsunade and Minato knew what that meant. They flip their own spies. ONI either promise money for them or they use magic to brainwash them. Neither options were good and only prove how dangerous the Kingdom of Albion is.

"Even if they are dangerous, they are only hope to win this war." Minato declared heavily.

"We both know that trying to secure an alliance is nearly impossible Minato!" Tsunade shouted. "They refuse to speak to the majority of the Elemental Nations."

"That might be true, but they are still are best chance to win this war. Also, the Chunin Exam is coming up and Suna is hosting it and Albion is invited to watch the event." Jiraiya told them. Bringing their hope up. "And due to international law, the Chunin Exam is consider a place for a ceasefire, so we can gather more clients. Every nations would want to participate. Mainly for the fact that the King and Queen will be attending. It will be the first time that any of the Kages, besides the Kazekage, meets the leader of the west. I heard stories about the king, not much, but enough to know that he's extremely powerful."

"So we have a plan. We gather our best genin for this exam and try to impress the king. I'll convince him to help us." Minato said with a hint of hope.

"Be careful Minato." Tsunade warned. "Every kage will be doing the same." He nodded, understanding the situation. "So who do we send to the exams?" She asked.

"We need to send our best. I can demote several shinobi from the Konoha 12, so they can be eligible for the exam. They might not like it, but this will be considered a S-Rank mission." Minato answered. He knew that he needed the best and the genin he had were fresh out of the academy or dead. Most genins of all nations in the war were facing similar problems, so they might do the same thing for the exam. "I pray to God that this work. Even the prophecy turn out to be bogus." He said depressingly. With Jiraiya nodding. Both men were putting all their eggs in that basket and it turns out that after rumors of the King and the Once and Future King Prophecy, the Great Toad Sage made a mistake. Their supposed Child of Prophecy was actually the Once and Future King and he saved the world. It just wasn't the Shinobi World.

* * *

 **Camelot, Kingdom of Albion**

It's a beautiful dawn in the capital city, Camelot. There was tall monolith buildings as far as the eye can see. Skyscrapers as high as the eye can see. Streets filled with vehicles never seen before. Airships traveling in and out of the city. The city's design was nothing ever seen before( **4** ). It was so foreign to the normal structures of both in the Elemental Nation and majority of Albion. To the unprepared, people would assume that they landed on another world or in a different dimension or something ridiculous. However, others would say that the city is modern.

There was one building that stood out from the rest, if you could believe that. The building was quite obvious as it was a mix of a large skyscraper and a castle. It stood out in design, but still fit in nicely with the rest of Camelot. This place is the Royal Palace, more commonly known as the Citadel.

At the top of the Citadel, in a bedroom that screams royalty, we find a blonde man and woman that looks to be in their early 20s. In reality, they were really in their early 30s, but due to a certain magical item, they remain young and youthful. He woke up, revealing a red eye and a blue eye. This man is Naruto Pendragon. The Once and Future King. The King of the Kingdom of Albion. He then turn to the sleeping woman with an impressive bust. She is Arturia Pendragon, formerly Briton. Queen of the Kingdom of Albion. He remembered last night activity and decided to let her to sleep longer. There wasn't a single woman capable of keeping up with his stamina in sex. Maybe in fighting, but definitely not sex.

He got up and got dress in he usual clothing. A simple blank pants, a blue casual long-sleeve collared shirt and a pair of boots. Once out of the room he found a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, tanned skin, and golden green eyes in a black maid dress. Her figure made the maid dress look far better. She smiled as he approach herself. He then gave her a kiss. Oh, did I forget that she has a rabbit tail and rabbits ear in the shaped of horns.

"Morning Zest." Naruto said lovingly after parting their kiss.

After a moment for recovery. "Good morning your highness." She said as she gave a curtsy.

You may wonder why the married king kiss a simple maid. A demon at that. The reason is simple. She is one of his many wives. Throughout the course of his life, Naruto fell in love with many women and the fact that his girlfriend, Arturia, allowed him to have his very own harem, he has a lot of lovers. When he became king, he married everyone of them and named Arturia as the Queen because she was the first to ever show him the feeling of love. Some had a hard time accepting that, but they eventually got over it. All his wives and their extended family were now considered part of the royal family. Majority of them living in the Citadel.

Zest was originally a demon servant to one of the Demon King's general. He goes by the name of Zolgear. A demon general with high ambition. He was planning to assassinate the Demon King that was too distracted by the war. Naruto's military advisor told him it would be better to allow this coup to occur. Including Meliodas, the Demon King's son. However, Naruto was a knight and his honor wouldn't allow such treachery to occur, so he went out of his way to personally deal with Zolgear. Although he help the Demon faction, it didn't change their desire for world domination. After Zolgear's death, Naruto found Zest. A creation of Zolgear in an attempt to bring back his lover. Zolgear failed to bring her back because Zest was created, so he kept her as a servant. After several attempts on his life, Naruto prove himself to Zest that Zolgear was wrong and that she should live for herself. His words, "Being created by magic doesn't make you less than anyone else." It was there that she decided to serve Naruto for the rest of her life.

"Are the kids up yet?" Naruto asked Zest. As she and Sakura are the one to usually take care of Naruto's children. Naruto and the majority of his wives are important figure and have a busy life. Making it hard for everyone to spend time together.

"Mordred already left with Yan Ran already. Saying that they have band practice." Zest answered. Mordred Pendragon. The First Princess of Albion and first born of Naruto, being borned from Arturia. Mordred was an exact copy of Arturia, but she inherited her free-spirited personality from Naruto. Arturia had a hard time teaching the 15 year old girl how to be a proper princess knight.

Since the war ended, children that train themselves to become warriors had a lot of extra time now a days. Yan Ran is YunYun's apprentice and YunYun did married Naruto. The entire Na Lan family were close with the royal Pendragon family. Yan Ran refer to Naruto as her uncle. After the war and a decrease in training regiment, she decided to spend time having fun. She made friends with other kids her age and was close to Mordred. Later, they form their own all girl band, Girls Dead Monster or GirlDeMo for short( **5** ). It's a popular band and the fact that they had a real princess to get better gigs _didn't_ help.

"Mikoto has left with her mother to attend their training session." Zest finish. Mikoto Pendragon( **6** ), second Princess of Albion. Daughter of Rin Pendragon, formerly Tohsaka. Mikoto has chestnut hair, chestnut eyes, and is often seen wearing a small hair clip. Her appearance stems from Rin's and Sakura's mother, but her personality is more of a mix between Naruto and Rin. Mikoto is short tempered and prideful like her mother and express herself to the fullest that seems tom-boyish like her father. However, what really sticks out is her powers. Unlike Mordred, her older sister by a few days, she has magic. Her magic is heavily focus on controlling electricity to frightening degrees. Most likely due to the combination of Pendragon's and Tohsaka's blood coursing through her veins.

These two half sister were born on the same week because they were conceived during the same night. Mordred became a knight much like both of her parents. Her magical abilities is limited, but that doesn't make her weak. She is proficient with her Holy Sword given by her father, Clarent. She also learn her mother's magic spells and techniques. On the other hand, Mikoto learn how to control her power of electricity from her mother, Rin. Her control over electricity easily rivals those of that use slayer magic. Maybe surpassing them. She is known as 'Railgun' due to her signature move. The use of electricity to propel a metal projectile at an incredible speed with devastating damage. A technique she develop with the help of Azazel of the Fallen Angels( **7** ).

The Fallen Angel. The angel that fell and their pure white wing turn pitch black. They were one faction that fought in the Endless War and the later dubbed, Unity War. He was one of the first faction to join Naruto's faction once Naruto begin to prove himself.

Naruto smiled at Zest's information. "Thanks. The girls are definitely growing up." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled as well. "They are, but do not fret." She grab his collar and brought him in for a passionate kiss. "There are still many of us that loves you that have yet to bear a child. We only wait for you, Naruto." She said seductively. Then she left while swaying her hip. Naruto was memorize for a moment.

He then started to chuckle. "What a woman." Naruto then head towards the elevator/teleporter. Naruto decided to head up to the roof's balcony. Out there he stared at his city. "Hard to believe that this was once a wasteland." Naruto thought out loud.

To learn about what Naruto meant, we need to start at the beginning. 15 years ago. The moment that the history book stated was the Unity War. Something he could agree with. After all, he was there for the first battle. The battle with Acnologia. The most feared being in the world. Acnologia attacked the Holy Jia Ma City. Naruto along with the city's defender fought valiantly against Acnologia. A battle that was considered a victory. Well a pyrrhic victory. The city was destroyed and a lot of people died. However, they survive and that was never heard of before. After the battle, all the survivor made way to Camelot where they were welcome and Naruto return to take command of his kingdom.

Of course news of their survivor spread. The story only contributed to Naruto's reputation because he was the prophecies, Once and Future King. There was the simple fact that NO ONE SURVIVES ACNOLOGIA. PERIOD. This news was worth the attention of everyone in the west.

The Black Dragon that terrorize the world couldn't wipe out a city. It was unheard of. The only time that this happen was when Acnologia challenged both Ddraig and Albion. He was able to match one of the Heavenly Dragon, but not both. To survive Acnologia is a sign of great power. A power that made everyone focus their attention on Naruto Pendragon and Camelot.

Naruto began to mobilize his army to protect all of Camelot and the territories that joined them. Before any actual full scale battles, something unexpected came. Well expected from Camelot's Court Mage, Merlin. The Angel faction came to Camelot and offer their full service to Naruto. As the Once and Future King, the chosen hero by God to lead humanity, the angels went to serve the one favored by God. The angels are a unique creature. They are creatures created by God. To serve God. One day, God decided to separate the spirit and body of the angels. Sending the bodies to the mortal world, while leaving the spirit in the afterlife. They were sent down to learn about life and live for themselves. Although they live amongst them, they still held on to their love for God, so their knowledge about God's prophecy meant a great deal to them. Which in turn gave Naruto a powerful army and good friends.

The first great battle, not including the Battle of the Holy Jia Ma City, was with the devil faction. A faction that originally came from the angels. Like the Fallen Angels, devils fell, but became more twisted and darker. The first fallen, Lucifer lead his followers to start their own faction that will be known as the devil faction. Their power was great that they manage to create their own dimension like the angels. They created their own version of the Underworld like how the angels created a replica of Heaven. The Fallen Angels lived on Earth with the rest of the race. The reason why devils weren't as powerful as their counterpart that God created, demons, was due to their own inner problem. They mainly fought amongst themselves like demons, but far more. Demons are creature of darkness, but devils are creatures of sin. They fell to their own sin which made them inferior to the demons.

The battle was a success for the United Army, Naruto's army. The devils lost many of their kind and retreated back to the Underworld.

The next battle was one that the United Army lost. They faced off against a large demon invasion. The demon clan took heavy lost, but won at the end. In turn, they gain a lot of territory and races where under their control.

After the lost where Naruto was regrouping which his generals, the Sontaran Empire sent their greatest general, General Esdeath to attack the weaken Camelot. A battle that Naruto, Archangel Michael, friends, and the Seven Deadly Sins countered by themselves. They force Esdeath's army to retreat. Since that day, Esdeath fell in love with Naruto due to his brilliant tactics and power. A day where she swore to make him hers.

Before any more danger facing Naruto, a few more faction decided to join Naruto. Azazel and his Fallen Angel was one faction that joined. They may have fallen, but they were still angels and had some love for God. The majority of the leadership of Grigori were tired of all the war and deaths, so they join Naruto's attempt to end the war. Of course there was the hope that their Father wasn't wrong about Naruto. The other faction that joined were the Fairies and a few more territories that once belong to the Jia Ma Empire. With Jia Ma Empire's capital's destruction, the entire empire fell apart.

With the new found strength, Naruto and his generals were able to launch multiple attacks and invasions. They hit both the demon clan and devil faction. Their weakness is light magic, a form of magic that is common with the angels and fallen angels. Naruto led a campaign to reclaim the rest of the Jia Ma Empire that was claimed by the Sontaran Empire. Eventually taking out the empire itself. Not without help of course. Naruto ran into the assassin from the Holy Jia Ma City. She was the empire's best assassin, Akame. Akame of the Demon. Her sword, Murasame is a demonic sword with the ability to kill with a single cut. The sword has a powerful curse where a cut from it will send a lethal poison to the one that is cut by it. Naruto change Akame and she fought for him. She along with others that were tired of the empire's oppressive nature fought against it and fought for Naruto. During the campaign, Akame fell in love with Naruto because he was able to change her sister's mind and save her from her deteriorating body. In the last day of the war against the Sontaran Empire, Naruto challenge Esdeath to single combat. A challenge she lost and was imprisoned by Naruto.

After the successful war against the corrupt empire, more people joined Naruto. He was actually bringing hope for people. Many of the youkai faction joined Naruto and surprisingly an old friend joined. Touka Kirishima, the first ghoul Naruto met. She was leader of a large group of ghouls that was part of the reform faction of her race.

Then came an attack from the ancient Dou Qi clans. These ancient clans held blood belonging to the first Dou Di, a rank that the person becomes a mortal god. Anyone having the blood of a Dou Di coursing through their vein, they became very powerful, very quickly. This being the ancient clans. An attack led by Xiao Yan and his wife Xun er. The battle were intense, but with the help of YunYun, they manage to force them away. The battle would continue for the rest of the war. Eventually, Naruto manage to change Xiao Yan and his wife. They were raised to hold on to the old ways, but Naruto convince them that the world is going to change with or without them. They along with a great deal of clan members from the Gu Clan and Xiao Clan joined. Soon came that they surrendered. When someone surrendered to Naruto, they don't die or be imprisoned, unless they committed a grave crime. The clans were allowed to live and practice their way, but had to adhere to the laws that Naruto set down.

Later, Naruto and Setanta form a powerful friendship with Xiao Yan. Where these three became best friends. They were commonly called THE Three Idiots by their friends/family or The Three Stars of Camelot by the public.

Battle after battle.

Lost after lost.

The war dragged on for years. Many began to lose hope for the end of the Endless War. Eventually, Naruto decided to rethink about their prisoner. Naruto manage to flip a good amount of them, including Esdeath. Which she and all the other reform monsters led Naruto's army to victory against the remaining factions that refuse to change, the devils and demon clan. However, the devils faced civil war when the people wanted to end the war and join Naruto. The Old Satan Faction wanted to continue the fight, but with Naruto's aid, he manage to win the civil war for the New Satan Faction where new leaders took up the title of Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub then joined the United Army. These four were:

Sirzechs Lucifer. Formerly Gremory. A very powerful devil, known as a Super Devil. His power was able to destroy countries like Naruto. He also became a good friend.

Ajuka Beelzebub. Formerly Astaroth. Another Super Devil, but his true power came from his mind. He was the one, along with Azazel, to create a great of modern technology that Camelot have today. He even created synthetic human flesh for ghouls to eat and these meat had more flavor and a different variety of them than actual human flesh. Becoming one of the leading scientist in Naruto's Scientific Division. A division that help build the education system. With their help, Naruto made an education system where all children were required to attend school at the age four for seven years. There they learn english, math, science, history, etc. Later they chose where to go at age 11. To go to a training school for mage, knight, Dou Qi, and etc. or a normal school where they continue to learn more. This education system gave the chance for children to be safe and happy, while learning about the world. Something that Naruto didn't have in the Shinobi Academy where they were mainly thought how to be a shinobi. Shinobi didn't teach anything unless it involves how to be a shinobi like biology for knowing how to kill.

Falbium Asmodeus. Formerly Glasya-Labolas. Not a Super Devil, but he's a strategic genius that won the New Satan Faction a lot of battles and later on for the United Army.

Serafall Leviathan. Formerly Sitri. She was not the most powerful devil, but she is the most powerful female devil and has great control over ice. She later acted as head of Foreign Affairs. She would later fall in love with Naruto and marry him. Becoming Serafall Pendragon where Sirzechs' wife would take the title of Leviathan later on, so she can officially be known as Sirzechs' wife, instead of maid.

Last came the Demon Clan. They launch a last ditch invasion on Camelot where the Demon King led personally with the rest of his general. The battle lasted for weeks and destroyed Camelot, but the United Army won at the end where Meliodas killed his father and became the new Demon King of the new moderate faction. Naruto was able to save a lot of citizen, but failed to protect his castle. He had to move the survivors into the ruins of the villages surrounding the castle of Camelot. It was there that things turn for a worst. Acnologia showed up.

Naruto had all his friends and his army to abandon the ruin city of Camelot and himself and run for their lives. Including the two Heavenly Dragon, Albion and Ddraig, even if they were stronger than the Black Dragon. He wanted face Acnologia alone. All protested, especially his best friends, but at the end Albion and Ddraig force everyone to follow their king's order.

Alone and facing a being capable of destroying the world. Naruto knew that this will be the last battle of the Unity War. He was happy. It was going to end with a bang. Just like how he wanted. Well enough joking, he had an actual reason why he wanted to face Acnologia alone. He heard stories from village elders and from Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs, about how Acnologia once was a human Dragon Slayer. He desired to protect the weak and innocent from dragons and other powerful race( **8** ). However, like most first generation Dragon Slayers, they lost themselves to their power. They died or went crazy and unfortunately, Acnologia went crazy. Naruto wanted to reawaken that heroic man. Acnologia was consume by his own power and had no one to save himself from _*cough cough_ Sasuke*. The battle last for nearly a month. In the head, Naruto beat some sense into the man dragon and he remember who he is and stop fighting. At the entire surrounding area was a massive crater, but he was redeem and later join to help Naruto build a better future as a good friend.

The war was finally over.

Over a thousand years of bloody war and it was finally over.

The nightmare ended.

The prayer for victory were answered.

The Kingdom of Albion was finally born.

Naruto and everyone else led a massive rebuilding campaign all over the west. Starting with the massive crater that was known as Camelot. With wizards like Zest who had powerful terrain magic rebuilt Camelot and all other devastated land all over the west. It was then that they started to focus on moving forward, like how Naruto told YunYun all those years ago and they did. They all move forward and were able to rebuild Camelot. Better than ever before. On the day that they finish rebuilding Camelot, they held the ceremony for crowning Naruto as King of Albion. The reason why he named it, The Kingdom of Albion because it was Albion, the Vanishing Dragon that gave power to Naruto to help fulfill his dream. Naruto then use Ddraig as the symbol of his kingdom and red as the color of his knights. Even the Pendragon Crest, a crest to symbolize the Royal Family is base on Ddraig.

"It's been one hell of a long journey." Naruto said out loud after thinking about the long and bloody past.

"Naruto." A woman called out. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover with red gauntlets. All over a black trench coat. She also wears it with long black socks and black shoes. This young and beautiful woman is Akame Pendragon. ONI's co-director.

Naruto form ONI as an intelligence organization that reported to the king. One that gathers intelligences for Naruto and prevent any from reaching the ears of dangerous people. They are spooks and damn good ones. The reason that ONI was created is due to the fact that Naruto knew that something dark will arise under Naruto's rule and in the future. The Endless War came to an end, but conflict will still rise up. Mainly from the Elemental Nations in the east. Naruto knew that he and his family would be a beacon to shine hope to everyone. He would be casting a very large shadow for his enemy to gather strength. ONI was the demon that hide in the shadow of the beacon to eliminate anything that threaten the beacon itself.

Naruto brought Akame in for a kiss. "It's been too long. You work too much. I don't get to spend time with you as much as I like."

She smiled. "I know, but I won't allow anyone harm you. No matter what."

"Just make sure to come back home in one piece." She nodded. "So what do you have to tell me. Seeing you in your working clothes." He eyed her. It didn't look bad on her. It also act as her casual clothes, without the gauntlets and coat.

"My agents are reporting that the shinobi are becoming more desperate. More are trying to get past the Ghost Suppression Fortress and infiltrating our territories in the East." She reported to him.

"Damn warmongers." Naruto growled. He knew that they would become a problem. Even if they were so weak in comparison. "The Chunin Exam is coming up soon and Gaara invited us. I plan on dealing with them there."

She nodded and walk up to him. She then place her hand on his crotch. "It's been a long time that I had any quality time with you." She said with a seductive tone. It seems that all his wives wanted to have sex today.

He laugh a little as he began to take off his shirt. Not caring if they were doing it out in the open. No one would see on top of the Citadel. "No you haven't."

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the info dump. Also, I posted the rest of the harem. I may or may not add more. Mainly due to me forgetting who to add. Know that the info dump doesn't cover everything. I will include short stories when I introduce more people or explain them.**

 **I don't know which story will be updated. I will update when I feel like it. I may start a new story. For the others, I thought about all of them and which one I will abandon. I will only abandon one because I don't know where to go with it. I have plans for all the others.**

* * *

 **1: I don't care if canon says otherwise. War in the Land of Fire only took place during the first because it was the first. All the other two took place in smaller/weaker nation. Just how Nagato/Pain said in the anime. Remember this is my story.**

 **2: Airship from Fairy Tail. All kinds. Pretty much wood or metal ships equip with wings and flying magic. Think of the Alvarez Empire ship. I like the manga, chapter 454 where there was a massive airstrike by Ajeel.**

 **3: The Ghost Suppression Fortress is from Dou Po Cang Qiong manga. Look at chapter 96 for a look at it.**

 **4: I'm basing Camelot off of Insomnia from Final Fantasy XV.**

 **5:Girls Dead Monster is from Angel Beats!.**

 **6: Mikoto Pendragon is Mikoto Misaka from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. I don't watch that anime, but I like her ability, so I'm including her. Plus she's a Tsundere like her mom.**

 **7: Azazel from High School DxD**

 **8: If you watch Fairy Tail Dragon Cry like me. You saw the ending too. I like how Acnologia felt bad for failing to save Sonya. That says that originally Acnologia was a good guy, but his power did consume like in canon... I think.**

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Lancer Arturia from Type-Moon)**

 **Rin Tohsaka (Type-Moon)**

 **Medusa (Dou Po Cang Qiong)**

 **Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Akame (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Shion (Naruto)**

 **Koyuki (Naruto)**

 **Shizuka (Naruto)**

 **Fū (Naruto)**

 **Ryūzetsu (Naruto)**

 **Temari (Naruto)**

 **Sakura Matou (Type-Moon)**

 **YunYun (Dou Po Cang Qiong)**

 **Haruna (Naruto)**

 **Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail)**

 **Serafall Leviathan (High School DxD)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Pendragon Family

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE READ THIS**

 **After rereading it myself, I found some errors and some left over deleted ideas that I miss deleting. This re-update is to fix those mistakes and also to answer some questions. If you already read it, then forgot this unless you want to read about some review comments below.**

 **For the harem, I forgot to add or accidently deleted them. I fix them to the best of my memory. Just for the record, there is no guarantee that they will get a scene. I'll do my best.**

 **Tsunade thing is gone. I mention it with a previous update that I made some changes to the story. One being getting rid of Tsunade and Shizune's connection to Naruto. Wanted Kurama(female) to be the only family member, his mom. Try reading the author notes next time because I usually make an announcement there.**

 **The whole crownsguard and kingsglaive. I know that I got them wrong. I know that it's the other way, but I simply like the name, kingsglaive better. The kingsglaive is an extension of the king, so their duty is to the royal family, not the kingdom, only towards the kingdom indirectly. Just simple preference.**

 **I have no idea about Hinata. I just ignore her. I have no idea what you're talking about her flinching.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Pendragon Family**

* * *

 _ **Kazekage Tower, Suna**_

"Damn that man." Gaara, the Kazekage muttered at his desk. Behind towers of paperwork. At the corner of the room, Kankuro could only give a small laugh at his younger brother's situation. Ever since the start of the alliance with Albion, Gaara had to deal with the endless stack of paperwork that needed his attention. All the changes and trading that came to his home was far more than he expected and the upcoming Chuunin Exam being hosted in his home made the stack grow exponentially.

"It's not all that bad, Gaara. I, mean, look at our home now." He gestured to the window behind him.

The scenery was something you wouldn't expect in a desert. There was actually vegetation in the village. In the form of grass, trees, plant, and more. As well as a lake inside the village. Of course, with this new idea of green in their sandy home, they had to expand and expand greatly they did. In comparison to all the other hidden villages, Suna is the largest. Calling it a village would be inaccurate now, as it was more of a city. Of course nothing like Camelot, but still a city.

Gaara could only scoff at his brother comment. "I know that it's thanks to Naruto that our village prosper like never before." He then took a short break and look out the window with his brother. "His mages were able to change the very environment of not only our home, but portions of our country. A once desert country that depended on others for the trade needed to survive, now we have the ability to survive on our own. Then there is all the trading with Albion and their advance technology."

"I'm grateful for that air conditioner machine." Kankuro said as he went up to the went that blew in the cool air into the room. Something that his brother completely agreed with. "Hell, that magic barrier over the entire village is lower the temperature to a nice 70°F." A nice cool temperature considering when the average temperature of the Land of Wind is usually above 100 °F.

"I'm more grateful for the forceful change to our culture." Gaara muttered. Kankuro sadly agreed with him.

Ever since Naruto broke down the wall between his country and the west, Gaara welcome them with open arms. After a reunion and a very long story, they went into diplomacy between the two nations. The first and foremost is the children's rights law. Naruto couldn't accept the entire child soldier way of life that the ENTIRE Elemental Nation use, so the first and foremost is to change their culture to address this issue. Many of Suna's councilors were split on this decision. Gaara himself agreed with Naruto, due to him being a WMD as a child. Some councilors had children and didn't want their children to die early like so many in the past. Naruto threw in the incentive of providing weapons, technology, and soldier to Suna in exchange to this change. In the end, they agreed to the demand due to all the benefits, such as, firearms(weapons that anyone could wield, so adults without chakra were able to join the military to defend their home),pills made by receptarier (that prove to be far better than any chakra base healing) and airships (for the use of aerial warfare and transport).

However, Naruto wasn't going to destroy everything. Naruto offer them their way of education for the shinobi academy. Children would be going to school for a longer period, so they could become strong and enjoy the life as a child should. The new laws for shinobi academy is that they only take in children at the age of 11 and will graduate at 17, when they are legally adults. At the age of 17, they would be legally allow to join the shinobi corp. Many of the older generation was wary of the change, but in the end it prove to be far better than the traditional way that Hashirama Senju created. All their genins were as strong or stronger than other villages chunin. The entire school system was copied from Albion's school system because it was more humane and efficient. Many parents were grateful for the change.

"So who are we sending to the Chunin Exam?" Kankuro asked seriously. "Akame called yesterday and told me that all the other villages are sending in chuunins and jonins that were " _demoted"_ to genin, so they can show their power to our friends." He said with air quotes.

Gaara closed his eyes as he thought. "I expected them to do something along those lines." He then walk to his desk and place his hand on a crystal ball. It's wasn't a normal crystal ball, it was a communication lacrima. Lacrima are crystal that are filled with prana, magical energy. Ever since the end of the Endless War in the West, they manage to transform lacrima into useful technology. "Sir Aaron, would you come to the Kazekage tower?"

"Of course." Responded the lacrima that contacted Aaron.

Aaron was the leader of the soldiers that Naruto station at his village to protect it. The main purpose of the garrison is to protect the village and country and help maintain the new technological advancement in Suna. They wouldn't be part of the active shinobi force of Suna, they were more of a back up army for emergency. Aaron was one of many knights belonging to Albion. Naruto warn him that Aaron was a newly graduate of the Academy of Chivalry, a school that trains children into becoming knights, and he had potential to become great. All he asked of Gaara was to give him a chance.

A little lesson on the position of knights in Albion. To become a knight is no easy task. The Academy of Chivalry has 90% of its' students becoming a washout, but due to the curriculum for ALL schools to teach, they were able to find an alternative career. When one becomes a knight, they join the military of the Kingdom of Albion, known as the Crownsguard( **1** ). Depending on their skills, they are sent to different division of the Crownsguard and are usually assign highest ranks for an enlistee and sometimes the warrant officer rank.

Aaron showed up in a few minutes since the call. "Lord Kazekage." He kneeled. It was the proper way for a knight to address Gaara.

"Thank you for coming. I'll get straight to it. The Chunin Exams are coming up and I want to know if it's possible to install a DDB into the arena?" He asked. Gaara was referring to Damage Damper Barrier, a magical barrier that lessen all form of attacks. DD barriers were used primary in schools, military bases, and tournaments to prevent accidental crippling attack or death.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage. It will take only several hours to properly set up one. I will only need to the level of reduction." He knew that the Chunin Exam was another way to say advertisement, just in a more sick and bloody way. It's a disgusting tradition that they uphold in many of their(citizen of Albion) opinion. However, since Suna has change greatly, he tolerated it. He knew that the Chunin Exam needed a certain level of flare, so he couldn't use the DDB at his desired level.

"You're aware of the strength of... chakra?" Gaara asked with a bit of hesitation. It was a bit of a sore spot because he knew that chakra can never match up to dou qi or magic. Aaron nodded. "Good. I need the level to be able to prevent any deaths from high level jutsus. I would also need to decrease the strength of weapons of all kind to non-lethal level."

"It will be done, Lord Kazekage." He then dismiss himself to meet up with mages to set up the barrier.

Gaara then took a seat at his desk, preparing to resume all the paperwork. "I'll send in members of Scorpion." Surprising Kankuro greatly. The Scorpion is an elite group of academy students that showed great potential to be allow to participate in missions for shinobi. Another thing that Albion's school system taught them.

"Are you sure? I trust your judgement, but they are academy students. Sure they have some experience, but still students." Kankuro wasn't completely sold on the idea. It made sense because they were the best of the next generation, but they weren't part of the shinobi corp yet. Then again, they could be ' _assign_ ' a mission to take part of the upcoming event. "They will be facing up against war harden shinobi."

"That is why the DDB is going to be installed. I have faith in their strength. You cannot deny their strength." Gaara replied. Kankuro couldn't disagree with their power. If their power level was compared to their old system, they would easily qualify for jonin rank. Their strength showed how effective the new school system is. An increase of strength, morale, and most importantly, lives. "The Chunin Exam's purpose is to showcase the next generation's power. The other villages are using this chance to showcase their current generation's power to Naruto and Arturia. I know it won't impress them, but that won't stop the other kages."

"So, like what Naruto says. 'Trust in the next generation to do what is right.'" To which Gaara nodded. He was going to trust members of Scorpion to showcase the new Suna to the rest of the Elemental Nations. "I'm going to trust you on this little brother."

"Thank you. I still have several stack of paperwork to finish and the genin teams will be arriving in a few days. I must prepare housing for them and any chance that they may sabotage our home."

"You're on a time limit then. Hehehe. I guess I'll tell you a secret that Naruto told me to keep as long as possible." Kankuro said with a chuckle. Gaara only rose his non-existing eyebrow. "Naruto told me that he uses one of the very few jutsu that he knows to finish all of his paperwork. The Shadow Clone Jutsu. Clones apparently sends back memory to the original, so having clones do paperwork isn't much different than doing it yours-" A wave of sand appeared from behind Gaara. Kankuro booked it after seeing his angry brother.

"That bastard." Gaara said darkly.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

The group from Konoha are the first to arrive. The group consisted of Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Danzo by his insistent due to is ROOT being an important force that kept Konoha alive. Along with an escort of Konoha shinobi to protect the VIP.

The ' _genin_ ' that are meant to participate in the exam are the Konoha 12, Mito, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and an addition to the 12 from Danzo, Sai. These _genin_ all fought in the ongoing war. In comparison to the average genin, they will be significantly more powerful. Something that they planned.

"Suna truly has change." Kushina commented as the large group are now in view of the village hidden in the sand.

"What kind of buildings are those!?" Kiba shouted as he pointed towards the few skyscraper. One barring the village's symbol to act as the Kazekage Tower. "That thing is huge! You can touch the heavens if you get to the top of it!" Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

Danzo only clutch is cane harder. Jealous of their new found power. ' _Soon, Konoha will no longer be the weakest, but the strongest after stealing all we can from this worthless village_.' He thought darkly. He has plans for his stay in Suna and it will be taking as much advantage of them possible.

"Can you feel that, Minato?" Jiraiya whispered to his student.

"Yes, but I can't tell what it is." Minato answered back.

"I think it's one of Albion magical barrier. I felt this in all other nations that join that kingdom." He told him while he remember all the failures to gather information on the West. "They will be watching us closely. Us being here days before the exam is very irregular. Kages and other important figure arrive on the last days of the exam."

"Yes, but I believe that the other villages will do the same as us. If you failed to gather information on Albion, then there is no doubt in my mind that they too failed. We will be seeing the others soon with the same purpose as us."

"Gathering information." To which Minato nodded.

The group eventually arrive to the gate of the village. The entrance was no longer a opening in a wall, but a beautiful gate with lush greenery to welcome travelers. Minato notice the youngest Kage ever to be waiting at the gate with a few people. Which none of them didn't look happy to see them.

"Kazekage-dono, I see that your village has prospered under your reign." Minato tried to butter him up.

"Do not try to avoid the situation. Why are you and your group is here? We only expected the genin teams along with their sensei to arrive. Not the VIP group that would arrive on the final day being here before the exam even begins." Gaara said harshly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the Hokage. He already knew why they were here, but it was better to hear it from the source.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-dono for us arriving so soon. I'm aware that we should be arriving on the last day, but with the Fourth Great Shinobi War, I couldn't risk the safety of my genin." Minato gestured to the ' _genin_.' "We are simply here to protect them from a potential attack." He came up with the excuse for the irregular arrival.

"Such a protection detail wouldn't require a Kage." He countered. "As well as the rest of your S-Rank shinobi. Only a few would be needed."

"True, but Konoha wouldn't allow their own be endanger." Something that Kankuro scoff at. "I, as long with my wife, Tsunade, Danzo, and Jiraiya came as protection. We can't allow any harm to come before them on their journey."

Kankuro decided to comment on his excuse. "Then Naruto would still be around if that's true." Causing Kushina, Mito, and Hinata to flinch. Naruto was a very sore subject for them. Minato however saw Naruto death as for the greater good of Konoha and felt proud that his banishment and eventual 'death' benefit them. Only if slightly.

No one bought that excuse. "Now they are here. You and your 'escort' could return home till the Final Chunin Exam day. Which will be in a month." There was a large gap for many valuable people to make time to arrive on the day.

Minato gave a nervous smile. "I was hoping that you will allow for us to stay. Suna use to be an ally of Konoha."

"So did the Uzumaki Clan." He interrupted.

"The Uzumaki Clan is still alive!" Kushina shouted. Angry at his implication.

"I'm sorry Ms. **Namikaze** , but I speak of the clan that form their own village. The same village that was allied with Konoha and fell when Konoha refuse to aid them in their greatest need. It was one of the reason why I severed our alliance because myself and many on the council felt that we won't received aid from you when a far stronger village that had more to offer Konoha failed to receive aid."

Causing many, but a few in the group to look down in shame. "It was that fool, Hiruzen that failed our allies." Surprising everyone because it was Danzo that came to their rescue. "During the Second Shinobi War, he prioritize on focusing the war effort in the Land of Rain, so the war won't reach the Land of Fire. However the war did reach the Land of Whirlpools and our forces were focus on the other side of the Elemental Nation. Their destruction was inevitable." He answered as vague as possible and placing blame on his old friend. Tsunade and Jiraiya were getting very mad at the bandage man. They knew that was partially true, but they also believe that he(Danzo) had something to do with it as well.

"That may be true, but I still don't see any reason why you should be allowed to stay. As a Kage, your schedule must be far busier than mine due to the war." Gaara told them emotionlessly. He knew that Danzo was good at shifting blame.

"It's only courteous that you allow us to stay." Danzo answered with a step forward.

Gaara only rose his non eyebrow at this action. "We are shinobi." He told the old man. That was more than enough an explanation. "Courtesy isn't part of being a shinobi." A long silence lasted for a few minutes after that statement. Danzo seem very frustrated, but not at his words. At something else. "However, what it means to be a shinobi is different in Suna now. We have evolved since what the First Hokage created. We are better." He took a jab at them. The comment obviously got to them as many of them were angry and look ready for a fight. "I will allow your group to stay till the end of the exam, but now that with your absent, your village will suffer without their leader."

Minato look happy at the outcome. "Have no fear Kazekage-dono. I have faith in my village. The Will of Fire is strong within them."

The gate started to open to allow the 'guests' to enter. However they were greeted with a man with long white hair. The man wore a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. On his trench coat was a black symbol in the shape of an odd shield with a knight in the center and surrounded by swords( **2** ). His facial expression gave off a feeling of strict and professional.

"I have an objection to this act of kindness lord Kazekage." The man spoke up as he walked towards the group. The Konoha group didn't recognize the accent of his. A few deduce him to be from the West.

"Invel. Why do you object to this action?" Gaara asked the man now known as Invel.

He finally approach the group outside the gate. Many of the Suna shinobi stiffen and stood up straight. As if they knew who exactly this man is. He gave a slight bow towards Gaara with one arm crossing his chest in a diagonal direction. "I do not disagree with your action, but with one of the people you're allowing entrance."

"Are you speaking of the Toad Sage?" Gaara asked. Causing said toad to stiffen. He was planning to gather information, which could be potentially dangerous. Of course ONI is already ahead of him.

Invel shaked his head. "I speak of the Darkness Shinobi." He glared at Danzo. Danzo didn't faltered as all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry. It's rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Invel Yura( **3** ), one of the Once and Future King's Kingsglaive. Also one of his personal advisor." Shocking all of the Konoha group as they didn't expect to see someone so high up in the government of the Kingdom of Albion.

After several second for the news to wear off. "Is the Kingsglaive a special force, like the ANBU, of the Crownsguard?" Jiraiya asked. He manage to gather information about the Crownsguard being a standing army with the sole purpose to protect the Kingdom of Albion. Unlike the shinobi who only serve as a protecting army when the village is in danger or when the Daimyo declare war on another nation that requires their aid. The shinobi act as mercenary, assassins, and even prostitute at all time unless those condition are met.

Invel shook his head once again. "You are technically incorrect. The Kingsglaive are an elite fighting force that serve the Royal Family. It's true that we have great influence in the Crownsguard, but the Crownsguard are meant to protect the kingdom, while we serve and protect the king and his family. Only the strongest are allowed to join." He then walk closer to Danzo. Still distrustful of him. If a sensory type shinobi would focus on Danzo, they could sense a fluctuation of chakra in Danzo's bandage eye.

"I understand how you feel Invel and I understand that you're doing your duty, but my answer is final." Gaara told him. He was not going to revert what it means to be a shinobi.

"As you wish." Invel sighed in recognition towards Gaara's action. He quickly brought up his hand and cast a spell and an ice collar appeared on Danzo throat. Forcing everyone in Konoha group to get into a stance as they believe they were going to be attacked. Some of the guards lunge at Invel. Gaara and the others didn't react. They knew if Invel wanted to end them, none of them could stop him. He was simply too powerful.

In an instance everyone became very cold and the few shinobi guards that lunge at Invel, were frozen in mid air. Soon they came crashing straight down and smash themselves in millions of pieces. The action shock all of the Konoha shinobi, so they would react by forming a defensive circle around the VIPs. All of them has a pure shock and scared facial expression. Such an attack with ice has never happen on this level. It was simply impossible to create such feats in an instant with any ice jutsu that belonged to the dead Yuki clan.

Invel however didn't flinch during the entire counter response. It seems that he expected this to happen. He then turn towards Gaara without batting an eye towards the dead shinobi he just killed. "I'm sorry Lord Kazekage, but I can only agree with this course of action if the **Ice Slave** is cast upon the Darkness Shinobi." With that he left back inside, disregarding everyone.

Danzo felled to his knee as his began to clutch his head with his one free hand. A few shinobi went towards his side to check on him.

"What is the meaning of this!? Is this an attack on us, Kazekage!?" Minato shouted at Gaara as he seem prepared for a fight. Along with a few others ready to back him up. "Are you going to allow the death of my shinobi go unpunished! That's a declaration of war to us!"

Gaara didn't seem to be faze at the accusation. "I apologize Hokage-dono, but I will not do anything because it was your shinobi's action that led to their death. Invel only defended himself. If you have a desire to drag my village into your war, that would mean you will drag the Kingdom of Albion into this war as they are our allies." Causing their leadership to freeze at the notion. The annihilation of a large battalion of shinobi from Iwa was still fresh on their mind. Minato could do the same, but the difference is in the way they died. Minato simply teleport to all the kunais that were in place to kill them all, while the west would use their airship to bomb them to oblivion. Ariel warfare would beat his teleportation because he simply couldn't throw his kunai that high in the sky, while they would bomb their village without breaking a sweat. "My hands are tied."

"What do you mean!? You're the Kazekage!" Shouted Sakura in anger. A kage was suppose to have control over their shinobi. She clearly doesn't understand the shinobi political system.

"That man isn't a shinobi. He isn't part of Suna, so I have no control over him. I can't act against him because I simply lack the power and I also agree with his action." Gaara responded. Shocking all of them.

"You clearly don't know who you were dealing with." Kankuro step up with a smug smile. Happy to see them put in their place by Invel. "Invel is part of the Kingsglaive. The weakest member of the Kingsglaive has the power to destroy an entire military nation single handedly." Bringing in fear to them more. "Invel is one of the stronger of the group."

Danzo got up and tried to speak up, but found himself unable to do so. Until he finally decided to ask a simple question, instead of a convoluted speech to attack Invel and Suna, verbally. "What did he do to me!?" He demanded angrily.

"Invel cast **Ice Slave** on you." Gaara answered. He wasn't completely sure why he cast such a spell, but he knew that Danzo was dangerous enough, so allowing him into his village for a month could be extremely detrimental to his village. This was probably the best way without a 24/7 watch team on the man for a little over a month. "It's a magical spell that suppresses one's free will. However it could be altered to a certain degree. If I have to guess, Invel altered it, so that any attention to harm my home or the west will lead to losing the ability to form any coherent thought." He took a glance at Danzo who looks absolutely livid, but wasn't able to say or do anything. "I hope you all enjoy your stay in Suna. Please don't cause any trouble or Invel will be force to intervene." With that he went through the gate with his guards.

"I say that the Winter General left you off easy." Kankuro commented referring to Invel's title. After reading the biography of the Kingsglaive, he knew that he was a master strategist and one of the strongest ice mage. He then began to walk away.

"Wait!" Shouted Jiraiya. Kankuro turn back to see everyone began to take a less aggressive stance, but anyone could tell that they were terrified to their core by such Invel's power. "If the Kingsglaive serve the king, why is he here? The king isn't suppose to be here till a month." It was simply too early for the protection of the king to be here, so early like them. It could be thought of an advance party to secure Suna, so the king won't be endanger, but Jiraiya had to be sure.

"Hehehe. So you notice that." Kankuro said with a sheepish chuckle. "The reason he's here is to protect Gaara and myself." Confusing the _genins_ , but the others understood right away. "You see, we are part of the royal family now due to Temari marrying the king."

Shocking all of them. You could hear someone saying 'troublesome' in the background.

"An arranged marriage?" Kushina asked. Looking angry at the thought, but it was a little hypocritical considering that Konoha practice such an action.

Kankuro shook his head. "No. Temari is the ambassador for Suna to Albion. She eventually fell in love with the king and he married her."

Jiraiya started to giggle perversely as he began to write into his small notebook. Only for Tsunade to hit him. He then recovered and got serious. Any information on the Once and Future King is helpful to them. "So the king married her for power? Is she the queen then?"

He shook his head once again. "No on both account. The king already married many women, but from what I understand, they all fell in love with him as they fought together in the Unity War."

"Unity War?" Minato asked as this was the first time he heard of it. He did learn about the west being in an endless war much like their own, until his predecessor, Hashirama, created a way to end war. Of course that backfired and made it much worse than ever before.

"The west is far bigger than the entire Elemental Nation. There is also so many different species that isn't human, so the king went out of his way to unite them, instead of conquering them. It called the Unity War because the king went out of his way to create a world where they can live together in peace." Kankuro answered. He then start to think back to all of Naruto action during his time around the world. "I could understand why the Once and Future King is worship as a god. That man truly creates miracles." With that, he left them to think about what they heard.

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

Over the month, the other villages arrive with their respective competitors. Along with the leaders which only risen the tension because of the war. However, Invel was able to keep all the kages in line after a small demonstration of the power of the Winter General. All of the shinobi village started to gather as much information as they could from the west and they were successful. Books store, theaters, convenient stores, hell even toy stores. All were a source for information because of the heavy trading going on with business in the west and in Suna where many products and their history were being widely love in Suna. Overall, if this wasn't a mission for the shinobis of other villages, then this would be a nice vacation. However, there was one person that was absolutely livid with the situation because of he wasn't able to do as he please and his constant failure to get rid of a certain ice collar only increase his hatred for the west. Said angry man got tired of not being able to do anything and left the day after he received the ice spell.

However, the kages and other high level shinobi were extremely skeptical about the information. The talks of demons, devils, angels, youkai, ghouls, and much more sounded like a fairy tale. However things change when a few snakemen showed in Suna. Shocking and scaring many shinobi. It seem that there were truth in them, but that frighten them more. All the stories sounded like battles between gods and they were planning to manipulate a _god_.

What shock people the most, in a reasonable sense, is the Chunin Exam because it's usually the home village that have the most genins in the exam, but it was less than a dozen shinobi and they were all academy students. Of course, they were inform that these students were all part of the elite students, the Scorpions. All of the other shinobi that took part of the exam look down on them and made fun of them because of their age. Most of the students were 16, but by the shinobi system standard, you should be a chunin by that age, but they were still students. It angered the elite students, but they remembered their training and knew it was greater than theirs. They only lack experience. Something that was only given to them under supervision. When the exam started, they were all shock. While their own students failed and some died, all of the Scorpions pass the exam. Hell, this year's final was going to be the biggest due to the large number of _genins_ passing.

The finals were only a few days away and word was that the king and queen would be arriving today. So that meant a massive gathering on the main road leading west as they would be arriving via a car. Everyone wanted to see the king and queen of the west. Of course the other kages and shinobis were in the crowd as they weren't allowed to be part of the Suna greeting party that consisted of Gaara, Kankuro, a few important members of Suna, like the elder siblings, a few knights of Albion, and Invel.

On the horizon, an object that were trailing dust could be seen by everyone. The object brought up a lot of confusion due to not knowing what they were for the crowd. However, Gaara and Kankuro knew what they were. They were a vehicle, called a car. Such things were common in Camelot and other cities and were usually use for transportation for either the general population. However this car wasn't the general cars that you see everyday. They were the very definition of luxury as the beautiful convertible( **4** ) approach closer to the village. It has a black color with a red dragon design on the side. The car is the most expensive car currently in the market and only the richest could afford it.

When it got closer, many people could see the occupants inside both car. In the black car, a beautiful blonde woman with a rather large bust and emerald eyes sat in the passenger seat, while another beautiful woman with long red hair and golden snake eyes drove the car. In the back seat were two girls that look to be the age of 15. One look like a younger version of the blonde woman, but here attire was nothing like the older blonde. The older blonde were a blue dress and a golden crown that screamed royalty, while the younger girl wore a long red coat with red trims and black shorts. To top it off is a red scarf and a her hair tied in a ponytail( **5** ). In all, she seem pretty normal compared to what seems to be her mother. The last girl, has chestnut hair and eyes. She also has a small hair clip and wore a tan shirt with a black skirt.

It was clear that the blonde woman is the queen. However, due to the entire party being female, that brought up one question.

The two eventually arrive in front of the greeting party. The blonde woman exited the car with the two kids in the back following suit. The greeting party took a bow.

"Welcome to Suna, your majesty, Lady Medusa." Gaara welcome them. He then notice that there was one person missing. "Is the king not coming?" He asked.

The queen, Arturia Pendragon could only give a strain smile. "My husband had other business to take care off, Gaara."

"Business?" Gaara asked.

"That idiot got pulled into Serafall's TV show." The redhead, known as Medusa spoke up. It was then that the other passengers in the other car converge with them.

"' _Magical Girl, Sera-tan!_ '?" asked Kankuro. Due to his and Gaara's relationship with the royal family, they knew every member of their know extended family. Serafall is an eccentric devil with a love for entertainment. With her position as one of the kings wife, she started a kid show, known as the ' _Magical Girl, Sera-tan!_ ' The show is a hit for many children around the world. To which both women nodded.

Invel took a good look at the car they arrived in and had only one question that needed to be address. "Lady Medusa, isn't that his highness's car?"

Her eyes' twinkle with a hint of mischief. "Of course it is. I consider this proper punishment for him missing this event." She knew that he would be absolutely furious of losing his _'baby'_ as he called the car many times.

"The king won't be happy about that." Kankuro told her. During his time in Camelot, he knew that Naruto spent a lot of time on that car and didn't like anyone messing with it.

"Ha! As if father would do anything!" Shouted the young blonde.

"Princess Mordred." Invel approach and bowed to her then face the other girl. "Princess Mikoto." He gave her a neck bow as well.

"Sup Invel." Mordred casually greeted.

"Lord Invel." Mikoto greeted respectfully, unlike her sister.

"I believe that it would be rise to continue this inside." Arturia announce and started to head into the village. To which the group began to follow.

Medusa toss the keys to Invel. "Try not to scratch the paint. You wouldn't like my husband angry." She said while laughing. Invel knew how angry the king would be, but wouldn't do anything serious because of his love for his entire family. He sigh and handed the keys to one of the knights to transport it to a secure location.

The crowd did their best to get their attention during the entire conversation, but clearly were ignored. The shinobi were able to listen when they enhance their hearing. The crowd begin to disperse.

* * *

 **Konoha's Hotel Room**

In the room are the Hokage and his wife. Along with their teachers, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The other Konoha shinobi were in their own room or out relaxing before the big day. The other kages most likely followed their lead.

"Was there any information that you were able to gather?" Minato asked the group, seeing as the information gathering when the royal family arrive proved to be fruitless.

Jiraiya look solemn. "Not as much as I can. Any information I look for directly on the king is missing. I can't even find his name except for the name Pendragon. I researched it, it was given to the king about he took over Camelot." Jiraiya grumbled. It was like all the information on the king besides tales of his power wasn't in the village. He theorize that ONI had an hand in this, but that only gave him a migraine because that would suggest how powerful and efficient they are."I only found some very questionable information." He then pulled out a book with the Kingsglaive symbol on it. He open it and eventually presented the page to the group. It was the picture of the same man they recently saw. "His name is Xiao Yan. Head of Clan Xiao and a powerful dou qi fighter."

"Dou qi?" Minato asked in confusion. "Don't you mean magic?"

The teacher shook his head again. "I thought so at first. Magic is considered the spiritual power of an individual, while dou qi is considered the physical power. However, both crosses over to each other during my research. It's all very confusing if you ask me. It sounded like chakra, but it's clearly not." He then look at Tsunade. He knew what she would be looking for.

As a medical shinobi, Tsunade spent her time researching about anything about the west's power. Especially how certain energies interact with the body, like how chakra affects them. "I haven't spent enough time to get a complete understanding, but I understand the basic of each. I can see some similarities to chakra. Magic works similar to how chakra works. Mages have a magic container in their body like our chakra coils. Then they use ethernano or magical particle energy to fuel their magic spells like how we fill jutsu with chakra. The only real difference is that chakra is physical and spiritual energy of our body, while magic is purely spiritual."

"The how come it's so powerful." Asked Jiraiya. With the few run in with ONI in the Elemental Nations and his attempt to infiltrate Albion's territories in the east, he was overpowered by their mages. He only escapes due to experience with such situations.

"I can't be sure, but from what I read, the physical energy weakens the spiritual energy because spiritual energy is too much for us to handle. On the other hand, mages are able to handle that power." She said grimly.

Then Minato face brighten. "If that's the case, that means we have a chance to use magic. If we can learn to separate our spiritual energy from our physical energy, we can use magic." He was already thinking of this information would be able to save Konoha.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's not that simple. If we are to do that, we'll get a powerful genjutsu."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sensei? You said magic is purely spiritual energy. How come will we get genjutsu instead of magic." Kushina asked.

"Because its' been done in the past! Anytime we use purely spiritual energy or yin chakra, we get powerful genjutsu. It's not magic. I think it's because of our chakra coils. I believe that our chakra coils forces a small amount of physical energy, or yang chakra into the jutsu, so our body won't be destroyed. It must be an automatic defense part of our chakra coils." Upsetting all of them. She was sad too about not being able to learn magic. "Moving on. Dou qi is actually a lot more like chakra, but the foundation is completely different. It does use physical energy more, but there is a connection with the soul, not the spiritual energy. By training the body, you train the soul. Hence becoming very powerful. It's an indirect way of combining physical energy with spiritual energy. Then there is the power level system and skills of theirs. Apparently there are levels and sublevels for a dou qi fighter. You start off as a beginner. After training, you would have to 'level-up' 10 times, then you would reach practitioner. That's where you can start using the power. After ascending to the next stage, you would get an immense boast of power and a new skill. Could be forming armor with your dou qi, forming wings, teleportation and so on." Dou qi was much simpler in her eyes, but as she read, training was both physical and spiritual. You need such things as meditation, body condition, connection with life and nature. In all, it was similar to senjutsu training, but far more difficult, but with more benefits.

"Let's get back on track. Xiao Yan is currently the leader of the entire Kingsglaive because he's at the highest level of a dou qi fighter, Dou God. Something that I don't buy until I see proof. The kid seem weak to me. However the book talks about him being on the same level as the king in terms of power."

"How powerful is the king exactly?" Minato asked.

That is where he grimace to the question. "According to a few other books, there was a battle between the king and a guy called, Acnologia. Xiao Yan and a few others are about the same level as the King and Acnologia. The two fought on the last several days of the war." He then turn to Tsunade. "Tsunade, do you remember that massive earthquake a few years ago?"

"Yes. It killed many villagers and shinobi. We weren't the only one affected by it. The entire Elemental Nation was affected. It's a mysterious event. The entire Elemental Nation would be hit with a big earthquake and end after an hour or so. Then we would be hit with another. It went on for a week. Why does that matter?" Her eyes narrowed at him. She was really hoping he wasn't implying what she was thinking.

"Because according to the book. That earthquake affected the entire west as well."

"It affected the entire world..." Surprise due to the earthquake would have a very high magnitude to affect the entire planet.

"According to the book and a few other sources, the battle of the two happen when the earthquake started."

A minute of silence past. "That's impossible!" Tsunade shouted as she slam her fist into the table in disbelief. "Shaking the entire world because two people fought is simply impossible! Even with all the bijuus together, they can't perform such a thing. Destroy a country, but not causing an earthquake on a global scale! Not for an entire week! Even if that was true, a battle with two powerful beings can't last that long. My grandfather and Madara's battle only lasted three days and only created the Valley of the End! There wasn't any natural disaster that came with their battle!" Her denial sent a deathly chill to the other two in the room.

She wouldn't accept anyone being more powerful than her own grandfather or an battle being more devastating when he fought against Madara and the Nine Tails. Hashirama was consider the God of Shinobi for a reason because he was capable of such power and destruction. If he was a god, then what was the king be consider if anything she heard was true. Silence rained. No one wanted to continue the train of thought. It would only get worse if they did.

"Who are the children?" Jiraiya asked because he wanted to change the subject.

Minato took a deep breath after realizing about what was being implied about the king. "From what I heard, the two girls are daughters of the king." He told his teacher. "I heard Yura addressing them as princesses."

"I heard about those people from the locals. Apparently the queen is Arturia Pendragon, the Queen of Albion. However, she strikes me as someone familiar. That blonde brat as well." Tsunade thought out loud. Her eyes then widen and she brought out the Bingo book and turn to Konoha's bounty section. She then place the book in front of everyone. "It's her!" She shouted. Everyone look at the book and realize in horror. The picture was over 15 years old and showed a blonde girl with emerald eyes. The picture was almost an exact copy of Princess Mordred. The only difference was the hairstyle and clothing. It was clear to them that the queen was the same girl from 15 years ago.

"How!?" Minato shouted. This was really bad. If any konoha shinobi attack the princess, mistaking her for the lie he created about her mother, then war will erupt with the entire west and a most likely end to everything they endured(read sacrifice) for Konoha and the shinobi world.

"It doesn't matter how!? We have to inform our shinobi about this and prevent anything from happening!" Tsunade shouted. She grabbed Kushina and ran out in an attempt to prevent a diplomatic incident because Konoha shinobi were know to be zealots for their village.

"This can't get worse!" Minato grown.

"It can." Jiraiya muttered. "If she is the queen, then Saber is most likely the king." Minato realize at the implication. His eyes were filled with horror. The king and queen were already aware of Konoha and their deception from their last encounter, 15 years ago. How they got pass the wall and ended the war was irrelevant at the moment, but it was clear that an alliance would be impossible because of their own past hostility towards the royal rulers.

'T _hings couldn't get any worse_.' Both thought. It seems that their past action was coming back to haunt them.

* * *

The adults all gathered together to head to the Kazekage Tower to speak about their current problems and other issues that needed to be address. The children were allowed to explore the city. Mordred was in charge of watching her two younger sister. At first they enjoy exploring such a city. It wasn't like the city of Camelot or Academy City, another advance city that contain the very best schools meant for the privilege and gifted.

However that day ended when a group of Konoha shinobi surrounded them and claim that she was under arrest for desertion. Something she ignored and the children took their leave. Unfortunately, they didn't get the message, so they attack the group. Mordred and Mikoto easily force them back.

"BASTARD!" Mordred screamed as she punch the Konoha shinobi that was charging at her younger sister. "You think I'm going to let a scum like you hurt Mikoto!" During her childhood, during the war, Naruto always told her to be there for her sister. That it's her job to protect her younger sister and any other sibling she may get in the future. So an attack on her family was one of the worst mistake someone could make in front of her.

"Stand down traitor!" One shinobi shouted.

"Father was right about you guys! You're too stupid to alive!" With that she summon a large two-handed sword with a red handle. What was impressive was that she was able to hold such a large sword with one hand, despite her size.

"Capture her!" The leader ordered.

Mordred's smirk only grew. "Mikoto!" She called out to her. "Stay back." To which she did. Mikoto knew that her older sister is a little...scratch that, she's very bloodthirsty. Although she never fought in the Unity War, she did ended up fighting and killing at a young age. That problem was something that Naruto helps her with by teaching her on the importance of life and why it's worth protecting. Plus, she was never okay with killing people. Beating them up yes, but killing was something she couldn't accept, so it was heartwarming that her big sister was doing something she isn't ready for.

In a blink of an eye, she easily cut them apart with her use of **Prana Burst** , a technique developed by her mother which allow the user to fill themselves with prana which would increase their all around strength exponentially. "Is this all ya'll are capable of!" The survivors started to back off.

A few seem to prepare a jutsu, but...

"What is going on here?" Everyone turn towards the sound of the voice. It was the Queen of Albion and Mordred's mother. The crowd that was watching the event instinctively bowed to her due to the regal woman's aura. Although she has an emotionless face and spoke in a neutral tone, her eyes held her fury of a lion.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

After the incident with the attack on the First Princess of Albion, Konoha had to face the queen's wrath. She insulted them about their lack of discipline, way of life, past deeds, and gave her overall opinion about the Hokage and his shinobi when she hinted about remembering their past relationship. The most terrifying thing that the leadership of Konoha found was that she did is in a calm tone and with a emotionless face. They felt all the anger, but she once never displayed such an emotion. Konoha was give a choice between paying a heavy fine or imprisonment of their Hokage. It was an obvious choice to made.

The event made the other village happy because it was obvious that Albion would most likely go to war than form an alliance with them.

Now came the Chunin Exam final. The kages sat at the Kage booth with Arturia and Medusa sitting next to Gaara. Many of the kages, except the Hokage, spoke with the Albion group to learn as much as they can. They told them about the Unity War and their role within the kingdom, which shock that all four held a very important role to the entire kingdom.

"Lady Medusa?" A fellow redhead, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage asked out to her. Medusa face her with a bored expression. The finals didn't impress her. They had some flashy moves, but it lack any real power to make it exciting. "Are you an Uzumaki?" This got all of their attention, except Arturia and Gaara. "Red hair is a rare trait and it was known to be an obvious feature of those with Uzumaki blood." She thought that she was an Uzumaki because she believe that due to their fuinjutsu, they might have found a way over the wall, but wasn't sure. She only had Medusa's hair color to make such a connection.

She could only give a haughty laugh. "Don't compare me with someone so weak."

Minato narrowed his eyes at her. She was basically calling his wife weak in his face. "The Uzumaki clan was anything, but weak. It took the power of three nations to destroy them." Ōnoki told her before Minato could vent out his opinion on the matter. "You kids give no respect to the elders." He muttered. It was true that his village was one of three that took part in the Uzumaki clan's destruction, but he respected them.

"Oh, so a child thinks he has a right to lecture me~" She retorted slyly.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BRAT!" He shouted at her. "How disrespectful." He muttered.

"Agreed. You're quite disrespectful." Before he could respond. She started to glow. Once the light faded away. The four kages mouth drop to the ground. Her lower body was that of a snake. "Do not think that I'm an human. Don't let my appearance fool you. I'm the Queen of the Snakemen Tribe. I choose to look human because it's a sign of power for my kind. I reach to a level of dou qi were I'm able to alter my appearance instead of disguising it like your kind."

They nodded to her statement. They didn't expect her to be something that wasn't human. It surprise them as they couldn't imagine love forming between someone else that isn't with their own specie.

The seven then continue to watch the finals. Each of the kages would ask a question about their home or about how they feel about their villages. Arturia handled it gracefully. Not giving too much information, while depicting her home as an utopia. The battles between the genins went on quite well in the kages' opinion. Many Suna's Scorpion students lost their battle, but they nearly defeated their opponent. It was obvious to everyone and shameful because students with no experience in war almost defeated a war veteran. The Daimyos saw the immense potential in Suna' shinobi and began to make plans to build relations with them( **6** ).

"That boy has no honor or respect for his opponent." Arturia commented on the current battle. It was between the last Suna student, Shinki( **7** ), Gaara's adopted son. He may have been adopted, but Naruto recognize him as his nephew and is quite welcome in the west and popular in his home. His opponent is that of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. "He's arrogance will be his downfall. He has too many openings and isn't taking the match seriously. My nephew would hold the advantage in the opening of the battle." She analyze. Much in agreement with the other kages. They knew that the last Uchiha is experience and powerful, so it was expected when fighting students, but in the shinobi life, one moment can cost your life. When looking at Shinki, they could tell he has immense power for his age and was quite skilled. He was carefully analyzing his opponent when his own opponent wasn't paying any attention to what he believes to be an easy win.

The battle started as expected with Sasuke launching a barrage of shuriken. To which Shinki raised his iron sand to block. Shinki started to launch his iron sand at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to easily dodge them, so he kept on dodging to show off his superior skills. However that would prove to be a mistake. Shinki was coordinating his attack to where Sasuke would jump into his desired spot. An area with iron sand ready to trap him. Sasuke never activated his Sharingan, so he never saw what would be coming.

He was instantly surrounded in an iron dome. Before he could react, the dome began to crush him. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain. Only for a moment later, lighting began to cut the dome apart. Sasuke easily freed himself, but he was injured. His eyes roared in anger with the sharingan flaring as he charge at Shinki and launch a barrage of slashes from his sword that was coated in his lighting chakra.

Due to the DDB, none of the attacks were lethal, but it was painful to experience. Shinki did his best to fight back, but his body could only handle so much electrical shock before falling. When Shinki fell unconscious, the referee was about to call the winner, but Sasuke held the boy up by the neck. His free hand has a chidori ready to end his life.

"Stop!" The referee shouted. Only to be ignored. Sasuke then aim his arm towards Shinki's heart. However he felt immense lighting going into his body. The jutsu dissipate and Sasuke jump back.

To everyone's surprise, Mikoto stood over her cousin, Shinki and she doesn't look happy. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded of Sasuke. Many people were shock at the action of a princess and didn't know how to react. "The battle was over. You didn't need to try to kill him."

Sasuke only scoff at her question. "This is the shinobi world. A little girl like you have no idea about the life we live. Besides, you're a princess. You were most likely sheltered from everything. The only thing good about you is to marry you off to someone like me!" Pissing off many people. Arturia grip on her seat grumbled to dust. Mikoto may not be her own daughter, but she saw her as her own no matter what. Just as she saw all the other girls that fell in love with her idiot as sisters.

 _'WHAT IS HE DOING!'_ Minato thought angrily. The relationship was already bad from the beginning after discovering the truth, but his shinobi was now making it worse. All to fuel his ego and lust for power.

Mikoto was clearly angry about that comment. She knew far more than he knew. Her father was a shinobi once and told her and Mordred about how unethical it was to be a shinobi. Killing, kidnapping, torture, theft, and so much crimes would be considered legal if you simply paid money. It disgusted her and understood why her father hated that kind of life and wanted to avoid it like the plague. She knew that ONI did similar things, but it was towards bad guys (mostly) and it was done professionally and with valid reason. They didn't because they can or they were hired, they did it because they have reasons to believe that they pose a threat. The shinobi system would allow kids to perform such acts if they become a shinobi and sent on missions that require such a thing. It may seem unlikely, but all mission were accepted by the shinobi system. It only requires a fee. It was how war broke out in many of the smaller nations. The people with money hired shinobi to harm innocent people or attack people that got in the way of their goals. Thus causing more conflict in an already conflicted world.

"SHUT UP!" Mikoto shouted in anger and launch a stream of electricity at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't dodge it because it move faster than most lighting base jutsu. He built up the strength to raise his sword and coated it with lighting chakra again to block the lighting.

"Now I'm angry." He glared at her with his red eyes. "Your father should have taught you better!" He charge at her with his sword ready. A few konoha shinobi shouted at him to stop, but he ignored them. When he was within striking distance, something happen. He jumped back as soon as a wave of iron sand circled Mikoto. Some of the Konoha shinobi and citizen were horrified by the scene. Sasuke was missing his right arm.

The iron sand the Mikoto generated with his mastery of electricity easily protected her. "I won't allow someone hurt people that I care about!" She shouted as she poured a strike of lighting from her arm at Sasuke. However he reacted quickly enough to form a lighting sword to absorb and block the attack. She then increase the output to surround Sasuke, but at the same time, not attacking him. She was quickly generating enough heat to burn him, which cause him to scream in pain. She eventually stop when Sasuke was covered in third degree burns and he fell. To which many Konoha shinobi jump down to check on him.

"Nice job, little sis." Mordred commented as she walk down towards her sister. She was proud that she fought to protect people. It was the reason why Mikoto took an active role in Anti-Skill. A volunteer group security of Academy City( **7** ). Academy City is one of the advance city of Albion, but it also serve as an education city. The city held the best schools for all career path and only the best, wealthy, and sometimes the lucky, could get into. The Anti-Skill help keep crimes down and when students or individuals with magic or dou qi go out of control, they would deal with them as well. Mikoto smiled at her sister and gave her a hug.

It seems that things were going to go out of hand.

"Enough!" Gaara announce. "I believe that an hour intermission is called for." With that people began to back down and head to their respective group to discuss their actions.

After Sasuke behavior, the Hokage had no choice, but to withdraw from the exam completely. He couldn't risk raising the already tense relationship they had with everyone. If he allowed his shinobi to continue the exams, then they would only show their anger of Konoha has for everyone that wasn't them and considering how much people are at the exams, it won't end well for their future.

After the hour break, the finals continued. It ended with the final match being between shinobis from Kumo. It was sort of expected due to their village being known to focus on the quality of a shinobi because they lack clans with kekkei genkai.

"Queen Pendragon." Ay, the Raikage called out after being congratulated by the other kages for their victory. "I wish to make a request from you."

"Speak and I shall consider it." She responded.

"I wish for your daughters to duel one another." Ay requested. Slightly shocking her to make such a request, of course she didn't show it. After witnessing Mikoto's attack on Sasuke and Mordred killing of Konoha shinobi, both princesses shown immense combat prowess. It was a request that many would want her to agree to. No one was sure on the Albion's capabilities, but if the two princesses were to duel one another, it would give them an idea of their next generation's potential.

"I say let the two girls battle." Medusa commented. "They constantly spar at home and there won't be any danger if the two fight against one another. I can put an end to it if need be." She pointed out. Arturia was as capable at ending a fight between the girls as well. She wasn't going to deny the request as she agreed with Medusa's point. Arturia also saw that the shinobi world wouldn't take what they see as a young nation seriously. The lack of respect, honor, and their constant attempt to persuade them to aid them was clear about how they view them. It insulted her pride as a knight to not be taken seriously.

"I shall allow it. Mikoto! Mordred!" Arturia summon her daughters. She then waited for the two to arrive.

"Mother." Mordred greeted with her hands behind her head.

"Aunt Arturia." Mikoto greeted with a slight bow.

"How do you two feel about a duel with one another?" She asked them.

The two took a moment to think about it.

"Bet on it/Sounds interesting." Mordred and Mikoto replied respectively. Both girls went to the stadium as Gaara made the announcement about a duel between the princesses. Everyone was excited to see those two. The two already displayed their power already and they wanted to see more.

The two head towards the middle of the arena, to face each other.

Mordred then summon her blade, Clarent, a magical sword that her father gave to her on her birthday. She leaned it on her right shoulder. "I hope you're ready lil sis. I won last time." She said haughty.

Mikoto return with her own smirk of confidence. "Don't be too sure, big sis. I'm sure that I'll win this time."

Arturia was between the two. "Remember the rules of chivalry, girls. I wish you the best of luck." She parted them with the reminder about the code of chivalry. With that she left.

It was very quiet as the two stare each other. The crowd was growing more excited as each second past.

Immediately Mikoto sent a lighting strike at her sister who block it with Clarent. "An obvious tactic!" Mordred shouted at her. She channel her prana to Clarent. She quickly disengage with the bolt of lighting then re-engaged before it hit her. " **Full-Counter**!" She shouted as the attack bounce and hit Mikoto. A magic spell that she learnt from the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas.

Mikoto ignored it because she is an electromaster, a master of electricity, electric base attack will have very little effect on her. "If you're using that spell, then I'll..." She muttered as iron sand started to gather around her hand and form a whip. She then sent the iron sand whip at her sister.

Mordred was surprise at the attack. She knew that her sister has the potential to be one of the best electromaster mage, but she still had trouble with controlling magnetic fields to create weapons. Shields and large wave slash, yes, but weapons or any small objects, no. She quickly form up a silver gauntlet with red trim to catch it. Mikoto started to look frustrated. "That's new. Neat trick, but you'll need more to beat me!" She began to reel her in, but the iron sand quickly dissolve and she almost trip. "You cheeky brat." She then charge at her.

Mikoto started to grin. To everyone's surprise, she started to sprout large white wings and float. Then higher, then higher till she was out of range. She was flying.

* * *

"H-how is that possible." Ōnoki stuttered out. He only saw people flew when in airships or had wing attachment, such as the dou qi wings of anyone at or above a dou king. Mikoto's wing was something he never saw. It was too different to the ones he saw.

"She manage to pull it off." Arturia commented. She knew that Rin was always tough on her lessons on magic. She tried to teach Mikoto the Tohsaka's brand of magic, jewelcraft, but she had little desire for it. Once it was discovered about Mikoto's affinity to electricity, she taught her all her she can. Arturia was the same with Mordred's lesson in swordsmanship and as a knight.

"Your majesty." Ōnoki called out to her. "Why is her wings different? I only know that flying magic will produce wings, but those are unlike all that I have seen." He questioned, not fully understanding magic and dou qi.

"The power over electricity is powerful, yet difficult. If one knows about lighting magic and science, then many doors are open to them. Mikoto was taught by her mother and a few others to harness both her ability of lighting/electricity and science. Those wings are a visual aspect of her flying ability. You're wrong about it being magic wings that most common aerial magic uses. Through her electrical power, she induced electrolysis on water vapor in the air. She surrounded herself with large amount of atomized water vapor. Which allows her to fly." Arturia explained. Only confusing them as science was something that shinobi didn't bother to learn. She was the same once, but after doing most of the duties of her husband, who was hiding from his responsibility, she learned quite a lot about how their kingdom was advancing. "If someone has a great deal of control on the element of lighting, they should be able to do the same things." Getting the Raikage's attention greatly. He was one of the best lighting users in the Elemental Nation, so if he went on to study science, he would be able to fly and most likely learn about more abilities to create through lightning. However, science was a dying 'art' in the shinobi world as there isn't much need for it, except biology, herbalism, and a few others.

* * *

Mikoto form a iron sand sword and had it start to vibrate at a high frequency. Making it similar to a chainsaw. She then flew down to strike her sister. Mordred responded with covering her entire body with her knight's armor as her instinct told her about the dangers that was coming. Then the two went into a melee.

"ENOUGH!" Mordred sent out a blast of magic forcing Mikoto away and broke her concentration and she fell to the ground. Mordred's armor was all battered, with a few piece missing. She knew that her sister was more agile, it was the reason for the armor. Mikoto only had a few bruise from the battle as she avoided most of her attacks. Mordred sent more prana to her armor to repair itself. "It's time to end this." She stood and raise Clarent over her head as she dismiss her helmet. Red prana started to pour out of the sword split hilt. Everyone could feel the sheer power and it easily match the bijuus' power. That fact alone frighten the kages due to their massive power.

Mikoto smirked as well. Her body started to produce a lot of electricity. She then reach for her pocket for something. It was a coin. More specifically, an arcade coin.

"This is getting out of hand!" Minato shouted as the two's power was causing a powerful tornado and started to blow people back. Many civilians were afraid at the sheer power of two little girls.

"Are you kidding? This is the best part!" Medusa said with a laugh. Now this was a proper match.

"Invel." Arturia called out.

"Your majesty." Invel answered.

"End this."

"Right away." With that, the Winter General left to deal with the two girls having too much fun.

" **CLARENT: LOVE FOR MY BEAUTIFUL FATHER!** " Mordred called out her most powerful spell and then began to bring it then( **9** ).

Mikoto, at the same time, focus her powers into her right arm and flick the coin up.

As the coin was about to reach down and she was about to flick the coin at her sister. As well as Mordred sent the wave down at Mikoto.

Everything went cold. As in the two froze and the prana froze and fell straight to the ground. The entire arena was frozen, except for the girls.

Mikoto and Mordred began to look around, surprise at the new development.

"Girls." Invel called out seriously. Both froze. They knew that tone. They were in trouble. "You shouldn't get carried away like that." He then gestured to the damage arena and scared people, yet they were amazed at the two girls. "You forgot that the DDB isn't set up for your kind of duel. You could have kill each other." He push his glasses up. Ready to reprimand them.

Both began to sweat and nervously chuckle.

"SORRY!"

* * *

"I'm sorry for their actions, Gaara. They got carried away." Arturia apologize to him.

"It's fine." He responded. "I understand that the girls get out of hand from time to time." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you." She then turn towards the other kages. "I know that every last one of you wish to form an alliance with my home. However, with the exams now over, I'm needed back in Camelot."

"There is still much to discuss." Mei pointed out. Her few talks with Arturia was about helping people. Kiri was one of the villages out of the war and could use the support to help rebuild her nation. The change to force upon her village got Arturia's interest.

"That is why, I'll be offering you and the rest to come to Camelot, during the Dragon Festival."

"Dragon Festival?" Minato question. He still felt that he won't get the alliance, but if he spoke with others, he may get some help.

"It's a celebration that marked the end of the Unity War. Fighters from all around Albion fight in a contest to win a grand prize. It's a time of celebration, fun, and joy. You're welcome to visit Camelot during the time to continue any talks that we had. If you desire, you can enter the competition to win a reward."

With that she left with Medusa right besides her before any of the kages could question her.

"The time is close." Medusa told Arturia. To which she nodded solemnly.

"Naruto will be force to face his past soon." Arturia responded.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 _ **You should already notice it that I like Final Fantasy XV. We are getting close to the big reveal. Can't wait for it.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I was working on this chapter when the website went offline and I lost all my work. Got mad and left it alone for a bit, but it's here now. Hope you guys enjoy it because I didn't when I had to rewrite it.**_

 _ **I wanted to get it over with, so it may seem rush at the end.**_

 **1: Yup, I know that Crownsguard are from Final Fantasy XV. I like it. From what I understand, the Crownsguard are the military force of Insomnia. The only difference is that in mine, they defend most of the world that bares the flag of Albion. Expect the Kingsglaive to be part of the story, but not like the same as in the game.**

 **2: The symbol is indeed the Kingsglaive symbol from Final Fantasy XV.**

 **3: Invel Yura is from Fairy Tail. Some of you might think that the Kingsglaive is like the Spriggan 12, which you will be correct. The only difference is the Kingsglaive is larger due to the many crossover and will NOT include all the original spriggan 12.**

 **4: Think of the Regalia from FFXV.**

 **5: Think of Heroine X from Fate Grand Order, but with red color instead of blue. If you are wondering why Mordred isn't dressing revealingly like in the anime/canon, she has a loving mother and father, so she would dress with some respect to their wish, but don't think her attitude isn't the same. She's as haughty as before.**

 **6: I really hope to NOT see any reviews about how students with little real life experience almost beating shinobi fighting in a war. I want to point out that such things happen in canon. An example is Itachi being able to beat ROOT members. You can have people become very powerful at a young age if you properly bring out their full potential. The new education system is doing that, so people like Itachi would be seen more often.**

 **7: From Boruto. Never watch it. Only saw a few scenes on youtube.**

 **8: Yes Academy City from Toaru Majutsu no Index. Another show that I'm currently watching. Just recently.**

 **9: Of course I change it. It wouldn't make sense if it's Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father.**

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Lancer Arturia from Type-Moon)**

 **Rin Tohsaka (Type-Moon)**

 **Medusa (Dou Po Cang Qiong)**

 **Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Akame (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Shion (Naruto)**

 **Koyuki (Naruto)**

 **Shizuka (Naruto)**

 **Fū (Naruto)**

 **Ryūzetsu (Naruto)**

 **Temari (Naruto)**

 **Amaru (Naruto)**

 **Toki (Naruto)**

 **Sakura Matou (Type-Moon)**

 **YunYun (Dou Po Cang Qiong)**

 **Haruna (Naruto)**

 **Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail)**

 **Serafall Leviathan (High School DxD)**

 **Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**


End file.
